Spirit of the King
by Joeshmo24
Summary: Set six months after the events of Beyond The Skies Yugo has been summoned by Belshazaar to coordinate the return of the eliatrope poeple. Meanwhile an enigmatic high priest sends Yugo's creations to find him and summon him for an unknown purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Replies to reviews on last chapter of Beyond the Skies:**

 **Link Fangirl01: Glad to know that I had you on the edge of your seat, this was the intention all along. It is in fact often a bad idea to kill off main story characters in fanfiction, the only fic in which I have this planned I kind of replace them with alternate versions of themselves. While there is no confirmed source saying how the gods came to be, the lore is quite clear that they became gods some time after being created, thus they had to be mortal first. Ten of them became gods and the world was named world of ten, later scarier joined them and it became the world of eleven, then finally pandawa joined the pantheon rounding the number out at twelve, each with a patron race.**

 **Yina the Darkness Selatrope: Unfortunately I have never encountered this particular problem so I have no idea how to help** **. I kinda did gloss over the whole brotherhood didn't I? I was running out of space at the end there and I kinda cut myself short, yes Adamai is back to the brotherhood and I will attempt to make the brotherhood more important as time goes on. It is a little hard though, there are like, seven of them to keep track of at any given time, and they aren't always together. Also I kinda feel at this point that Yugo, Adamai and Percedal. are the powerhouses, Amalia is powerful as long as she is surrounded by plant life, though that power is severely limited compared to the two powerhouses above. Ruel is certainly on his way out power wise and the cra siblings are ranged support. I added Lucian, and that brings my count of badasses a little higher as well as adding Rip for the duration of this series and an occasional cameo by Jack and Seraphin most likely.**

 **KrazyFanfiction1: Glad to hear you enjoyed it and hope you come along for the sequel.**

 **Author's note: The long awaited sequel has arrived! Now that I've completed a full fic and have a little more confidence in my writing I'll be working on several simultaneously, but this will be my main one. Through the mirror will be a sonic fic where Eggman kills several characters and the remaining ones flee to another zone where Eggman killed them but the others survived and Sonic went mad with rage and power. I'm working on one where Nox succeeds in going back in time, taking Yugo and Adamai with him, but the time stream becomes unstable and dimensions begin collapsing on one another. I also have a kingdom hearts one, but I'll need time to work on that one because I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going on in official cannon for kingdom hearts anymore.**

 **Prologue: Unwilling King**

It was rare for the world to see battle between two eliatropes, most of the race was dead or beyond the realm of this world inside their own. However these two battled ferociously, despite their myriad of powers they relied on their fists alone. A tall man watched as the battle unfolded his orange hair sticking up and out in a wildly unkept manner. His muscular arms crossed over an equally muscular chest that was bare for all eyes to see.

The king of the eliatropes had grown some now, it seemed that perhaps he would age after all, he was a little taller now, nearly as tall as his opponent, his musculature was more defined and his arms and legs were longer. His opponent was still taller however and held the advantage of reach, despite that however Yugo most definitely held the advantage of experience, the boy was lucky not to have had himself completely anhilated from the start.

Yugo landed a punch on Lucian's face and sent him flying into the outhouse, which thankfully didn't break open like last time. Chibi walked outside from the house and sat down, placing two plates of Gobball stew on a table and sitting patiently. Grougaloragran flew out and plopped on his head, the little dragon had grown some, soon he would be too big to flit around Chibi's head all the time, but the eliatrope child didn't seem to mind. Grougal was well spoken for a child that had only begun learning six months ago.

"I do not understand why those two seem so intent on fighting," Grougal said "neither took anything from the other."

"Their training grougal," Chibi said "Lucian needs to learn better control over his body, Yugo said in a few years he'll start training me too."

"He won't be doing _that_ ," Grougal said as Yugo kicked Lucian's back sending him to the ground "If he wishes not to be burned."

"Alright enough!" the orange haired man uttered as Lucian began to get up again, Yugo complied walking over to help the younger eliatrope up.

"Yugo, you aren't all here today," Goutard said sternly "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Yugo replied insistently "I'm just… off today, I'll be fine tomorrow, promise."

"I think we'll take tomorrow off," Goultard replied "Lucian could use the break. For now, go eat, Chibi's brought food for you."

"The Alibert Special?" Lucian asked excitedly in the direction of the young white haired eliatrope.

"Oui Oui Miseur," Chibi said with flare "Made them myself this time, I hope you like it!"

Yugo smiled a small smile at his younger brother's maturity, he couldn't help it, the boy was growing up and learning how to speak more elequantly, he seemed to have a real interest in language and spinning words, he'd make a good poet or bard some day. Lucian attacked his plate with fervor, gulping the food down as though it had come in a glass.

"Slow down!" Chibi said concerned "You'll choke, and you can't really enjoy the food if you eat it so fast."

"I am enjoying it!" came the muffled response through the plate of food before Lucian gripped his throat and opened his mouth mutely, the eliatrope grabbed a glass of gobball milk and chugged, forcing the chunk of food down and taking a deep and grateful breath afterwards.

Unlike his sparring partner Yugo slowly picked at his food like bird and was barely eating anything. Chibi noticed this and felt badly, did he cook it wrong again?

"Um, Is the stew okay Yugo?" he asked sheepishly pushing his forefingers against one another.

"Hm?" Yugo looked up from his plate to see Chibi saring expectantly "The stew is good Chii, I'm just a little…" he trailed off not sure what to say. He stood up and looked around, deciding to take a walk he left the plate behind and walked off az flitting about his head as he went.

"Stay here az." Yugo said "I need to be alone for awhile."

A quartet of eyes watched the events from the bushes, uncertain of what they were seeing, this was the god-king wasn't it? Why did he deign to walk among the mortals like this, that is not what the high priest had told them. And how was it that one of their own was so close to the god-king, the high priest had assured them that only he knew the god-king's heart and intentions.

They decided to split up, one would follow the god-king the other would stay and investigate the yugolite that had been sparring and eating with him. As well as the orange haired man who stood in the courtyard that dared to give orders to the god-king himself.

His path set, the latter approached the house with caution, staying in the bushes and trying not to rustle them too much. He slowly crawled towards the table area being careful not to enter the clearing around the house and town.

"What have we here?" a dark voice said above him, flipping he caught a glimpse of the orange haired man from before standing over him, his form a silhouette before the afternoon sun. The little man could not help it, he screamed and tried to get away catching the attention of Chibi and Lucian when he did, Grougal lifted himself from his brother's head and flew over to Goultard.

"What did you find?" Grougal asked curiously.

Goultard bent over and picked up the fleeing form lifting him by his large hood which the young girl tried to keep on her head with her hands. "It appears to be another of these eliatrope children of Yugo's"

"Really?" Chibi said curiously "bring it over! I've only ever met Lucian, I'd like to see what some of the others are like."

"I'm not an it!" the girl said with a huff "I'm a she, I'm a living breathing being same as you!"

Grougal narrowed his eyes "A living breathing being that was spying on us." He said angrily "What is you want little girl? Best be honest, or I'll roast you alive."

"You're too little." The girl said sticking her tongue out

Grougal got angry and puffed back in preparation to blow fire but goultard's hand covered his mouth "Easy Grougaloragran, Let's find out a little more about our 'guest' first."

Grougal begrudgingly complied but stared at the girl with wicked intent, "Try anything and you're toast." The black dragon flew back and roosted again on the white haired eliatrope's hat.

"Sorry about that," Chibi said more graciously "Grougal is really protective, it makes him kinda mean sometimes."

"I am not mean!" Grougal said "I am just prudent!"

"In any case," Lucian finally popped up, his meal complete "We should ask what her name is and why she's here, Don't forget I was scrounging in the bushes when Yugo found me."

"How dare you!" The girl replied "He is the god-king! You can't just go throwing his name around like that." The girl yelped when goultard walked over and plopped her in a seat next to Lucian.

"I'll let you take this one," he said "I'm going to go see dally-o, make sure he's taking care of this god business seriously." The orange haired man disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Yugo doesn't like being called god-king," Lucian said "Doesn't really like being called king either, he just wants to be called Yugo."

"No!" the girl said "The high priest was very clear on this, We are creations, underlings meant to aid in his grander design."

There was silence for a moment, then both eliatropes and Grougal burst out laughing "Grander design!" Chibi said between fits "The only Grander design he cares about is how well we make Alibert's stew!"

"Chibi!" Alibert's voice reached from inside "customers!"

"Speaking of which." Chibi said as he hopped off the bench and marched inside, Grougal remained outside and plopped down on the table, keeping a distrustful eye on the girl."

"so," Lucian asked "What's your name?"

"N-name?" she replied hesitantly "I don't…"

"You don't have a name?" Lucian said "I didn't have one either, Yugo gave me one, well sort of, I kinda picked my own name, but it's been almost a year since we were created now, surly your friends call you something?"

"Friends…" She said "I don't know the meaning of that word." Her face felt prickly all over, what was this feeling, she had experienced it a few times before, her brothers and sisters said her face turned red when that happened, but none of them knew what that meant.

She seemed so innocent and clueless, just like he had been when Yugo had found him, but how? It had been nearly a year now, surely the others had named themselves and began the pursuit of their own interests. Unless…

"So this high priest," Lucian said "Who is he, I've never heard of him."

"What?!" she replied "How, are you not one of us? You and that boy, you're Yugolites right?"

Grougal huffed "As if my chibi was some accidental creation."

"Grougal!" Lucian said "That's harsh!"

"And?" The black dragon replied.

"Wait, The white hared one isn't a Yugolite?" she asked.

"No, he's Yugo's brother," Lucian said "one of the six original eliatropes."

"But how?" The girl asked "He's just a child."

Lucian chuckled "By eliatrope standards So is Yugo."

"You blaspheme!" The girl said angrily slamming her hands on the table and standing up "Everything that comes out of your mouth is blasphemy!"

Grougal stepped in front of the girl snorting fire through his nostrils "Sit down missy."

"No Grougal it's fine," Lucian said "I was just like this when I met Yugo, It was hard for me to take the truth, even from the god-kings own mouth, if one of my fellows was telling me, I'd surely have refused to believe him."

It wasn't like she wanted to disbelieve him, in fact everything that came out of his mouth seemed so genuine, he truly believed all of it, which made her a little confused. They had spent almost a month making sure that they confirmed the god-king's identity, so she was absolutely sure that Yugo was the one they were searching for. But this boy had made an appearance several times during that time, and he regularly spoke with the god-king and laughed with him. She wanted to believe him, but the words of the High priest echoed in her mind as well.

"Say I did believe you," The girl said with a self righteous huff "What then is is the god-king like?"

Yugo stopped in front of the zaap portal to Astrub, he had walked here almost on instinct, he supposed it made sense, there was someone he wanted to see, someone who always helped with good advice, at least when he was able to. Someone he looked up to and hped to be a king like some day. But the only way to contact him was in Astrub. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed a crystal from his pocket and flicked in into the arc. Blue energy swirled within the stone arc, solidifying into a liquid like portal. Yugo stepped in.

On the other side the bustling city of Astrub went about its day, the one place on the world of twelve not owned by any nation, and generally used a neutral ground for political disputes. It was here that Seraphin Bartoleme and Rip Van Winkle had set up the Gilded Protectorate's embassy to the world of twelve.

Yugo made a quick trip of the city's streets, something he would only be able to dream of six years ago. He stood before the doors of the great gilded hall on the edge of the city, completely oblivious to the eyes that watched him from behind.

He stepped inside and took in the Aetherian architecture for the umpteenth time there was a woman at the front desk, if he recalled corredctly her name was Marie. She was a local citizen of Astrub that Rip had hired to help with paperwork and guests, an osomodas.

"Ah, Yugo," She said sweetly "It's been awhile, I'll see if Rip is available."

Yugo sat in a large red chair that was quite comfortable while the osomodas woman went into the back. She returned a few moments later.

"Rip can see you now." she said pleasantly. Yugo got up and went back behind the desk to the back room. Inside Rip van winkle sat going over some paperwork, Cra stood there as well chatting with the Immortal.

"Ah, Yugo, good to see you again." The blonde god said happily.

"Cra?" Yugo asked unsure what his reaction should be "What are doing here?"

"Just setting up some things for later," he said "after all I think after the whole achron incident it would be better if we gods were more involved with our children."

Yugo tilted his head "I guess," he said

Cra scratched the back of his head "Yeah, not all the other gods agree with me." He said "Sacrier in particular thinks we should stay aloof."

"Because that woked out so well the first time." Yugo said sarcastically.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Cra replied "But it's gonna take some time to get everyone on board."

Yugo sighed "It's okay."

Rip butted in before the conversation got to much deeper "You needed something Yugo?"

"Yeah," Yugo replied "I was kind of hoping to talk to Seraphin if possible."

"Hmm," Rip replied "one of those days huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see what I can do." Rip said.

"And I'd best be off," cra said "Someone needs to keep Sacrier from riling the gods entirely." The deity disappeared in a golden flash.

Rip reached over and activated a console at his desk initiating communications with the Gilded fleet.

Yugo watched the screen as an image solidified, he could hear voices.

"…Calling right now." Seraphin's voice filtered through once the visual stabilized The gilded king looked at the screen and sighed.

"Yugo," he said sadly "I'm sorry son, The fleet is about to engage in a very important offensive, we've been tracking this guy for some time now, I need to command."

"It's okay," Yugo said "I understand, I'll see if Rip can help."

"Thank you," Seraphin said "Please don't take this personally, I really wish we could speak."

"I don't," Yugo said "I'm a king too remember."

Seraphin smiled "Good, you're fine a king at that, Seraphin out."

The display went black, Rip shrigged his shoulders "Sorry, it happens sometimes."

"It's okay." Yugo said "Maybe you can help, Serphin says you're a lot older than you look."

Rip huffed a bit "Well, sort of, a lot of my memories are jumbled, Even Seraphin and his healers couldn't reclaim them all."

Yugo sat down heavily, as though a great weight forced him downward. Rip immediately understood that something was wrong.

"I'll do my best," The blonde said "What's up?"

"I told you about Eliatropes in the sub dimension right?" Yugo said.

"Yeah, you fought a guy there once," Rip replied "What was his name…"

"Quilby." Yugo said

Rip snapped his fingers "Oh, yeah, there was a dragon too, Beltchazar or something right."

"Close enough," Yugo said "Well Belshazar has summoned me to that dimension again, I think he believes the world ready for the eliatrope's return."

"That's a good thing ins't it?" Rip said "You're not much of a king without you're people."

"I know, it's just," Yugo sighed "I'm not sure I'm ready to be king yet, I've been a cook my whole life, a little adventuring here and there sure, but a king? I don't know if I even want to."

Rip smiled "You're like Percedal," he said "You just want to settle down with that girlfriend of yours and have a happy life as a normal man with his wife and children don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah." Yugo said.

"Well," Rip said "Speaking as one who woke up one day only to be thrust into the role of hero, with no knowledge of the world or anything in it. There comes a point where we have to accept that a normal life is beyond us, we give that up, so other people can have it. Some of us are thrust into it, some are forced, some carry the burden willingly, all perform the same duty to the best of their ability."

"You are wiser than I gave you credit for." Yugo said "And brutally honest."

"I know," Rip said "But I can't think of a softer way to say it."

"It's okay," Yugo said getting up, "Maybe you're right. I'm just not ready to go there yet."

"Well a word of advice," Rip said "A king should not keep his people waiting too long."

"Thanks," Yugo said "I'll do my best."

The boy walked out of Rip's office and outside ignoring the osomodas woman when she asked how it went. He stepped into the streets and back to the zap portal, through the portal and back towards emelka, he stopped in his tracks and turned around. As he did an eliatrope boy stepped through the zap behind him, it took him a moment to realize he had been seen.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" Yugo said darkly.

 **Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting, I seem to have gotten lost on the path of life. But it is here and more chapters will follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Balthazar

**Krazyfanfiction1: It can, if a choose to make it do so, alsothank you, I try my best.**

 **Link Fangirl01: I was wandering what the other dimension was called, and I'm just bad at spelling Balthazar, there are a lot of versions of his name out there, I was thinking of Beltshazar from the Bible I think, it's very similar. Also the eliatrope in astrub is a Yugolite, but Yugo does not like the term 'Yugolite' so he calls them Eliatropes, since we were looking from his perspective I called the boy an eliatrope. The high priest shall remain shrouded in mystery until I say otherwise, and Adamai was out shopping, but I don't think I included a line about that…**

 **Yina The Darkness Selatrope: As stated above the eliatrope boy is a 'yugolite' one the eliatrope-eque peoples created when Yugo used the six elaitrope dofus to fight Ogrest. Also the high priest is a myserious man, one who is cloaked in shadows until the author's light finds him.**

 **XennTheEliatrope: Thank you!** **I am not opposed to this idea, though it would be on the side probably and wouldn't update as often.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late update, Amazon is having it's 20** **th** **anniversary sale, which in turn means that I was very busy with very long shifts for several days, only had like… two hours to myself for three days straight, not exactly enough to get this up.**

 **Chapter 2: Balthazar**

The boy stopped cold, he stared unblinking and unmoving, fear evident on his face, he was terrified of the young eliatrope before him. This was clearly not an eliatrope from Emrub, so he hadn't been sent by Balthazar to summon him there. This had to be another like Lucian, one of the ones he created when he fought with Ogrest.

"I-" the boy began, stuttering out the word "I am a servant God-king, I meant no disrespect." That clinched it, only the 'yugolites' called him that.

"I am no god," Yugo said "Nor do I wish to be."

"Then perhaps…" The boy said hesitantly "Perhaps you are not who I think you are? You are not Yugo, King of the Eliatropes?"

It would be so much easier to just tell the boy he had the wrong person, to let him wander back to wherever he came from and hope he was alright. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, this boy was his creation, in a way, his son, and he would do Alibert an incredible dishonor if he did not act fatherly towards him.

"I am Yugo, King of the eliatropes," he said "Do not call me God-king, I do not like that name."

"Oh," the boy said with some surprise "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The boy's stomach growled loudly.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Um…" the boy said "awhile, at least a few days."

"Come on then," Yugo said turning and waving for the boy to follow him "Cooking is something I'm actually good at."

The boy seemed to perk up the ear-like appendages to his hat perking with him at the promise of food. "Yes sir!" He said happily.

"Don't call me sir either," Yugo said "Just call me Yugo for now."

"Um, okay…" The boy said hesitantly.

As the two walked they encountered Adamai in his humanoid form on his way back to the house with a couple baskets of groceries. The boy became visibly terrified and refused to walk any further, Yugo slapped his face with his hand as the dragon walked up to him.

"What now?" Yugo said half upset, half curious.

"They think I'm Rushu," Adamai said without missing a beat, he seemed to know exactly who the boy was without asking. "The demon king, who fought with the God-King to take away the power of creation." Adamai said this in a condescending tone, one that made it clear that he was not happy about it at all. "That was one of the reasons I was so mad at you back then."

"But," Yugo started, but he wasn't even sure how to finish, these creations had developed their own pantheon that circled around him, if so, then what about his other friends and family, how were they going to react to them?

Adami sighed, "I'll just go on ahead, I wouldn't want to scare him away now would I?"

Yugo felt his heart sink in his chest, this was terrible, how could the brother he loved so much be seen as the demon king? It made no sense, even when Adamai had left to join the brotherhood of Guardians he had never though ill of him for it, How could these creations be so… so off?

""Why did he do that?" the boy asked still quite scared by the tone of his voice "He didn't do anything, why?"

"He's my brother," Yugo said "He's no demon, we had a misunderstanding once, I wanted to save the world through action, he thought we should not attempt it, so he stole a dofus and kept it from me so I couldn't fight Ogrest. He believed that if the eliatrope dofus and the Primordial Dofus clashed the world would suffer irreparable damage, and he was right, Every hit I took, took a piece of the world with it."

"Then he isn't evil?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"No," Yugo said "In fact, he was trying to defend the world, to protect it and keep it whole, I was the one wreaking Wanton destruction."

"but you did that to create us right?" the boy asked "So it's okay?"

Yugo sighed "I don't have the words to answer that right now." he said plainly.

The boy's stomach growled again.

"C'mon, let's get you some food."

Lucian had remained outside with Grougaloragran and the girl, she was actually quite small, smaller than any Yugolite he had encountered before. She actually looked like a child, a preteen at best, he actually envied her that a bit, maybe she would have more of a childhood. The girl's stomach growled, she frowned, she knew she needed to eat, but was not about to ask her captors for food.

"I know that sound." Lucian said "I remember the first time I heard it, Hurts doesn't it?"

The girl put her head up and tried to act strong, but there was some serious pain in her eyes, almost like serious injury level pain, how long had it been since she had eaten? Lucian got up, he began to walk back into the kitchen.

"Grougal, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He said "And don't hurt her." He added with a dark undertone.

"Whatever." Grougal said turning to face the girl.

The dragon was small, but still quite intimidating, he had the ability to burn her with fire if necessary, and he was clearly looking for a reason to do so. After a minutes of simply staring at her he stirred.

"Not even gonna try?" he asked with a disappointed tone.

"I'm not stupid." She said back with a huff. Even if she had the energy to teleport right now, dragons were good at following them, they were brethren to the original race after all.

The dragon sighed, disappointed and settled in "You're no fun." He said.

After about ten minutes Lucian came back out holding a steaming plate of stew, he placed it in front of the girl and sat down.

The girl looked confused "Why?" she asked "You are my captors, my enemies, aren't you?"

"We're only holding you until Yugo gets here." Lucian said "And we aren't in the habit of acting unkindly, well except for grougal, but he doesn't count."

"Hey!" the dragon said angrily puffing some fire from his nostrils.

"Fire doesn't burn as bad as wakfu beams," Lucian said with a smile.

The girl wasn't sure what to think, but her stomach wasn't going to let that food sit there uneaten, her resolve just wasn't strong enough. She picked up the fork near it and gave it an experimental sniff, that only made her hunger worse as the food smelled amazing. She then plunged her fork in and pulled up some rice and vegetables putting it in her mouth and hoping for the best.

"This-" she said with her mouth still full "This is amazing!" she nearly yelled, she began shoveling the food into her mouth like a ravenous boowolf.

"You shouldn't eat so fast." A new voice said startling her and causing her to choke on her food. A white fist plunged itself into her belley and she coughed up the bit of meat that had been lodged in her throat.

"Thanks." She said

"Oh, Adamai," Lucian said cheerily "Have you seen Yugo?"

The girl froze suddenly, her face bcoming a mask of terror as her eyes moved slowly to look upon the one who had spoken earlier. Surely enough, the white dragon Adamai stood before her, the demon king who tried to steal the power of creation.

"Boo!" Adamai said calmly and the girl rushed back hiding behind Lucian with her face barely visible.

"Tch," Adamai said "What would cleo think seeing another woman clinging to you like that?"

Lucian looked mildly annoyed, "She'd think the truth, that this isn't a woman, she's just a scared little girl." He said "Though of what, I have no Idea."

"You can't be serious!" the girl said "You're a Yugolite too aren't you, don't you know who this is?"

"Yugo's dragon brother, almost as good at cooking as Yugo is." Lucian replied nonchalantly.

"Adamai, the devil king," Adamai said in a irritated tone "Who attempted to steal the power of creation, blah blah blah, we'll write it on your epitaph if you don't shut up."

"I'd stop talking girly," Lucian said "He only makes that threat when he's really pissed."

"That's the second time today…" Adamai trailed off as he headed inside with his baskets of food.

"Second?" Lucian said "Must've run into another Yugolite earlier."

The girl seemed visibly disturbed by this "There's only one other Yugolite in the area," She said "At least that I know of."

"What's all this about him being the devil king?" Lucian asked

"Demon king," She said "He fought the God King and tried to take away the power of creation."

"Hmm," Lucian said "That's not how Yugo tells the story."

"Speaking of whom…" Grougal said letting his eyes roam to the Eliatrope king and his companion as they walked towards the house. "Finish your food girl, it's rude not to."

"Oh," she said "Okay." Grateful to be able to sink her teeth into the delicious meal again, the gladly stuffed her face, a little slower this time so she didn't choke.

Yugo approached the house with his tag along, a little weary of all the questions the nearly year old yugolite kept asking. "I'll explain when we get there." he kept saying, but this never seemed to satisfy the boy's curiosity.

As they approached the saw Lucian waving, the boy seemed surprised to see another of his kind around. A girl sat at the table with them, another yugolite by the looks of her, the boy seemed a little distressed by this but said nothing.

Yugo approached the table "Has Adamai come in yet?" he asked

"Yeah," Lucian replied "He's in there helping gramps."

Yugo couldn't help scoffing at Lucian's nickname for Alibert, even though it drove the old enutrof nuts to hear it.

He turned to the Yugolite boy he had been traveling with and pointed to the table "Sit down, I'll be out in a minute with some food."

"Another prisoner for the warden?" Grougal asked almost excitedly, this put the boy ill at ease.

"No," Yugo said "In fact why don't join me inside Grougal, I could use your help with something."

The dragon growled "Lucky little twerps." He followed Yugo inside.

"Sooooo…" Lucian dragged the word out "This is the other Yugolite I take it."

"Yes," The girl replied "He's my brother."

"We're all brother's and sisters aren't we?" Lucian said "We all came from the same father so to speak."

"Yes," The girl said "But some of us grew closer to each other than others, we formed familial units."

"Oh." Lucian said "I still never got your names."

Both seemed to be a little upset by the statement.

"Surely you call each other something?" He prodded.

"He's my Brother, I'm his sister." The girl replied.

"Those aren't names…" Lucian said disappointed.

Yugo came out with some another plate of Alibert special and put it in front of the boy. The boy looked at it gratefully before looking up at Yugo momentarily, he wasn;t sure what he was looking for really, he already had permission, so he dug in.

"This is good!" he said out loud. Shoveling the food in much like his sister had.

Yugo grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Slower, or you'll choke." He said before sitting down.

Chibi poked his head out "Another one?" he said excitedly "Can I join you, Adamai's helping in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Yugo said patting the seat next to him, the white haired child gratefully ran out and sat next to his bigger brother.

"So what are your names?" Chibi asked

"You should stop asking them that," Lucian said "They don't have any."

"What?" he said "How they not have names?"

"Because I didn't give them one probably," Yugo said sadly "I don't exactly make the best father, I'm only nineteen after all."

"And you have a lot of kids." Chibi said

Yugo knew his little brother didn't mean anything by it, but that still didn't make him feel any better about the situation. He did have a lot of children, a lot of unintentional children. Children that looked up to him, prayed to him, tried to gain his favor and barely even knew him. He barely knew them, and he felt horrible for it.

"Well maybe it's time you got some then." He said "But I need to think about it, I don't just want to name you whatever random thing that comes to mind…"

"What?" The girl said "Just like that?"

"What do you mean ' just like that?'" Yugo asked.

"We don't have to do anything?" she asked "You're just gonna give us one?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said "If for no other reason than it's my responsibility as your father."

The boy seemed surprised as well, though he wasn't speaking as his mouth was full with Alibert's Stew.

"There's this High Priest," she said "He says he knows your will, that we were each created out of a part of you, and his part was your will. He says you only get names if you are found worthy."

"My will…" Yugo said "My will is for my children to live life as they please, not to follow some dumb set of rules made up by some guy that claims he knows me."

"We didn't believe that part either," The boy said gulping down the last of his stew "That's why we left, we heard you were a god that walked the earth, that we could physically find you if we wanted, so we worked really hard and had to avoid other Yugolites to do it."

"So that's why you haven't eaten in so long." Chibi said in awe.

Yugo stood up suddenly and turned away, his face hidden in shadow.

"What?" the boy said "I'm sorry, I'll go back if you want."

"No, that's not it." Yugo said "I need to go see someone, a friend I've not seen in a long time."

"Okay…" The girl said suspiciously

"Balthazar do you hear me?" Yugo shouted to the sky "I want you to bring me to Emrub, we should speak!"

There was no reply for several minutes "Sometime today would be nice!" Yugo said, clearly his mood had soured.

A large blue portal appeared moments later, it was unlike any eliatrope portal that Lucian or Chibi had seen, a circle with many other circles branching out from it. A mirrored like surface glazed it's center as it floated downward and touched the ground.

"What is that?" Chibi said, his awe growing.

"A portal to Emrub," Yugo said "The dimension where the Eliatropes live. I'll be back in a few hours, you two, stay in Emelka, Lucian if others try to get to them you know what to do."

Lucian smiled "I won't hesitate" he said flashing a brief summon of his wolf like wakfu claws. Yugo nodded his approval and stepped within the portal, to those on the world of telve, the moment he stepped through, the portal vanished into thin air.

"And he says he's not a god." The boy said

"He beat up a guy that was supposed to be better than a god." Lucian said "But he's not a god." His voice betraying his own disbelief in the statement.

Yugo passed quickly through the white dimension, it was this place that likely caused the portal's delay, to open a portal where Quilby would be able to see it would be to invite disaster on the world again. The older Eliatrope must not know of Yugo's movements or Balthazar's intent.

When he stepped through the next portal to Emrub he felt brief relief that the trip had been made without incident.

"King Yugo!" the children yelled happily, Yugo smiled, he was now taller than most of them, he was growing after all.

Th large white scaled dragon that was the sole protector of these children landed in front of them, inclining his head.

"My King," Balthazar said "Are you ready to receive The Eliatrope People again into Vili?"

"Not yet Balthazar," Yugo said sadly "There is something I must do first."

"This High Priest?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes, but not just that." Yugo said "I have to find them a place to stay, an Island they can colonize and call their own. One where perhaps my children can live among them."

"You have changed a great deal my king," Balthazar said "It has been nearly Seven years, In that short time you have left behind the ways of a child to embrace adulthood so early."

"Perhaps for an Eliatrope it is early," Yugo said "but not so for humans. Besides I had no choice, you've been watching, you should know."

"You worry over your creations," Balthazar said "But time is short my king."

"Why?" Yugo asked Earnestly "Why now?"

"I am old and feeble Yugo," Balthazar said "Wounded long ago by Mechasms, I cannot exist forever in this plain, I will die soon, and if I am here, so far from my Dofus, My Wakfu will not reach it, and I will not be reincarnated. Not only that, but my brother will also perish."

Yugo frowned "Then time is indeed short," he said "First priority then is an Island, I want to bring two Eliatropes back with me, ones that know what I should look for. Then we will deal with this so called High Priest."

"It good to see you back as you were my King." Balthazar said with a smile "A Heart so large you could fit the whole world inside."

Yugo smiled "I try, now then, bring me my brothers."

 **Author's note: This took sooooooooooo Long, I have to admit that it is a combination of work and playing Destiny, a lot, trying to collect all the exotic gear, it's hard…  
Anyway I hope to have chapters up more often, also if you get the chance take a look at Twilight Guardian, it is a Destiny Fanfic a little darker than this series, but hopefully good in its own way, these chapters will take precedence over those chapters most of the time though.**


	3. Chapter 3: ANother Brave Voyage

**Link Fangirl01: Yeah I kind of thought it made sense, the Yugolites have an weird poetic memory of the events surrounding their creation and don't understand the difference between literal and poetic translations. I was gonna have them sent by the high priest originally but decided not to, I need him to remain shrouded in mystery a little while longer, besides Yugo's main focus will be finding an Island in the world of twelve for the eliatropes to call home. I'm taking a bit of creative liscening with Balthazar and glip, we know that when Quilby entered Emrub with Yugo, Balthazar attacked him and quilby did the proverbial equivilant of flicking him aside saying "You've grown old and feeble" I added the part about being wounded by the Mechasms for effect, I think it makes more sense that he has had a festering wound that keeps him from being otherwise immortal. Yugo is referring to other eliatropes, Again this is a bit of creative liscensing I base it off of the fact that despite being a king he would rather be seen as a friend or family member, Yugo is kind and has a big heart, he doesn't want others to think of him in some aloof unreachable position, so he refers to them as brothers and sisters.**

 **KrazyFanfiction1: Thank you, always glad to hear encouragement, believe it or not, I am always greatly concerned with reception, especially now that I'm in this sequel that has reached far beyond the bounderies of the series into fairly virgin territory.**

 **Author's note: I work four days a week and havea three day weekend, I'm not sure why, but I like to work on these chapters more during the weekdays, though that does limit my time per day… Also saw Ant Man Friday, anyone else see it yet? If so, what did you think?**

 **Chapter 2: Another brave Voyage.**

"Hmm." Balthazar said "That may prove more difficult that it sounds. Many children do indeed wish to return to Vili, but many more wish to remain here, where they have become comfortable."

"If they wish to stay," Yugo said "Then I would rather let them, it is wrong to force anyone to do something they do not want."

"That is precisely the issue," Balthazar said "For some time I lied to the children here, believing it the best way to protect them. I told them that there was no world outside of Emrub. But a Pariah named N found out the truth and exposed this lie."

"That's probably best," Yugo said "Otherwise it would be difficult to return them home, they would believe I was crazy or something."

"That is not all," Balthazar continued "Some have tried to exit this dimension, they used a spire on one of the islands, they ultimately failed, but there is a group called 'the blades' that has been actively attempting to force the others to give up on this idea, they were rather upset by the events of Quilby's incursion and the now overwhelming support for a return to Vili."

"What is Vili?" Yugo asked "You've said that several times now."

"Long before this world was called the world of twelve," Balthazar said "Eliatropes colonized it, calling this colony Vili."

"I see," Yugo said "These 'blades' You think they'll try to stop the return?"

"I am certain of it," Balthazar said "I am also unsure how far they are willing to go, so far they have not killed anyone, but they are willing to hurt others to get what they want."

"Hm" Yugo grunted "The responsibility of a king is heavy, they are both my people and they both hurt, how do help one, without hurting the other?"

"I am not so wise to know this," Balthazar said sadly "I have pondered it for many years."

"Okay, but first we need those two eliatropes to help me." Yugo said "I'll try to work something out while I look for a new home for them."

"Very well," Balthazar said "I will find two suitable candidates."

"Do we know who leads these 'blades'?" Yugo asked.

"No," Balthazar said "I do not."

"Hm," was Yugo's only reply.

Lucian was quite interested in his younger siblings and their adventures, he had managed to get them to start talking about the many plights and perils that they had faced in order to reach Yugo in the first place. Many of the tales were quite thrilling, not quite as thrilling as his battle against Kain had been, but very interesting to hear. These two had been through quite a lot and reminded him much of himself before meeting Yugo.

"…Then we discovered the cave was actually a home to a group of boowolves." The boy said "That didn't go well."

"I don't imagine it would." Lucian said

"I wonder what he'll name us?" the girl interrupted "I never imagined I would get a name."

Lucian tilted his head "But the other Yugolites call you something don't they?" he asked "To differentiate you from everyone else."

"They call me tiny," She said "Because I'm smaller than everyone else."

"That's a name," Lucian said "not a very nice one, but a name nonetheless."

"I want a real name!" Tiny said angrily.

Lucian laughed "At least you have one, before I met Yugo I had nothing," he said "I was just 'kid' or 'you there' I didn't know what a name was really or what it meant to have one, I was really surprised when Yugo thought I should have one too, I didn't think it was all that necessary."

"What is your name?" The boy asked "We've been here all this time, but never heard your name."

"I'm called Lucian," He said "I'm named for a shu shu I met once, Though Yugo says the name means 'bringer of light'. It's a good name I guess."

"A shu shu?" the girl asked "What's that?"

"A Demon basically." Lucian replied

"A Demon!" The boy said "You're named for a Demon!"

"Yeah," Lucian said "I am."

Before the boy could continue his rant a loud sound was heard and the emrub portal opened again into their plain of existence. Yugo stepped out accompanied by two others, presumably members of the original eliatrope race. They were both shorter than him, one was a good head shorter, the other was only up to Yugo's Shoulders, both seemed in awe as they stepped through to the world outside their small dimension.

"Welcome to the World of Twelve." Yugo said with a smile.

"Whoa!" The taller one said, "It's so green! There are only a few green islands in Emrub."

"You doofus," The shorter one said "Of course it's green there's grass everywhere."

"Yeah but still." The taller one said

"Who are they?" chibi asked excitedly as Yugo approached the house "More Eliatropes?"

"Yes Chibi," Yugo said "They're going to help us find them a new home," he said "One where they can live in peace."

"We're going on another adventure?" Chibi sasked.

"No Chibi," Yugo replied "I'm going on another adventure, you're going to stay here and help papa."

"Aw," Chii said "But I always have to do that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Chibi," Yugo said.

"You're just scared of Grougal." Chibi said upset "He makes everyone scared to let me do anything, except papa, he puts Grougal in a pen, but I don't like that either."

"I'm sorry," Yugo said "When we find their new home I'll take you there to see it okay."

Chibi huffed with child like pride and stomped into the house, Yugo couldn't help feeling that the younger eliatrope looked too cute when he was angry, he was bad at it, unlike his dragon brother.

"So," The girl said "You gonna introduce us, or just keep standing there staring?"

"Hm?" Yugo said turning his head to the others "Oh right, This is Talia," he said motioning to the shorter more effeminate one "And this is Lucas," motioning to the taller one with more masculine features.

"And who're they?" Talia asked "I though none of the eliatropes ever made it out of Emrub."

"They didn't come from emrub." Yugo said Sheepishly "I sorta, accidentally, created them."

"You what!?" Talia said in surprise "council members can _do_ that?"

"Apparently," Yugo said "Though I was using the power of all six Dofus at the time."

"Wait, back up!" Tiny said "You accidentally created us, you didn't mean too?"

"No, I didn't," Yugo said "I was trying to defend the world against a powerful foe, Your creation happened because I couldn't contain all the power of the dofus within my own body, those pieces that escaped became you and the others like you."

"But…" The girl hung her head "Then, what are we? I always believed that part, that we were created to aid you in a grander purpose. If that's not true… if that's not… Then who are we? Why do we even exist?!"

Yugo was taken aback by that response; Lucian hadn't been like this at all, neither had her brother. He wasn't sure how to respond or reply, he didn't have an answer for that. He looked to his newfound friends from Emrub for support but Lucas shirked back and Talia just snorted.

"Don't look at us," She said "we didn't make 'em."

"Well," Yugo said "Even I can't tell you that, you're going to have to find out for yourself, like we all do."

"Good save," Talia said under her breath so that Tiny wouldn't hear.

"You had to do that?" The girl said "I- I thought you knew exactly why you existed."

"I do now," Yugo said "but I didn't always, I didn't even know I was an eliatrope until I was twelve years old, I thought I was some monster that had been given a chance at a normal life."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Humans don't have wings on their heads." Yugo said pointing to the appendages on his hat.

"Oh," She said "I guess you're right."

"So what do we do now?" The boy asked "We come all this way to find you, and you aren't anything like we expected." He said "We don't know what will happen if the other Yugolites find us here."

"You two are going to come with me," Yugo said "The new home for the eliatropes will become a home for You as well."

"A home?" The girl said "I-I'm not sure if I even understand the meaning of that, I've never had a home, none of us have."

"For the record." Talia said "You suck as a dad."

Yugo frowned he knew better than anyone his failing as a creator and as a father to these beings, but he didn't even know where to find them, they always seemed to find him.

"Not to interrupt but what about the brotherhood." Lucian said "You haven't said anything about them yet."

"Yeah…" Yugo said hesitantly "Because this really doesn't concern them, Dally is doing so well with Eva and his kids, Ruel is happy mining for gold with that dhreller of his… Adamai will probably join us…"

"And Cleophee," Lucian said "And if you have any intelligence up there between those wings you'll bring Amalia too."

"I don't want Amalia to get hurt, there's people that don't want me to bring the eliatropes from Emrub," Yugo said "Both here and in emrub itself."

"Yugo," Lucian said sounding far more adult than someone his age should "Cleophee is my girlfriend, and she's an adventurous rambunctious one, I can't go off on some voyage without her for months and then say 'sorry, Yugo didn't want to involve you' For that matter how well do you think that would work on Amalia?"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh…"

"That's what I thought." Lucian said crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Wow," Talia said scoffing "You suck as a dad and as a boyfriend."

Yugo growled a little under his breath, this girl was going to make life difficult during this voyage with her snarky mouth.

"Fine, Where is Cleophee anyway?" Yugo asked.

"Where else?" Lucian said "she's at the Trool fair with Amalia. Let's go kill two birds with one stone."

"The Trool fair!" Lucas said excitedly "I've heard about it from the others, the ones who watched you all this time, but I never got to see it."

"Well you get to now." Lucian said.

"After I talk with dad and Adamai." Yugo said.

"Dad?" The Yugolite boy said "You have a father?"

"Of course I have a father," Yugo said "But I'm talking about my dad."

"What's the difference?" Tiny asked

"Alibert is my dad, he's the one who raised me since I was a child." Yugo replied "But my mother and father are Eliatrope and The Great Dragon, the creator's of the universe."

The two Yugolites were silent, just staring at the God-king in bewilderment, they knew of Eliatrope and The Great Dragon, they had heard plenty of stories about the various gods worshipped by the other beings on this planet, but until now, they had no Idea that these gods actually existed.

Lucian cocked an eyebrow "His best Friend is Iop." He said nonchalantly.

"The god of the Iops?" Tiny asked

"The very same." Lucian said "Though he prefers the name 'Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove' or if he's in the presence of attractive women 'Percedal Du Tristipan'" Lucian laughed.

"He sounds like a pig" Talia said.

"He's married with two kids" Lucian said "but that last bit referred to him before that, Evangelene must of entranced the socks off him if what Yugo says about him before is true."

"I have no reason to lie." Yugo said as he walked into the house.

"So this is is Vili?" Lucas said finally allowing himself to relax a bit and speak.

"Shouldn't you have said that like… five minutes ago?" Talia said.

"Yeah but, the king was right there and," he scratched his head "I didn't want to sound foolish in front of him."

"Did you not see the fool we just made out of him?" Talia said

"Yeah!" Lucian said back.

"You can be scary Talia," Lucas said "So I wasn't going to try and stop you, but I hardly approve of such behavior towards our king."

"Did your balls just get a little bigger?" Talia said "finally some progress."

Lucian and Grougal laughed, but Chibi and the Yugolites didn't seem to get the joke.

"I'm gonna go say bye to Adamai," Chibi said "C'mon Grougal."

"If I must." The dragon said in a complaining tone.

"So…" The Yugolite boy asked "I don't really want to complain, especially after you fed us and everything, but when do you think Yugo will give us our names?" his question was mostly directed at Lucian.

"Can't say," Lucian said "He didn't really name me, Alibert asked if I knew any names I liked, I liked Lucian, I'm not sure why I liked it so much, I just did. So he said I should take it for my own name Yugo seemed to think it was a good Idea too, I've never seen him actually try to name someone or something before, He probably just wants to make sure he gives you good fitting ones."

"But what if we did the same?" Tiny asked "We could find a name we like and take it as well right?"

"God," Talia sighed "Why can't he just go 'you're mary, your mike' done, that simple."

"Yeah, but a name means something." Lucian said "don't you know what Talia means?"

The snarky girl was caught of guard by that question, she didn't know what her name meant, she was born with it and always had it. Then again if she was being honest she had lived timelessly for thousands of years within Emrub, she was certain that at some point someone had told her the meaning of her name, another woman, older than her, her mother maybe? It had been so long ago.

"Are you okay Talia?" Lucas asked suddenly "You just turned really red."

"I-I…" Talia stuttered "No, I don't know what my name means, nor do I need to, it's just a name!" she huffed out, though by her tone Lucas could tell that the lack of knowledge genuinely bothered her.

"I think everyone should know what their name means," Lucian said "Mine means 'bringer of light'"

"That couldn't get any cheesier if we tried." Talia responded.

Lucian frowned "Don't get jelous just cuz I know what mine means and you don't."

"Why you!" Lucas grabbed her from under the arms as the struggled and squirmed, shouting insults at the Yugolite and swearing to do a number of terrible things to him.

"I thought you said she scared you." Lucian said.

"When she's mad at me, yes." Lucas replied "Otherwise, not really."

After a few minutes Talia stopped struggling and hung limp from Lucas' arms.

"Put me down Lucas," she said "I promise not to do anything."

"Okay," Lucas said placing her feet back on solid ground.

Lucian expected her to yell 'Psyche!' and come after him anyway and had his clawed form ready just in case, but the girl seemed to be content remaining by Lucas' side. He wondered briefly if they were siblings or if they were romantically involved. Perhaps they were one of those rare boy-girl pairs that became really close friends without romantic involvement, he had heard of that, but never seen in reality.

It only graced his curiosity for a moment though before Yugo returned with Adamai in tow, both Yugolites were visibly tensed around the white dragon.

"Is he really _that_ scary?" Talia asked skeptically

Adamai smiled and disappeared in a flash reappearing behind the eliatrope girl, his claw lightly touched her back and slowly rose eventually wrapping itself around her neck. Talia's eyes widened in fear and terror, her face slowly seemed to turn blue as she hyperventilated in fear.

"When I want to be little one." Adamai said in a condescending tone before disappearing again and reappearing next to his brother.

"He's in a mood today," Yugo said as explaination.

"Yeah…" Talia croaked out before regaining a small portion of her composure "I think I'm done talking to the psycho murder dragon for now."

"Wise." Was all Adamai had to say.

"Well, we should go to Kelba so we can get a boat to the trool fair," Lucian said trying to lighten the mood.

"Right." Lucas said trying not to act happy that Talia got what she deserved. "how do we do that?"

"You guys have zap portals in Emrub right?" Yugo said.

"Yeah," Lucas said "they let you go to other islands instantly."

"We have those here too," Yugo said "No need for a boat this time though, I have a trool fair crystal."

"Oh," Lucian said "That certainly makes things easier."

Rip hated paperwork, the worst part of this new job. He was a divine champion damn it! He should not be reduced to some pencil pushing figurehead. He supposed he was being a little harsh on Seraphin, the Aetherian had trusted him with the protection of this world from outside threats, he would indeed put those champion powers to use should any threat make it's way across the krozmos to threaten this planet.

He felt something, an energy he had felt just that morning, but why was he back here? Hadn't he gotten what he came for? Before he could even rise in order to greet his friend a portal opened before the large oaken door that led out of his office, Rip was surprised to see not Yugo, but rather a pair of teens that bore him a remarkable resemblance. Eliatropes? He wasn't sure.

"Can I help you?" Rip said cautiously, his hand resting on his hammer's hilt.

"We hope so," One of the teens said "We're looking for someone, a god, we hear that the gods come here often, we were hoping you could help us find him."

That was actually a reasonable request, rip allowed himself to relax a bit.

"There are a lot of deities in this world," Rip said "I'll need you to be more specific."

The boy seemed a little confused for a moment, like he didn't quite understand what Rip was saying, but he decided against asking intead moving forward and continuing his original line of thought.

"We seek the God-King." The boy said.

"God-King?" Rip said "The gods have no king."

"He's a god and a king, so we call him God-King." The second boy said in response.

"uuuuuhhhhh… right." Rip said "I don't know anyone of that title, a name would be more helpful."

"We are not permitted to speak it." The first boy said "We are his creations, it would be disrespectful."

Rip sighed and sat down, who on earth were the on about? Creations? The one who created the Eliatropes was, well, Eliatrope. The only one he knew of that wasn't made by her was Lucian but… wait, he was so dumb sometimes.

"You're Yugolites aren't you?" Rip said in revelation.

"Yes." The first boy said.

"Then you're looking for Yugo."

"Yes."

"Okay," Rip said "But I should warn you he won't like it if you call him God-King. He's pretty big on the whole, 'I'm just a boy named Yugo' thing."

"You know him?" the boy said.

"Yes," rip said "I helped him save the world once. He was just here this morning."

"Then he can't be far!" the two boys said excitedly.

"Hold up there." Rip said "He could be all the way back to emelka by now, he has a good number of Emelka crystals to his name."

"Emelka crystals?" The first boy asked.

"Yeah," Rip said "Haven't you ever used a zaap Portal before?"

"No." the two said simultaneously

"Ah," Rip answered "Well here, this is an Emelka Crystal, and an Astrubian crystal so you can get back once your done." He said throwing a bronze crystal and a grey crystal towards the pair, the second boy caught them "Yugo lives with the mayor Alibert, they run an inn and restaurant."

"What?" The second boy said "That's hardly a position for a god!"

"That's not up to you," rip said "Yugo chooses to do as he does, you can't really force him to do otherwise."

"I-I suppose you're right." The first boy said

"The zaap portal is in the center of town." Rip said "good luck on your journey."

The two disappeared as they had come in a pair of portals, he hadn't caught the second one the first time around.

"Something about them seems off." Rip said aloud after they had left "Don't you think so?"

"Oh definitely," a voice said from behind "I know Yugo fairly well, I don't think he'd appreciate what you just did."

"I think he can handle himself." Rip said.

"I think those two are meant to cause him harm," the voice said "Even if they don't know it."

 **Author's note: Blergh, my internet has been out for a few days now, just got it back for the moment, but it'll be off again shortly I'm told… I'm moving here in a few days so I won't have internet until after that.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Of The Century!

**KrazyFanfiction1: Thanks, yes they will be, suprises all around.**

 **XennThe Eliatrope: I'm a twenty-five year old man who sits on his couch playing video games most days (when I'm not working or writing) How am I supposed to respond to this? I'm flattered for sure, a little touched maybe, I'm not sure about the rest so I'll concentrate on the advice part. Do you have a Fan Fiction account? You're question's kind of a broad one and it'll be easier to answer it in a PM chat cuz I always end up writing long paragraphs when I try to explain things.**

 **Nahmen: I have thought of that, in fact that is exactly how the eliatrope civilization in Emrub operates. However there were a few things to take into consideration… First: Yugo has grown up around humans with human ideals and concepts painting his mental growth, Second: the world of twelve is, for the most part, owned by other nations or city states, one cannot simply start planting colonies everywhere, they need a foundation upon which to build their civilization first. I'm glad you like the conflict, it is indeed the driving point for the story, I have always been fascinate by the "flawed hero" who maybe doesn't always feel himself worthy of his calling, Yugo is a variant of this called the "Uncertain hero" who is afraid to step into the hero's role due to his own shortcomings, he displays this heavily at the end of season 1/beginning of season 2 when he says he is uncertain that he is ready to use the eliacube because he watched it corrupt "an adult much stronger than I am."**

 **Chapter 4: The fight of the century!**

Lucian was blown away by the Trool fair, he had never actually seen it, the last time he was here, he had remained in Ruel's buggy in order to guard it from intruders, which had turned out to be Cleophee. The fair was full of bright and colorful things, amazing weapons and superfluous clothing, there was a fighting arena, and places where children played games, there were many strange and delightful foods.

It appeared that his Yugolite brethren had a similar reaction to the fair, though it did not appear to have any effect on Yugo or the eliatropes brought with them. Yugo was understandable, he had been here many times now and though it was likely still fun he had a kingdom to build and a people to protect and that took precedence. But the other Eliatropes had never seen it, he wondered why they seemed so calm and unmoved by it, had they been somewhere similar before?

"So what are we doing here exactly?" The girl yugolite said "Aren't we supposed to be looking for an island?"

Lucian sighed "Would you be happy if your brother ran off to do something important without you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said with a huff "Not unless we agreed to it first."

"Well, neither would Yugo's girlfriend." Lucian said then he added under his breath "Or mine for that matter."

"What was that last part?" The girl Yugolite asked.

Lucian smiled "nothing." He said pleasantly.

Yugo stopped for a moment, his head tilted to the side his hand under his chin rubbing it in thought.

"Is everything alright my king?" Lucas asked.

"Celeste…" Yugo said absently "I think that's it…"

"Um…" Lucas replied "What?"

"You," Yugo said pointing at the yugolites "I think I will name you now." he said.

"What?" The boy said "Right now?"

"Yes," Yugo replied "I have given it some thought, and I think I have found good names for both of you."

"You," he said pointing at the girl "You will be Celeste, the name means 'one born of heaven' I think it's suits you."

The girl was a bit taken aback, she felt something inside, a warm feeling as though she was being embraced in the arms of a loving father, she didn't understand, could the mere words of the God-King do so much? She had not known the extent of his power before, it seemed that he had filled something in her, something that had been missing a hole she hadn't even been aware needed to be filled.

"And you," He said pointing to the boy "you will be Kaden, the name once meant fighter, but today it usually means protector, sometimes righteous protector."

Kaden too felt this odd sensation, he though he had been aware that he had something missing before, something that seemed no longer to be missing, he hadn't been certain what would satisfy that hole, but now he was content.

They weren't just something now, now they were someone, Yugo knew well the true power a name held, it elevated someone, made them their own, a person and an identity they could own and build upon to make themselves better, a foundation. He could see in their faces the same look Lucian had given him when he and Alibert had given him his name, a look of happiness and fulfillment. Then came the embarrassing part…

The two fell to their faces, bowing before Yugo whose face instantly turned a broght shade of red. "thank you Go-" he slapped his hands over their mouths and pulled them up.

"Shh!" he said "I don't wish to be called that here! And don't bow, it's abnormal, it will call attention to us."

"But we kinda want that don't we?" Talia said "I mean it'll be easier to get them to come to us, then trying to find them in all this." She swept her arms wide trying to encompass the entire Trool fair.

"That won't be difficult," Lucian said "They'll only be in one of two places…"

The large Trool swung but missed the graceful fighter by just inches, losing his balance a bit befor a sharp pain in his shin caused him to fail at it completely, falling forward and slamming with great force into the ground. A rope slung itself around his wrist and pulled it up, dislocating his shoulder and leaving him virtually defenseless.

The Cra standing above him pushed her boot into his back and pulled with all her limited might, forcing the hand behind his head and dropping it, the flipped and slammed the hand down on the Trool's thick skull eliciting a cry of pain and surrender.

"Enough!" The trool said "You win, I'm done."

"And the great cra Cleophee does it again!" the announcer said, his enthusiasm a false front. Away from the voice amplifying spell rune he turned to his companions in the booth, a number of fight managers, most looking rather upset while one in particular seemed rather joyful.

The announcer sighed, he could hear that even the crowd was getting bored with the girl's ceaseless victories. "For the sake of the fair," he said in a less than happy tone "I hope you can find someone capable of beating this lightweight!"

"Trust us we've tried!" one of the backer said frusterated "But she has single handedly beaten everyone we've thrown at her, We even tried to convince the demi-god Goultard to fight her, but he refused, apparently they're old friends or something!"

"Why fix something that isn't broke!" The happy backer said

"It may be working well enough for you!" The announcer turned on the large enutrof "But if the people get bored they won't even buy tickets, where is your money going to come from then genius!"

"Uh, I hadn't thought of that." He said "But I don't think she'll lose on purpose, she's got three more fights, once that's over I'll just let her go for awhile, we can bring her back later for a couple fights, maybe if someone does really good or something?"

"Three more fights!" the announcer said "we can't afford that!" she needs to be out after the next one!"

"Only way that's gonna happen is if she loses." The enutrof said shrugging.

"Then make sure she loses!" the announcer said angrily.

"What?" the enutrof replied "you want to go down there and tell her to lose, be my guest, but I ain't putting my bacon on the line for that!"

The announcer slammed his fists down on the table behind him, his back to all of them, this was his arena, and he would not see it go to waste!

"I'll cancel all fights until tomorrow," he said forcing himself to stay calm "You have until then to find me a suitable challenger!"

"Wow!" Flopin said as Cleophee walked back to the stands "Mom, Aunt Cleo is so cool! She's all whap, pow, boom!"

"Yes flopin," Eva said with a smile "She certainly is something isn't she?"

"She's incredibly Iop!" Percedal said as he floated down from his position above the stands. "Sometimes I wonder how she was even born a cra."

"What?" Eva asked darkly.

"I didn't mean to offend," Percedal said "I just meant that she has a very Iop mentality, Most Cras are more thinkers than fighters, all that tactical stuff we iops don't really care about you know."

"Gee, thanks." Eva said sarcastically

"but that is what I love about you Eva!" Percedal said "Together we're a perfect team, I'm all attack and movement, while you calcumate and presict."

"Calculate and predict?" Eva corrected.

"Yeah, those." Percedal responded.

"Hey!" Clophee said as she ran up the stands to meet up with her extended family "Did you see that! Seven wins in a row!" she said excitedly "what'll you think Lucian will say when he finds out?"

"I think he'll be happy." Evangelyne answered her sister.

"I don't want him to be happy," Cleo said "I want him to be excited!"

"I think he'll more upset than anything." Elely said "He didn't get to see it after all."

"Elely!" Eva said sternly "that's not nice."

"No, not nice," Cleophee said with a smile "but probably true. He's never actually seen the trool fair has he? Stupid Goultard taking him away for 'training purposes' he's good enough at fighting already."

"Hey flopin!" Percedal said "I think we should go look around for a bit and let the girls talk, don't you?"

"Whatever you say dad." Flopin said

As percedal took his son and put him up on his shoulder the announcer returned to the amplification stand and shuffled through some papers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer began "Due to a, uh, Recent development, we'll be canceling the rest of the fights today, some issue with the water pipes or something, anyway we are sorry for the inconvienience, please return tomorrow to watch your favorite gladiator's fight!"

"Well that sucks!" Cleophee said "I only had three more fights to go too."

"Oh well," Eva said "Nothing for it, lets head home for the day huh?"

"You guys go ahead," Cleo said "I have to find Amalia, she doesn't stick around for these fights too often, pretty sure she'll be in shopping district."

Amalia browsed happily, the sadida bag collection was certainly broad as it always was, and they had an awful lot of sadida sandals and shoes. It was tough to keep up her wardrobe, she had two kinds of clothes adventure/battle clothes and formal wear. For now she was actually trying to find something for her adventuring that had a more lady like formal appeal, the Trool fair had the largest selection, followed by that market outside the temple of scriptures in Astrub. So far no luck however, she needed something practicle, something that would legigamately protect her feel, but also help her look ladylike and stylish as well, and she'd need a number of them, since her clothes had a habit of getting ripped up and destroyed on her adventures, now that she thought about it a pair that had better balance might help if she had to go on a ship again sometime.

"I thought I might you here," A familiar voice said behind her, shocking her and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

"Who dares-" Amalia turned around in a fury, only to be stopped by a young strong hand around her chin.

"I would my flower," Yugo said turning the sadida's cheeks blush red before kissing her lightly.

"Yugo!" Amalia said excitedly, hugging her boyfriend "You finally got some time away from the inn!"

"Well, sort of," Yugo said "but I have something else I have to do to, I thought you might like to do it with me."

Amalia released him from her embrace, but held onto his shoulders "You got taller." She said smiling "Looks like the ageless king isn't so ageless after all."

Yugo smiled back "I kinda like it." He said "I'm stronger now too, Lucian's started complaining how much my punches hurt, even when I don't use wakfu to power the blow."

"So what is this 'thing?" Amalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yugo sighed "It's time to bring Eliatropes back to the world, but we need to find an Island, or possibly several islands that they can use to start rebuilding civilization." Yugo frowned a bit "I was hoping maye your father would approve of you aiding me, he did promise to help my people when the time came for it."

"Of course!" Amalia said excitedly, it's been far too long since I've been adventuring! Is the whole brotherhood coming?"

"Eh, no." Yugo said "Ruel definitely can't, he's gotten to that point finally where adventuring has taken quite the toll on him. His old bones won't take it anymore."

"Poor Ruel," Amalia said "we knew it would happen one day."

"Yes, and I hope to avoid Percedal as well," Yugo said "I know he would leap to aide me as a brother in arms again, but I don't want to take him away from his family, it's not like this is a world threatening situation or anything."

"I see, then Evangelyne won't be coming either huh?" Amalia asked.

"Not if I can help it," Yugo said "Their kids deserve a good childhood, just like I had."

"You're so cute when you worry about others." Amalia said.

Yugo smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said confidently.

"Alright then, but I want Cleophee to come along with us." The sadida Princess stated.

"That's fine," Yugo replied "Lucian is coming, so I think Cleophee's a definite."

"Oh good!" Amalia said, then she frowned "But Cleophee took a ten fight deal with some enutrof at the arena, I doubt she's done with that yet."

Yugo sighed "She'll be done by the end of the day though right?"

"Yeah," Amalia said "I don't see why not. She's pretty good at the stuff."

"Okay, no problem then, we're _that_ short on time." The eliatrope king said relaxing. "We'll be having some guests from Emrub with us."

Amalia just about burst with excitement, nearly knocking the poor adolescent king over "I'M GONNA MEET OTHER ELIATROPES!" she said excitedly drawing more attention than Yugo would like.

"Um… yes." Yugo replied "Yes you are."

"That's so exciting!" Amalia said "I've never met an Eliatrope before, except for you, I wonder what they're like?"

"They're like any other people…" Yugo said "with portal powers… and wings on their heads…"

"Do they have cute hats like yours?" Amalia asked.

"Yes."

"That's adorable!" she said excitedly.

"Okay okay," Yugo said "I'm gonna go look for Cleophee now, meet us at the Zaap gate at the end of the day okay."

"Okay!" Amalia said picking out a pair of shoes she thought might fit the bill, definitely gonna have to go with that boat thing at this point. "But let's stop by the Sadida kingdom first, we have to make sure that dad knows okay?"

Walking back outside the shoe shop, Yugo rejoined Adamai and the others.

"That did take awhile," Talia said "maybe you were right."

"Oh I know I'm right." Lucian said "He's a charmer when he wants to be."

"And what falsehoods might you be telling about me now." Yugo asked as he approached.

"Only ones that make you look good," he said with a smirk "Promise."

` Yugo sighed, Lucian had picked up quite quickly on wit and humor, something he occasionally wished the boy hadn't done so well, though it certainly didn't help to be around Cleophee all the time.

"Well anyway we should head to the arena," The eliatrope said "Cleophee should be over there. She has a few more fights today, so we can watch those before heading out."

"Sounds good to me!" Talia said excitedly, she was always in for a good fight.

"Not gonna happen," Adamai said calmly "They jus announced that they canceled the rest of the fights today."

"What?" Talia said angrily "How do you know?"

"Dragon hearing." He said simply in reply, pointing to the pointed ears he wore while in human form. Adamai's human form had started to take on more human qualities lately, the more time he spent around them, the better he got at mimicking them, he was fast approaching a form as near perfect as Grougaloragran's had been when they had encountered him on Oma Island.

"But what does that mean?" Yugo asked "Is Cleophee done?"

"What do you mean, 'Is Clephee done?" Adamai asked.

"She signed a ten fight deal," Yugo replied.

"Then they're probably trying to make it last a day longer." Adamai said "Typical."

"Do we have time for that?" Kaden asked innocently.

"Yeah we have time," Yugo said "It's not like the world is ending or anything. It's just a little frustrating maybe."

"We should go talk to the fight guys," Talia said "Find out when her fights are tomorrow."

"Okay," Yugo said shrugging his shoulders "Not much else we can do."

Walking to the arena was certainly a case of going against the flow, everyone seemed to be heading away from it. When they got there they were greeted by a guard at the gate who wouldn't let them in.

"Sorry, no more fights today." The guard said bluntly.

"We know," Yugo said "We just wanted to know when the fights are happening tomorrow, specifically the ones for a girl named Cleophee."

"The fights start in the morning," the guard said "Now beat it."

"What, that's it!" Talia said angrily "Of all the nerve!"

"Now now Duncan," A new voice said "That's no way to treat customers, we want them to buy tickets don't we?"

"Um… Yes sir." The guard replied a little nervous.

The newcomer was an Enutrof, a young enutrof by the looks of it, maybe in his early twenties, he had black hair and wore a fancy black cape with gold embroidered into the edges over a mostly white tunic with similar embroideries. Unlike most enutrofs this one seemed to be rather clean cut and stench free.

"My friends," he said pleasantly "Would you perhaps mind taking a walk with me?"

Yugo's guard was instantly up, he didn't trust this guy one bit, who was this enutrof to walk up and make nice like they had known each other for years?

"Please," the enutrof said under his breath "You know Cleophee right? I need to talk about her."

Yugo raised an eyebrow "Fine…" Yugo said "We'll walk, Adamai come with please, Lucian take this and find an inn for the night will you, take our guests with." Yugo handed Lucian a sack with a good deal of Kamas inside.

"Uh, Sure, I guess" The Yugolite replied confused.

The enutrof raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no comment at the boy's words and actions. The boy clearly knew how to go about looking poor but living rich, this was something only upper class Enutrofs tended to master, he wondered who the boy was, the odd appendages on his hat made him one these "yugolites" that had been running around asking questions about their infantile god recently, unless he was mistaken. The white skinned one next to him also gave off an odd vibe, and a bad one at that, it was pretty cleat the small -whatever it was- knew how to fight, he was probably the boy's body guard.

"Right," The enutrof said "Come along then. My name is Sheldon I'm fairly new to the whole fighting game thing, but I'm enjoying it so far."

"I'm Yugo," The eliatrope said "And this is my brother Adamai."

"Oh…" Sheldon said stopping cold " _The_ Yugo, from the brotherhood of the Tofu?"

"The one and only." Yugo said with a smirk, this guy would be pretty certain not to try any tricks on them if they knew who he was.

"I expected you to be taller." Sheldon said "You've got a bunch of mini yous running around looking for you, they call you, what was it? King-God… God-King, something like that."

Yugo instantly whirled on the man and pushed him against a stone wall as they walked, still close to the arena, the guard from before rushed forward to stop him. The enutrof put up his hand and ordered the guard to stand down.

"You coouldn't do anything to this one," He said "He may not look it, but he's a great deal more powerful than you."

Duncan raised an eyebrow but otherwise obeyed his master's orders.

"Where did you hear that name?" Yugo said agitated.

"Clearly I've hit a sore spot," The enutrof said "I apologize for that.

"Answer the question," Adamai said calmly "It's rare to see my brother ruffled, but you managed it rather quickly, best find another talent."

"That's fine dragon," Sheldon said "I heard it from a couple of young men looking for you, they called themselves 'Yugolites' they said something about a high priest or something, to them you're a god you know, they think you're their creator."

"I am their creator." Yugo said frowning and putting the man down "I used a power I couldn't control, and they were the result."

"Well, that's unfortunate mess then isn't it." Sheldon replied dusting off his shoulders.

Yugo's eyes grew hard again "They're my children." He said darkly.

"Okay," Sheldon said putting his hands up in a motion of surrender "Yugolites equals sore spot, let's change the subject shall we, this isn't what I wanted to talk about anyway."

"Wise choice." Adamai said.

"Look, you know that Cleophee girl right?" he said "I mean she's in the brotherhood too isn't she?"

"Yes, I do," Yugo said "And yes, she is."

"So do think you can help me with something?" Sheldon asked "She's signed several deals with me over the last few weeks and she beats every opponent they throw at her, people are getting bored of watching her trounce everyone, she's on a ten fight deal right now, but the other backers and the damn arena master are getting rather mad at me now. they want her out, but the only way out if she loses or agrees to annul the deal, neither of which I think she'll do willingly."

"So," Yugo asked "What do you want from me?"

"Will you please talk to her and get her to annul the deal?" Sheldon asked "I'll bet if you asked she might actually listen, she doesn't like listening to me."

Yugo tilted his head and seemed to think about it for a few minutes, Sheldon seemed to be high on anticipation. Adamai watched carefully, he was fairly certain what the answer would be, but he wanted to keep an eye on his brother's motion anyway. When Yugo smiled an oddly satisfied smile he knew he had been right.

"I think I can help you out." The elaitrope said almost gleefully.

"Ugh!" It's not fair Amalia!" Cleo said frustrated "I only had three more fights!"

"Yugo won't be happy about this…" Amalia said absently.

"Yugo what now?" Cleo asked.

"Oh," Amalia said realizing her error. "Yugo came by earlier, he was going to go find you in the Arena, my guess is he's found an Inn to stay at by now."

"Hmm, what does he need?" Cleo said genuinely curious.

"He's gonna take us on another adventure!" Amali said excitedly, "He says we'll be traveling in the company of some of his people, we'll finally get to meet them!"

"That actually sounds pretty cool." Cleo said. "Will Percedal and Eva be joining us?"

"Yugo doesn't want them too." Amalia said "He wants their kids to have a chance at a normal happy childhood."

"They're the children of a god," Cleo said "I think that's about as far from normal as you get."

"Yeah, now that I think about it…" Amalia said "That's pretty true. Oh, well, I think it's sweet he's looking out for them, he may still look childish, but he really is a,king at heart."

"Spare me," Cleo said almost rectching at the romantic display, she wasn't opne for all the frilly girly romances, that was one reason that she like Lucian so much, he didn't really get any of that stuff either. The two of them sparred and fought together as one and just enjoyed quiet times together when they weren't fighting. Stupid Goultard running off with him for "training purposes" he was learning just fine without the Demi-God's help. Cleo huffed unintentionally, Amalia seemed to understand instantly what was bothering her friend.

"Missing Lucian are we?" she asked.

Cleo sighed "Yeah, Goultard's a prick."

"He just wants to help." Amalia said "Just let him for awhile."

"Whatever." Cleo said rolling over and trying to get some sleep.

A new day and a new set of matches, Cleo turned her arm over and over stretching out her shoulder while she waited for her next opponent to appear.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said "We are truly glad to see you return today, following the upset yesterday with the water pipes we are in full swing and ready to go!"

The crowd cheered, Cleo saw Sheldon take his seat in the stands, the younger enutrof winked at her and waved, she smirked, the man was certainly glad to have her on his side, his coin purse must be getting heavy by now.

"We have a special match for you all today!" the announcer said "Perhaps a match where the amazing Celophee of the Brotherhood of Tofu will meet her match!"

Cleo rolled her eyes, the announcer was sort of forced to make this sound as good as possible, but whatever they threw at her, she was going to beat it."

Her bow dropped from a receptacle abover her head, she raised an eyebrow, weapons weren't allowed in conventional matches. She caught her bow and looked up at the communication rune, floating above her and to her right.

"Trust me," Sheldon's voice came over the rune "You're gonna need it."

"Today is truly a special day friends!" the announcer continued as a cage was lowered over Cleo and the other door opened for the sake of the other participant.

"Today we have a hero of the world, a mighty warrior who has faced death down three times to save the world from utter destruction!"

Cleo raised her eyebrows, some ancient hero? Who was she set to fight, the only heroes that had saved the world so many times were the guardians or… _crap_ she thought _please don't be another tofu member_.

"The one, The Only…" The announcer continues as a silhouette became visible waking into the cage "Yugo! Founder of the Brotherhood!"

Cleo's heart stopped, did he just say what she thought he said, the silhouette became clearer and a somewhat aged Yugo walked into the ring, he was a little taller now, his arms more muscular, his body starting to take on the qualities of an adult Elaitrope.

"Hey cleo." He said in that innocent pleasant voice. "Sheldon said if you lose we can leave, so…" his face changed and became more excited and serious "Ready to lose?"

This couldn't be happening, what was Yugo thinking!, this was insane, she had only heard tales of the battles with Nox and Ogrest, but she had been there for Achron's fall, she knew the kind of power Yugo possessed, and she knew she stood no chance of matching it in a hundred years.

"Don't worry Cleo," Yugo said, again using that pleasant voice "Think of it as a sparring match."

Cleo gulped, she was going to lose very badly.

 **Author's note: Holy crap I finished it, I even managed to set myself up with something for next time. I'm moving this week though so don't expect an update until Monday or Tuesday next week, I need to get stuff ready, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Yugo vs Cleo

**Link Fangirl01: Ruel is** _ **very very**_ **old, according to the timeline on Krozmos wiki he was born some 19 years prior to Ogrests Chaos (As was Alibert… people live very long lives in this world…) besides that he was becoming less and less interested in adventuring throughout the duration of season 2 and pretty much stayed out of the final battle for it all together. In the OVA he fought in one battle as a Dhrellzerker with Percedal and Yugo, but afterwards was quite tired and made it clear that such energy was difficult for him to keep up anymore. Also Yugo is off on his own adventure now, and I'd like to keep the story centered on him. That being said I never actually stated that Percedal and Evangelyne weren't coming, only that Yugo didn't want them to, there's a reason they made an appearance in the last chapter, also I need a plausible reason to start that fanfic that surrounds the escapades of the children lol. Adamai gave the group the name, but Yugo actually made the decision to create the brotherhood in the first place, besides the announcer can say whatever he wants, he doesn't have to have all the right info, it's all for the cheering crowd. If I ever have kids finding names will be… difficult, I'm a picky bastard, I spent two days just on that alone (Though Kaden is the name of a cool character in a fanfiction called Hero I've been reading lately Yoink!** **but it really does mean fighter/protecter depending on which culture it comes from). Talia is supposed to be a brat, Lucas is quiet and reserved, but far stronger than her, he kinda lets her do her thing on account of arguing with her is sort of pointless. Oh this fight will be fun, very fun indeed, I'm the writer, and even I can't wait! We are, are we? Well that's an interesting tidbit.**

 **Krazy Fanfiction1: Poor Cleo indeed, and yes ALL THE SHIPPING! Though I like to make my pairings pretty damn clear instead of all that ambiguous stuff.**

 **Vulcaniclord: First off, your name is beast as F**k. Yes, I do in fact intend to make the romances between both Yugo and Amalia and also Lucian and Cleo more prevelant in this one, as the primary motive is a little calmer. The last story had more of a "Holy shit the world is ending unless we figure some shit out fast" kind of feeling to it so that sort of took up a lot of creative potential. The Yugolites pantheon is something I haven't fully constructed yet, though Amalia would have a high place in it. They have a memory of when they were born, but see it through this very poetic light, everything they know about it is based off of the feelings and memories rushing through Yugo's mind just prior to, during and just after the fight with Ogrest. The ogre holds an interesting place as both hero and villain, as it is because of his actions that the power to create them was harnessed, but the ogre was in fact Yugo's enemy at the time. They also have more descriptive names for everyone as you may have noticed. Yugo is God-King, Adamai is Demon-King, Ogrest is "The Dark one" other than that, I haven't really constructed yet, but we'll see.**

 **Chapter 5: Yugo vs Cleophee!**

Cleophee's garb had changed in the month since Yugo had last seen her, presumably in order to look more intimidating in the arena. She sproted hard leatherv armor pieces over both her forearms and her shoulders, Leather braces also adorned her shins. Her pants were a little loose, but the braces held them to her skin as though they were form fitting, there were several pockets in them and they seemed to be filled with various items. Her belt was another new addition, it was the same belt, but with more pouches and various tools and small weapons hanging from it. Despite the more intimidating look the cra's face only betrayed one emotion: fear.

That hit Yugo straight in the heart, she didn't genuinely believe he was gonna hurt her did she? Surely they knew one another better than that, he supposed it was only natural though, she had seen his battle with Achron after all, that was no mean feat and took no small amount of power to accomplish, he didn't have access to Seraphin's greater-that-godly power at this time, but his own was still awesome in it's own right.

Percedal sat there staring, he was just astounded, why? Yugo had never seemed the type to go for this kind of thing before. To top that off what was he even doing here? Wasn't the eliatrope back in Emelka the last he heard?

"Wow!" Flopin said excitedly "That's Yugo down there! He'll be amazing!"

Percedal huffed "Why does _he_ get to go out there and fight the cra champion?" he said almost childishly.

"Because," Eva offered "He's not the Cra Champion's Brother-in-law."

"No.", a new voice said "but he is stupid."

Eva and Percedal turned to see Adamai standing near them, with him were what appeared to be four Elaitropes, five if you counted Lucian.

"Where did they come from?" Percedal said pointing to the four.

"Two are elaitropes from Emrub," Adamai said and Lucas waved, shoving Talia who begrudgingly joined him. "The other two are creations like Lucian."

"Oh," Percedal said "Pleased to meet you, I am Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove." He said with an air of pride extending his hand in greeting.

"He's also the Iop God." Adamai whispered to the others

Percedal looked like he was about to burst a vein in his forehead "Don't call me that!" he said angrily "I don't really want it."

"You're as bad as Yugo" Lucian commented.

"But daddy," Eley said "That makes you so cool!"

"I know sweety," Percedal said "But it makes others afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Elely said "Does that make me brave!?" she said looking for approval

"Very brave indeed!" Percedal replied lifting her in the air "My brave little Iop princess!"

"Yugo is going to be unhappy to see you here," Adamai commented rather bluntly and randomly.

"What?" Percedal asked "Are you kidding me, we're best buds!"

"Yeah," Adamai said "But he didn't want to bother you, and now he will definitely be bpthering you, in his mind that is."

"How would he be bothering me?" Percedal asked.

"Well," Adamai replied "To make a long story short…"

The whistle blew and the fight began, Cleo knew she stood little chance against Yugo head on, she was beginning to see why Sheldon had lifted the weapon ban for this fight now.

"let's see how far I can get without using my powers," Yugo said with a smirk, he proceeded to charge at her quickly. Cleo fired three arrows in quick succession, each one perfectly on target, but unfortunately Yugo was faster than she had anticipated, even without his portals, he dodged each one at the last second taking the opportunity to move in closer to her. He had been training.

Deciding that her bow would be more useful now as a melee weapon she pulled the sheath off of a blade she had added to the bow's structure, this was another addition she had made for sake of fights in the arena, though she had never needed to use it. She had kept it because she thought it made her bow look cooler, she was glad of that decision now.

Cleo was clearly unlike her sister, Eva, though a good shot, preferred to fire large volleys and coat the battlefield with arrows, Cleo, if Lucian was to be believed, rarely used this tactic, she instead preferred to deal with a target with as few shots as possible. If those three arrows were any indication, the yugolite was correct. She had nearly hit him too, that last arrow had come too close, but he was on top of her now, and if there was any kind of fight that the eliatrope king excelled at, it was melee.

His fist swung, but the cra ducked the blow, only to be knocked off her feet by his foot half a second later. He flipped up looking to land on her chest, but was quickly forced back when she brandished her bow with a shining silver blade upon it. The knife barely missed Yugo's leg as he altered his coars, landing near her head and leaping back a step.

Cleo was quick to get up, that had been too close, maybe Yugo wasn't invincible after all, he seemed a bit cocky, like he wouldn't even need his powers to beat her. He hadn't summoned a single portal or used his wakfu weapons either. It was amazing how much headway he had made without the use of magic, but it was also infuriating, like he wasn;t taking her seriously. He smirked and motioned with his hand for her to bring on the next round, okay he was asking for it. She hadn't been idle either, Cra had been training her, her mentality was odd among cra, but the god had ensured her that she was a special kind of cra that didn't surface often, and Yugo was going to find out how special she was.

He dodged as a dagger was thrown, it had been hidden in her boot, no surprise Cleo had never fought solely with a bow, she like knives a lot too. He was already enjoying himself, he had never actually seen Cleo's fighting style up close before, now he would get to test how far it went, and how close she was to he and Percedal. She would have to beat him with skill, as soon as he wasn't sure he could win on his skill alone, he would use his powers, but for now, he simply dodged and attacked, finally landing a blow with his right foot into her side, Cleo let out a gasp of pain, but before Yugo could even wonder if she was alright, she had grabbed his leg and used his own momentum against him, throwing him towards the cage.

"Well that didn't last long," Yugo said under his breath, he summoned a portal and emerged from another behind her. Using the momentum to strike her back with both his boots, his arms crossed almost casually before twisting mid-air and landing on his feet. What was wrong with her? Lucian claimed her to be unyieldingly strong, and Lucian was in fact a very worthy opponent, his wakfu form was powerful and strong, even he had trouble fighting it sometimes. How could he claim Cleo so strong when she was barely standing up to him?

The cra smiled, he had swallowed it hook line and sinker, he just stood there, head cocked in confusion, he was wondering why she wasn't fighting back very well, he was about to find out. For all his power Yugo had one flaw, he was brutally honest, no deceit or trickery to found in his heart. Cleo's soul was not so clean. She pulled two round objects from one of her pouched and threw them on the ground, a smoke screen ensued covering the vast majority of the cage, she whirled throwing three kunai knives and whipping out a short sword she kept hidden in the small of her back with her bow at most times, slashing at where the eliatrope king stood, except, he wasn't standing there.

"Looking for me?" Yugo's voice stated from above her, she looked up, and to her disbelief the boy was standing, upside down on a portal, as though gravity didn't effect him. How was he doing that? That wasn't an eliatrope power was it? It didn't make sense, it must be an eliatrope power, it wasn;t like he was just defying gravity, he was standing on a portal.

"Now the fun begins." Yugo said with a smirk as he slowly "sank" into his portal. Where was the other one? It had to be, there! she could see it, any moment now, yes! He was emerging.

 _Where did she go?_ Yugo wondered as he pulled himself back into reality through his portal. He looked around, but the cra was nowhere to be seen., the smoke had worn off, but the crates and other obstacles were still blocking his vision, she could be hiding behind any of them. Cleo was moving to a more stealthy approach, not a bad tactic when your opponent has you out powered and out maneuvered, one that might giver her an advantage.

Cleo burst from behind a barrel mere feet from Yugo's left side, her bow already drawn back, he wasn't going to dodge this one. The arrow flew and Yguo turned in response to the noise, not fast enough as the glowing yellow tip slammed into his shoulder, throwing him backwards my it's mere force. Finally, that was the first hit she had managed to land on him, now that he was hit once, he's be easier to deal with.

"That was good cleo," Yugo said as he picked himself up off of the ground, the arrow disappearing when it was no longer needed. "Very good, it actually hurt." Yugo said between grunts. The arrow had pierced him right. As he sat up, she could see that that had in fact been the case, he was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. Maybe he would call it done then, she was a little scared, they were friends after all, they shouldn't be fighting like this, shouldn't be injuring one another like this.

"But you missed the important parts." He said "I can still move it."

She knew that, she had done that on purpose, she didn't actually want to hurt him in any permanent way.

"You don't need to worry about me Cleo," he said "Rip taught me how to use my wakfu aura to regenerate from wounds." To make a point he furrowed his brow in concentration and slowly the wound on his shoulder closed, as though it had never been there. "It takes a lot of energy though." He said. "But it's fine, you can attack me with everything, It's _I_ who should be making sure _you_ don't get hurt."

"You're crazy!" Cleo said angrily "I don't want to hurt you! you're my friend!"

"It's fine," Yugo said "Show me how strong you are, Lucian won't shut up about it, so I wanted to see for myself."

"Really?"

"That, and I need your help," Yugo said "And beating you takes less time than letting you beat three more guys."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Cleo huffed. "Fine, you want to see how strong I am? I'll show you the power of a weapon's master Cra!"

Yugo smiled, _there's the flame, now I just have to stoke it._ He thought to himself as he summoned two portals. "Only if you can stop long enough to think." He said with a smirk, pulling the portals into each other he summoned forth one of his most powerful abilities: a wakfu beam.

The blue beam shot straight for her at light speed, she just barely dodged it, then Yugo started moving it, making it follow her. His hair and hat seemed to billow in blowback currents of air created when the beam was cast forth. Cleo had to keep running, the beam incinerated all it touched, she was pretty sure he'd stop if he thought she was in any danger, but he didn't care about destroying the surroundings, not that it was a problem, it just made a better show anyway.

Suddenly she stopped, dropping to the ground as the beam passed over her she could see the startled look on Yugo's face as he dispersed the spell summoning another portal to begin a new one. He didn't get the chance as daggers flew towards him forcing him to escape into the portal instead, he came out another to meet a short sword under his chin, not bad, she had anticipated his movements. But he could play that game too.

he backtracked, certain she wouldn't lunge at him, back through his portal, emerging from another with sword and shiled in hand. Cleo had again predicted his movements, but not his weapons, the blade was pushed back by his shield with a _clang!_ Then he moved forward with his own sword prodding Cleo as he did, forcing her back, she pun and dodged around the shield, cutting at his hat as she passed through, she knew he didn't like it when people saw what was under that hat.

Yugo moved in time to avoid having his hat cut open by Cleo's sword, _seriously!_ He thought to himself _since when do cra's use swords!_ He felt as the blade passed through his hair, removing several locks as it went, the tip barely avoiding his neck, that was a bad move on his part, the danger this time was all his fault, what had he been thinking trying to dodge that way?

Cleo rolled, sheathing the sword and pulling her bow in a fluid movement that left him quite impressed. This was it though, he could tell by her stance, their distance, everything screamed: Final Blow. Yugo put his arms out summoning all the wakfu he could, pulling it up from the earth itself and even from some stronger individuals in the audience. Blue draconic wings sprouted from his back and he floated, a portal over each hand, the image of an eliatrope master raised before his opponent.

Cleo saw the transformation, she was done and she knew it, no way she was beating the monstrous power he commanded in that form, but hell if she wasn;t gonna try anyway. She pulled back her bow a single arrow visible on it's string.

"All the world on one arrow?" Yugo said as her energy spiked feeding more and more of her own wakfu into the arrow.

"I wouldn't say that." Cleo said with a smirk as the arrow split, and split again, eight arrows spread out on her bow, Yugo cocked an eyebrow but remained calm as he pulled the Portals together for one final blast. Without warning the arrows burst outward forming a cone with it's at Cleo's fingertip, she could feel Lucian's smiling face as the Yugolite watched from the stands, she had a feeling he was here.

"Are you ready?" Yugo said calmly

"All set." She replied

"Then…" Yugo continued

"GO!" they both shouted simultaneously as each released their ultimate move. Yugo's beam blasted forth singing the air as it flew, Cleo's arrows burst outward, curving inward together and slamming their points together at a single point of impact right at the beam's head creating an explosion of devastating proportions, that widened more with every second almost taking up the whole cage before finally dissipating. The aftermath clearly told the tale, Yugo's wings were gone, all that extra power blasted forth from his being, he was panting heavily, cuts and scraped everywhwere.

Cleo was no better, he body ravaged by the explosions wrath, but she was smiling, that had been intense, that had been fun, she had had no idea, Yugo was quite amazing, and her own power had grown so much. But not quite enough, she fell to one knee, panting. She tried to get up, but the effort only drained her more forcing her body to collapse to the ground without the energy to stand.

"Just barely." Yugo said as he fell backwards, his body catching itself on the cage's bars, he exhaled deeply, but kept his consciousness "I'm gonna sleep like a rock." He said, exhausted.

"What an upset ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled from his place in the stands "Yugo manages to stop the scourge of the ring, the terrifying Cleophee! And what a battle it was! Surely it will be remembered and sung by the bards. Remember folks you can't get a show this good anywhere else!"

Percedal sighed "So that's what all this is about is it." He said "It's fair I suppose, but he should know better than to try and keep me froman adventure!"

"Or me for that matter!" Eva said "We are the brotherhood, we have his back, surely he knows that!"

"as much as I hate to agree this time," Adamai said "I can think of a good reason not to have you along Percedal."

The red headed knight grunted "Is it the god thing?" he asked showing far more perception than usual.

Adamai cocked an eyebrow "How did you know?" he asked genuinely curious.

"It's all I ever hear about these days," Percedal replied "Iop god this, Iop god that, you must be responsible, you must do what's best for all iops, I didn't want this, and I don't want it now, I am Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, Iop warrior and ShuShu knight, it's all I've ever been, and all I've wanted to be."

Adamai sighed "Far be it from me to tell you how to live sir knight." He said "being a god can't be easy, I have watched Yugo struggle with it for some time now."

"OH MY GOD!" Talia said her eyes like stars as she looked upon the aftermath of the battle.

"He is sooo cool!" she said "Can all Eliatropes do that?" she asked putting herself between Adamai and Percedal, grabbing adamai's shoulders and shaking them "Do you think he'd teach me how!"

Adamai grabbed her head pushed, stopping her motion and therefore stopping her from shaking him anymore. "That ability is dangerous, he shouldn't of even used it here." He said.

"Yeah but still-"

"NO!" Adamai cut her off "You are not ready for such a thing, all power comes at a price, and the price for that power could end the world if not used with care." Adamai's face softened upon seeing her disappointment "He really shouldn't of used it here, it truly is dangerous, I only want to protect this world."

"Yeah yeah," She said "Whatever, shut me out, everyone else does."

Adamai was taken aback by those words.

Percedal whistled "Good luck with that one." He said "I need to go give Yugo a piece of my mind." He said standing up and floating downward towards the gladiator area.

"Did I say something wrong?" Adamai asked, his question was not aimed at anone in particular.

"No," Lucas answered "Talia has had a… difficult life, she didn't take life in emrub so well, most of the people up there aren't too fond of her."

"Well, she is a bit of a brat." Adamai said

"It's more than that." Lucas said, but beyond that he deigned not speak.

"You were amazing!" Kaden and Celese kept yelling at Yugo, the pair had rushed down to see him as soon as the fight was over, he had stumbled his way into the break room, refusing aid from the local eniripsas, he need to get better at regenerating anyway.

"Yeah," he said "Sure."

"No really!" Kaeden said "How can you keep saying you're not a god after all that?" he asked.

"Because I'm not." He said "Did you see how close she came to beating me, I'm a mortal, just like she is."

"Yugo!" that voice… No, what was he doing here, the whole point had been to avoid him, had he been watching, did he see the fight, no no no no!

"Hey there little buddy!" Percedal said happily as he walked into the room. "That fight was pretty good, not as Iop as I would've prefere, you talked too much."

"Percedal." Yugo said in a quiet voice, his disappointment evident in the one word.

"Whoa, cold." Percedal said he wrapped his arm around Yugo's shoulders earning him several grunts of pain "Y'know if you wanted to go off on a double date with Lucian and Cleo, you could've just said so, you don't need all the hiding and secrecy."

Yugo's eyes went wide "Who told you!" he demanded

"Adamai,' Percedal said "But don't think that means you're off the hook, the brotherhood goes where it's leader goes Yugo, you can't stop that, it's been that way since we started, we may go separate ways for awhile but we all get back together for important things like this… eh… what was the important quest again, I think I forgot."

Yugo sighed "We have to find a home for the eliatropes and the yugolites." He said. Though he still hated using that last word.

"And you weren't gonna bring me," percedal said "Because I have kids now."

"Yeah," Yugo said "They deserve to have their parents around to take care of them, I did."

"Yugo," Percedal said with a sigh "They aren't going to have a normal childhood, you know that right? They're the children of a god and mortal hero, they will always live within that legend!"

"Sure, yeah, I guess." He said "I just don't want them to come with and end up in danger, like they did last time."

"But Flopin proved to be a powerful fighter!" Percedal said.

"Yeah, but he's a still a kid," Yugo said "And inexperienced!" The elitrope king grunted in pain as his body very slowly regenerated, Wakfu was nowhere near as good at this as, whatever the immortals and aetherians used, but Rip had warned him about that.

"Look, at least leave the kids with alibert okay." Yugo said

"Why?" Percedal said setting him with a glare that meant he had better come up with a damn good reason or dally would refuse it outright.

"Look," Yugo continued "If you and Eva come with, you're warriors, if something were to happen to youm I-I would be sad, but I would know you died bravely, a warriors death, I can't fault you for that. But your kids… I have enough lived on my shoulders, I don't want any more, if your kids got hurt or… worse, I'm not sure I could forgive myself!"

Percedal's expression softened and he walked over to Yugo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me ask you, one parent to another, would you expect me to protect your children?"

This was rare, every now and then Percedal would say something incredibly deep something that sounded wise beyond any Iop's ability to comprehend, maybe it was just because he was still getting flashes of his previous life, or maybe, there were truly some things he knew better about that Yugo.

"That's my responsibility." Yugo said.

"Exactly," Percedal said "And my children are mine, now then, the matter is settled, I will leave them with your dad, _if he consents_!" Percedal added the last phrase as a condition, Yugo knew that meant that if Alibert didn't want the Sadlygrove twins around, he would be taking them with him. He walked away waving goodbye.

Celeste and Kaden looked at Yugo, his wounds were nearly healed now, most of them had been superficial anyway, it was the matter of rest that bothered him most, they probably wouldn't be leaving until morning now. _damn it!_ He thought _This is exactly what I didn't want!_

"hmph," Kaden said with a small half smile "Maybe you're okay as a mortal after all." He said "I don't think a god would have said something like that."

"You don't know the gods well." Yugo replied

"Damn!" the first bow said as he leaned back in his stolen seat. "That was awesome, no wonder they call him God-King."

"He is our creator," the second boy said "The demon king is here as well, that cannot be good."

"But the knight is here two," the first boy said "He did not seem fettered by the demon king's presence."

"The demon King" the second boy said "Perhaps his power has been muted, sealed away, perhaps he is in forced servitude, for now."

"the demon king was with the two runaways," The first boy said "I think that fight may have been a deal struck between the two brothers. That would explain why the knight was calm. Also why the God-king fought while the demon king stood aside and did nothing."

"Perhaps," the second boy said "Perhaps the demon king seeks the power of creation once more, perhaps he wished to gamble and best the god-king forcing him to give it up.."

"The girl," The first boy said "I think she was a champion the knight put forth, perhaps to deceive the demon-king? To trick him into losing?"

"Perhaps, Perhaps not," the second said "We canno continue to guess all the perhapses that may have been, we must find the runaways, The demon king gave them to the god-king, he may have twisted them, turned them against our creator."

"Then what should we do?"

"Watch and wait," The second boy said "We cannot hope to defeat the demon-king, if he finds us before we find a way to the god-king, we will most surely die."

"The demon-king's wrath is legendary," The first boy said "They seek an island, the demon king is to accompany them, we will have to find our own vessel on which to follow behind."

"Varily brother," The second said "We shall indeed."

 **Author's note: I think that is the longes single fight scene I have ever done, let me know if it was epic enough for you, I kinda felt like I put in a little too much cheese there, but I'd like to see how the readers feel. Alas the return of our other Yugolite friends, what devious plans have they in store for our heroes?**


	6. Chapter 6: The voyage Begins

**Link Fangirl01: Yeah they are hella old, I'm kinda curious how Ruel came out to be like the old fart character while Alibert seems to be more in his middle age and totally good to go for another 30 years at least by real human standards. Keep in mind that despite the amazing final battle put in place in Beyond the Skies that happened while he was using the absorbed energy of the Aetherians and Immortals nearby as well as the power of Eliatrope. Normally he only has access to his own personal pool of wakfu, large though it may be, it is not infinite. The "new" Yugolites have already appeared once before, in Rip Van Winkle's office.**

 **Volcaniclord: a fellow Yu-gi-oh! Player, yes! I have had the misfortune of not really having the money to build all the awesome decks I want, and my only decent deck is a blue eyes white dragon deck because it was inexpensive and also very effective, unless you're fighting insektorz, (F'n hate those mother effers!) Your review is quite flattering but you hit one nail dead on the head, inner struggles, I am always much more interested in the inner struggle that any given character is facing than the fight they are fighting outwardly. Tristipain, despite being all Iopish has begun to embrace his responsibility both as a father to his children and as a god to his people, but he still holds himself to the responsibility of a friend and mentor to Yugo kind of an older brother character, having kids is no excuse not to help your brother in his time of need. I do intend to keep moving towards a more refined definition of king, god and father, definitions that Yugo must mold and create for himself, he has to find his balance.**

 **Chapter 6: The Voyage begins.**

The brotherhood was gathered outside of Alibert's home, Yugo was inside talking to the man, trying to convince him to watch over Percedal's children until they were done, Eva was with him. They did not think he would refuse, in fact they figured it would be easy, the old man might actually take them to the Sadida kingdom while they were away. He liked to spoil kids rotten sometimes.

Everyone looked to the door as it opened and Yugo and Eva emerged, the children were clinging to Eva's skirt begging her to stay.

"But momma!" Flopin said hurt "Ive fought bad guys before, and won too."

"You've already risked your life once Flopin." Eva said sweetly "You don't need to again, I won't have my little cra's life cut short, and this adventure will be dangerous, there are mighty creatures out there in the wild."

"But you're going," flopin complained "and papa too!"

"Papa will make sure nothing happens to me." She said ruffling the boy's blonde hair "You need to stay and take care of your sister, and help Alibert take care of chibi, and keep Grougal out of trouble, it's a big job, for my big boy."

Flopin huffed "I'm not so little anymore mom," he said which simply elicited a laugh from everyone present and caused his face to turn beet red.

"What?" he asked trying to wipe tears from his eyes "Don't make fun of me!"

"No one's making fun of you flopin," Yugo said switching almost completely to a serious look "We all know what you've accomplished, but there are those who won't be so happy about a new nation, might try to stop me, they might come after my little brother to get at me, you need to protect him, it's very important. I'm trusting you with him."

"Really?" Flopin said, his face brightening.

"Really." Yugo said with a soft smile, this seemed to satisfy the blonde boy and he was glad to let him mother go "I won't fail you Yugo!" Flopin said trying to imitate a knight, it was all the group could do to keep from laughing again as they walked away towards the zaap portal.

"Back to kelba," Yugo said flicking a crystal into the arch "All the ships leave from there."

As soon as the party was through the portal the laughter began "Were you serious about all that Yugo?" Percedal said "Trusting Flopin with the safety of your brother?"

"Half serious," Yugo said "It wasn't untrue, but he likelihood of it happening is very small. He bought it though."

Eva was laughing too, "that he did, Elely looked like she was aware of what was really going on, but didn't say anything because she knew Flopin would object, and she likes having her big brother around."

"So flopin did pop out first," Lucian said off handedly "I always wondered about that."

"Yes he did," Eva said with a mischievous look "And dally was mortified that he wouldn't get a little Iop."

"It all worked out." Percedal said with a nervous smile "even if I did get a little more that I could chew."

Another round of laughter stalled the group again, only the two Yugolites weren't laughing, they genuinely didn't understand what was so amusing.

"I don't get it" Celeste said "Why is this funny?"

"You'll understand when you have kids," Evangelyne replied as the laughing fit subsided Celeste and Kaden looked at each other momentarily and blushed thoroughly before looking away from each other. "Oh, they're adorable Yugo." She said smiling

"I try," the eliatrope said in spirit of the joke, shrugging his shoulders.

"Im surprised hey even know how that works," Percedal said off handedly.

A fearful thought occurred to Yugo just then. "I don't have any… grandchildren I should know about yet," he asked the two "do I?"

Kaden scratched his head "Not that I know of," he said "The high priest keeps a pretty tight reign on that too."

"Thank Eliatrope!" Yugo said "I don't think I could handle being called 'grandpa' already."

Talia made a sort of snorting noise in amusement "Grandpa Yugo," she said sending shivers up the Eliatrope kings spine "Almost sounds better than king Yugo." The named Eliatrope chose to ignore her comment, hoping she would let it go.

"The docks are this way!" Percedal said suddenly trying to relieve the tension, heading off towards the west.

"The docks are south Dally" Eva aid with a smile.

"Right!" Percedal said "I knew that, I was just… Testing you, that's it!"

Yugo shook his head, same old Dally, even Godhood couldn't cure him of that thick skull he'd always had. The group headed onward looking for a boat to take they could hire, or perhaps buy. They were going to need to do a lot of searching, it might be better to buy a boat then to hire a captain, Eva was fairly good at Piloting the boats, Yugo could too, in fact it would probably be easier now that he was little taller.

As they were passing through the market Yugo heard a familiar hummed tune, one he hadn't heard in awhile, one that usually meant a certain guest at the Inn. The eliatrope's head turned towards a stand that was selling fruits of some kind. The old man manning the stand was rambling off about how well preserved they were and the various methods that he employed to obtain them, but Yugo didn't care about that, in front of the stand was a familiar raggedy clad Enutrof studying the fruits with a careful eye.

"Ruel!" the word escaped his lips before he could stop it and he was dashing across the plains of the market. The older man turned and was near instantly caught up in a huug from the still shorter eliatrope.

"Yugo?" the man's voice asked as an eyebrow raised.

"It's been so long Ruel," Yugo said "You don't come to the Inn often anymore."

Ruel smiled a soft smile "Your dad and I aren't getting along so well right now I'm afraid," Ruel said "He's finally run out of patience for my tab."

Yugo looked up at Ruel in bewilderment. "It's not like you can't pay it," he asked "Why don't you?"

"It's a matter of Enutrof honor my boy." Ruel said "I'm not sure you'd understand, Alibert may have raised you, but you're an eliatrope, you're naturally inclined to adventure and friendship, not to kamas."

Yugo frowned "You're right, I don't understand." He said sadly.

"Please tell me we are not inviting the stinky old man to join us Yugo!" another voice cut in, Amalia's to be specific.

"I didn't even ask him," Yugo said under his breath

"Join you?" Ruel asked curious "What adventure are you having now?" Ruel said looking over the gathered members of the brotherhood and the Eliatropes before him. "An awfully large crew you've gathered, You'll need a boat I'll assume." He said with a wink.

"You did invite him didn't you?" Amalia said in an annoyed tone, Ugh! I am not doing the chores for him while he cheats his way to an easy voyage again!"

"Calm down Amalia," Ruel said "I really can't go with you, but in way of saying farewell and good luck, I'll help you buy a boat, for old time's sake."

Amalia huffed and crossed her arms before stalking off "Fine, but I will be in the market buying provisions."

"I really wish you two could get along better." Yugo said "You're my mentor, and she's my girlfriend, it's kind of difficult to pick a side, I don't really like to."

"Don't worry Yugo, Ruel said "You won't have to, now about that boat, You wanting to hire one or buy one?"

"I think we'll need to buy one actually," Yugo explained "we aren't going to a specific place really, we're looking for a place for the ELiatropes to start rebuilding what they've lost."

"Ah, time reclaim your kingdom hmm?" Ruel asked "Alright, You're a king, You'll need ships to defend your kingdom won't you?"

"I…" Yugo turned red a bit in embarrassment and scratched his cheek "I hadn't really thought of that actually, I was just gonna try to be peaceful with everyone."

"Wimp." Talia muttered from behind him "Like everyone on this planet wants peace."

"You remember Brakmar don't you?" Ruel said

"Where we helped Kriss la Krass!" Yugo said "They weren't very nice there."

"No they aren't," Ruel said "and they may well cause your new nation harm, they like to take advantage of people, especially inexperienced nobility."

"Nobility?" Yugo said "I don't understand."

"You're a _king_!" Ruel said "You just don't think of it that way usually."

"I guess so." Yugo said almost reluctantly. He never did feel very kingly, most kings wore a crown of some king, had fine clothing and capes and servants that did their bidding. He wore the simple clothes of a cook, had nothing flashy, and demanded nothing of anyone.

"Come now." Ruel said when Yugo frowned in thought "Let's buy you a ship!"

The old Enutrof seemed rather happy, and generous… Yugo was starting to wonder at that, he was classically one who did not spend money, he imagined that the man didn't really expect to either. The Enutrof was either going to have Yugo spend the money, or he was going to buy a low grade ship for very little money, possibly almost none as he did back when they had bought the ship to take them to Oma.

It didn't take long before he was angrily bartering with someone over a ship, Yugo wasn't entirely trusting of it, he wanted to see the ship, but wasn't paying attention when they started talking about it and therefore couldn't tell which one they were mentioning. The eliatrope walked the dock for a few minutes before settling in front of a small ship that needed to be cleaned and possibly repaired, _This must be it_ he thought to himself _Ruel would never be willing to pay for more._ He shook his head, he should probably tell Ruel that he had brought money to buy a decent ship anyway, he didn't need to go out of his way to do all this.

As the Eliatrope walked back towards the bickering enutrof and the boat owner he was bartering with. Talia and Lucas looked less than enchanted by the exchange, but the former was also interested in making sure Ruel didn't mess things up apparently, she didn't trust him, Yugo smiled no one ever trusted him, no one but him anyway.

Kaden and Celeste played some sort of game with smooth stones and wooden rods on the ground between them, he wasn't sure what it was exactly or if they had learned it recently. He decided to go and watch them, the two noticed him as he crouched near them and watched the game take place, but allowed him to remain without saying anything. That was a good sign, they were becoming more comfortable with him, more like Lucian was, instead of feeling tense and fearful near him like before. Even after watching for several minutes he wasn;t grasping the rules of the game at all.

"So what are you playing?" Yugo asked, curious

"We don't know," Kaden said "We haven't named it yet."

"You're inventing a game?" Yugo asked.

"A game?" Kaden asked "What is that?"

Yugo stared at the boy in shock, he nearly couldn't comprehend the thought that a child would not know what a game was.

"It's something done to entertain oneself," Yugo said "Like you're doing now."

"What does entertain mean?" Clesete asked.

"Um…" Yugo wasn;t certain how to define that one, what _did_ entertain mean? "well it means keeping yourself busy… but not in a way that really accomplishes anything I guess…"

"It means keeping your mind occupied," Lucas spoke up from behind him "When people have nothing to do or say their minds become bored and they need to find a means of occupying it, something they can enjoy doing, so they invent games."

"Oh," Celeste said "Then what we are doing is a game?"

"Not necessarily," Lucian answered this time "but it can be if you want it to."

"If your friends are so bereft of fun," Ruel's voice broke through a moment later "Then you should take my chess board, I'm sure they'll need more than I will."

"Ruel,!" Yugo said turning "You're finished!"

"Yep," The old man said "You're boat awaits."

"The little dirty one near the east end I presume." Yugo said.

"What!?" Ruel answered running off in that direction, the enutro hadn't seen that one, Yugo laughed he was going to be very upset he hadn't caught that tidbit, but his friends would be glad of it for sure.

"Why didn't you tell me about that one?!" Ruel yelled as he came running back "I could've saved so many beautiful Kamas!"

"I assumed that was the one you were bartering for already," Yugo replied shrugging his shoulders.

"yech," Talia interjected "Does he always pick the nasty ones like that."

"Yeah, he likes to save a lot of kamas," Yugo said "They're like life itself to him."

"So which one did you get?" Lucas asked curious.

"The emerald dame he called it," Ruel said still nearly in tears "said it was stationed on the west end of the docks."

Yugo tossed a bag towards Ruel, as he caught it, it clanked heavily. "I'm not sure how much you spent," Yugo said as he walked away "I was planning to use that for a ship anyway."

Yugo opened the bag and saw the many kamas withing, his eyes teared up for joy "You always were the nicest one Yugo." He said, then as if having an epiphany his head jerked momentarily and he rushed up to Yugo. "Here," he said quickly handing him an odd token looking item "Take this. It's a thank you for being so kind my boy."

Yugo scratched his head "Well, alright I guess." He said pocketing the strange coin. "Sorry you can't come with."

"I'm getting old Yugo," Ruel said "My bones just wont take all the adventuring anymore."

"It's alright," Yugo said "I'll find a way to visit, or have you visit me, or something, once all this is done." The two hugged briefly and the old man continued back to the market to get whatever he had been looking for before.

"No scathing words Talia?" Lucas asked quietly as they walked towards the west ent of the docks.

"No," Talia said equally as quiet "I was kind of sweet actually."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, despite her rough exterior it was clear she was starting to respect the boy king, perhaps she may even stop calling him names eventually.

"They're boarding the ship brother." The boy said

"I can see that." The second boy answered.

"Then what do we-" The first boy began

"We wait brother," the second said calmly " _he_ is almost here."

"I am here." A third voice intruded upon the two.

Both whirled quickly facing the new arrival, blue hair was visible under his hood and blue eyes stared out at them. The man wore a long black cloak covering most of his features though his red and black shoes were visible. Two long appendages shot out from the hood, clearly marking him of Eliatrope descent.

"High Priest!" the two said in unison kneeling before him with one fist on the ground.

"Rise Hiro and Baal," The high Priest said "We do not wish to attract attention."

"Yes sir." Hiro answered.

"So the demon king takes them abroad upon the sea," the high priest said. "The wizened one will not go with them it appears but the knight and natures queen accompany them along with the huntress and our brothers."

"It seems so yes." Baal answered.

"then we must obtain our own," the high priest said "And quickly, we are watched by someone, or something, Time bends around it."

"A Xelor?" Hiro asked

"No," the high priest said "It does not feel like a xelor, it feels different, alien."

"Alien?"

"Like those guys that fought the god-king six months ago?"

"Similar," the High Priest said "But not quite the same, something is different about it, I don't know what, let's get a ship and start following them."

Indeed a strange individual did watch from high and away, bronze wings protruded outward from his back, though his body was covered in a long bronze cloak. He watched as time spun and twisted around him being, so far his precense had not shifted the time of this world, nor would it, he could control it that much at least.

A flash of red light appeared behind him and a red haired man in a black trenchcoat appeared floating in the air much like he was himself.

"What do want jack?" the enigma answered.

"I had a feeling it was you." Jack said frowning "Seraph doesn't like it when he has to cross swords with you. you do realize this planet is allied to the protectorate don't you?"

"You're protectorate doesn't concern me."

"Nothing concerns you." Jack retorted angrily "I won't say anything, but do _not_ come crying to me when Rip finds out you're here, he has enough bad history without you dragging up more."

"Then rip should stay where he is," the enigma countered "There is no need for him to get involved, my presence here doesn't concern him."

"Yeah…" Jack said unconvinced "Try telling _him_ that."

 **Author's note: This took me Soooooo Looooong and it's Soooooo Shooooort, I'm sorry guys, Updates are definitely gonna be slow for a bit, I tried to move into one place, then found a room mate (which would make rent cheaper) so I was gonna get a two bedroom, then that didn't pan out, now I'm crashing with my brother until I figure something out but he lives** _ **really**_ **far from work, so now I only get like two days a week to work on this, plus do anything useful like finding apartments near work and such… and fixing PMS so I don't have to bus because of course she broke down again…**


	7. Chapter 7: Grany's Curse

**Link Fangirl01: I realized after reading your review that there was another scene that I had intended to put into that last chapter that I neglected, oh well, guess I'll use it to open this one, hope you enjoy.**

 **Author's note: So since I really badly want to do something with minecraft, I have been binge playing it (though I might put that on hold in favor of getting ready for Destiny: The Taken king coming out next month), that combined with super long commutes to and from work make getting these chapters out mind numbingly slow. Ii doesn't help that now that I'm here I realized that I have a huge hole between this plot point and the next one that really needs to be filled with something, hopefully something that isn't all fluff and nonsense and actually moves the story forward in some way…**

 **Chapter 7: Granny's Curse.**

The adventurers were more or less content aboard the boat and happy to be on their way, Yugo was still a little apprehensive about dragging his best friend and his best friend's wife along for a journey that was his responsibility. But the two had insisted and papa was good with kids after all, he was sure nothing terribly bad would happen, he was wondering how Chibi and Grougal would fare, they had been at sea nearly a week now and as he laid on the railing with his leg dangling over the side his thoughts wandered to the place he called home, would he even be able to live there anymore after all this? He would be king of an entire people, really king, really expected to make hard decisions and help his people thrive and prosper.

He sighed as the thought ran through his mind, he supposed every boy one day had to become a man, move away from home and live his own life by his own rules, but did it really have to be so _far_. Papa was Mayor after all, he couldn't leave whenever he wished it just to visit, and that meant the two of them would not see each other all that often… unless perhaps there was a way to communicate across the vast distances.

Yugo sat bolt upright, _Or we'll need to find a place with a Zaap Portal_ he thought, though such places, uninhabited by man must be few and far between by now. he allowed himself to lay back down. A few minutes later he felt more weight place itself on the railing near his head, he turned to look and found Lucas sitting there.

"May I ask you something my king?" he asked

"Please just call me Yugo," Yugo replied "I'm not all into this 'my king' or 'your majesty' stuff you know, I was raised by an Innkeeper after all."

"Okay," Lucas said simply "May I ask you something Yugo?"

"Ask away." Yugo said indifferently

"Are you…" he seemed hesitant "Are you afraid of this journey, afraid of the changes coming?"

"Well," Yugo said sitting up "I'm fairly resigned to fate if that is what you are asking, I don't really like it though, I never asked to be someone with some great destiny and royal blood, the last scion of a race banished to another world."

"When you put it like that," Lucas said "It certainly does sound as though the world rests upon your shoulders."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Yugo replied "After awhile, you start to get used to the weight. _That_ is worthy of fear though, I don't want to become a neutral bystander who watches the world from afar and does nothing to right the wrongs that I see. I don't want my heart to become hard, if I'm afraid of anything, that would be it."

"So you fear change in yourself," Lucas said "I can't say the same, as far back as I can remember I have lived in Emrub, I've tried to remember beyond that, before whatever happened, bit anytime I do, I just draw a blank… I can't even remember my parents."

"I'm sorry," Yugo said

"Why?" Lucas asked "nothing you can do about it."

"No," Yugo said "but I feel responsible, from what I understand it was I who gave the order to send you and the others to Emrub in the first place, I was the one who failed to protect us from the Mechasme."

"That was a different you." Lucas said simply "You and the other members of the council are immortal yes, but your lives are not infinite, you die, and you are reborn, your previous life washed clean that your soul may live untainted and pure."

"Maybe…" Yugo said "It is a nice way to think about it, if nothing else. And it explains why Quilby is so… corrupted, he is corrupted by time perhaps, too much time, I actually feel sorry for him now."

Without warning Something in Yugo's pocket began to glow with a brilliant yellow light. The two boys looked down and Yugo pulled the item out, it was the token that Ruel had given him.

"Does this have magical properties?" Yugo wondered aloud "I wonder what he gave it to me for?"

The coing began to shake and spin in his hand, surprised Yugo dropped it onto the deck and jumped back.

"What is that thing?" Lucas said joining his king's side.

"A coin of some kind," Yugo replied "Ruel gave it to me, just like him to give us some practical joke."

More light poured from the coin as something emerged, a column of white light shot from it's center, by now the ruckus had attracted the attention of the others on board and a crowd had gathered wondering at the magical device.

The column widened and a humanoid form became vaguely visible within it, slowly apparating as the light finally faded. There before the collected brotherhood who all stood ready for battle was Ruel Stroud.

"Typical welcome," he uttered in annoyance "I suppose good friends are hard to come by these days." His fingers picked some dirt off his sleeve and threw it overboard.

"Wh-What?" Yugo uttered in amazement and confusion "how did you…?

Before he could answer Percedal stepped closer and squinted hard at the man, he took a short sniff.

"Augh!" Percedal cried in dismay "It's definitely him alright."

"Ah my Iop," Eva said "Will you never learn?"

"Sometimes A man must do what a man must do Eva," Percedal said in response, to this the blonde only shook her head and retreated to the below deck area.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" a shrieking voice screamed across the deck.

"Hello to you too Amalia," Ruel said with an edge in his voice.

"Enough!" Yugo said quickly "If you are both going to be aboard my ship, you are both going to get along."

Amalia huffed and sat down "Get along, I can smell that maggot infested robe from over here." She said.

Adamai watched curiously, he had enver really spent enough time around the two to grasp what kind of relationship they had, so now would be a good opportunity. On the surface they didn't seem to get along to well, though it was clear that Ruel had nothing in particular against the Sadida princess besides her rude comments.

"Those robes actually do smell pretty badly Ruel," Yugo said pinching his nose "Even for you."

"Really?" Ruel said in an almost annoyed tone "I guess if that is truly so it's finally time to retire these rags."

"Retire them?" Amalia asked "How about burn them to ashes!"

"Why would I do that?" Ruel asked earnestly "when I could sell them to someone less scrupulous them myself."

"I think I agree with Amalia" Yugo said through his pinched nose. "They need to go away, forever if possible."

"How can you say that Yugo!" Ruel said with teary eyes don't you remember all the adventures we had with this robe?"

"Do you mean to tell me," Amalia started "That those are the same robes you wore during our first adventure?"

"Of course they are!" Ruel said "Why would I buy new ones unless I absolutely had too."

"That's gross," Yugo said "Even Papa doesn't wear the same clothes that long."

"You're still wearing the same hat!" Ruel said

"This?" Yugo said looking up at his hat "I wash this regularly, besides I've only had it six months or so, my old one kinda got… obliterated."

Adamai put his forefingers together and whistled as he walked away.

"Land Ho!" Came Kaden's cry from the crow's nest above them.

"Hmm… "Ruel said "I'll go exploring with you for awhile, maybe I'll find a shop with new robes."

"I'm Confused," Lucas said "Why are you here, and how did you get here?"

"Did you think I would leave my best friend's son to wander the seas alone?" Ruel said in a lower tone, inviting a challenge from the younger man.

"No," Lucas said "But then how…"

"I've been experimenting with Recall potions and the like," Ruel said "Otomai's been helping, we figured out a way to make a token that allows the user to teleport to it using a recall potion that's attuned to the coin." He said "I thought it might be a nice way for me to check on all of you from time to time. Though we weren't sure if it would really work until now."

Lucas shook his head. "I'll never understand all of you," He said "I've only lived my life around Eliatropes, the logic of the other races eludes me."

He had to get away, damn that rouge, carrying that many Shu-shu's, what on earth was he thinking! The fact that he managed to master so many and keep them in line was impressive indeed and that power was more that he could take right now.

"Hello Friend." A voice said beside him, he turned his head to see a black Bow Meow grinning ear to ear like child at Christmas "Found you!"

 _Damn it!_ He thought in dismay as ducked and tumbled through several merchant stalls, avoiding the nearly instant volley of demonic ammunition fired from the Shu-shu guns that the Bow Meow's partner had pointed in his general direction.

"You're not getting away this time Galesh!" the man yelled angrily as he gave chase, the duo was good, insanely so, the Bow Meow tracked him and the Rouge followed flanking and outmaneuvering their prey.

Unfortunately for them the son of ecaflip herself was not without his resources and as the latter closed in on him he summoned large playing cards to mask his movements, they spun hiding his true movements from his attackers sight and allowing him to counterattack, kicking the rouge in the gut before quickly fleeing towards the port, he needed a ship, if he could get distance between him and the Smisse brothers then he would be safe, at least temporarily.

It was then that he noticed a new ship entering port, and his sharp eyes detected familiar faces on board, finally a break, he would get out of this now, he was sure of it.

Lucian was reading quietly at the bow of the ship, waiting for them to get into port, most of the actual ship work was already being done by those who knew how. Celeste and Talia were talking with one another, Celeste trying desperately to convince Talia to abandon her toxic views and attitudes about the people around her, good luck with that.

The Yugolite was so far behind the world, there was a lot that was considered common knowledge for everyone else, but he did not know it, things would be mentioned and he would not understand. He knew some basics now, The world was created by the twelve divines, the gods he and his friends had met during their last adventure. At that time there was a lot more land apparently, a large continent that connected all the worlds nations, then Ogrest had come. He had gathered the six primordial Dofus and when he was rejected by the woman he loved he devoured them becoming the terrible ogre of legend and flooding the world, with the rise in water levels the nations became cut off and the continent became a series of islands.

He frowned, there was so much to learn, he had barely tapped it, he still didn't understand the game Gobbowl or know much about the various creatures of the world, he probably understood the Sadida best, since Yugo liked to spend time with Amalia in their kingdom and often brought him along.

Lucian tensed, someone was watching him, unwelcome eyes viewed him from someplace he could not see. He didn't like that feeling, the last time he had felt it, it had been Kain the Betrayers eyes that had fallen on him. He knew not who watched him now, but if they were anything like kain, they would suffer the same fate he had.

Putting the book down he crouched low and prepared himself to fight when something black moved in the corner of his eye, he followed the motion, but not fast enough to catch it's destination, he knew one thing however, whatever it was, it was now aboard the ship.

"Talia." Lucian said

"Wha- Oh." Talia replied seeing him in a fighting stance with wakfu claws extended from his hands. She immediately became wary and her eyes darted around the ship.

"What happened?" she asked. Good, she understood the unspoken words.

"Something's on the ship, get Yugo."

She nodded in silent understanding and ran around to the front of the ship.

"What's going on?" Celeste asked upset by the sudden change in her friends, she had not been a part of the battle in the skies, she had not seen what he had seen, or know what he knew.

"Someone has come aboard the ship without permission," Lucian said "Someone powerful, I can feel it's presence, but I cannot discern it's intent."

"We're in danger?" she asked "Already?"

"As is often the case on an adventure." Lucian remarked

"Whatever, I'll go get him." Talia said annoyed.

She headed downward into the ship, towards the captain's cabin where everyone had agreed that Yugo should stay since he was the leader of this mission. Yugo had of course objected to that notion, but had been quickly over ruled when both Cleo and Eva had insisted otherwise, much to Percedal's Chagrin, he had said " _If Yugo doesn't want it, then I don't see why we can't have it Eva."_ To which she and her sister had angrily replied " _That's not the point!"_ and Yugo had ended up taking the room just to keep the peace.

As she approached she noticed that the door was opened and voices could be heard inside, both male. She figured he must be talking with Percedal or Lucas but when she approached the door raising he hand to knock and announce her presence she was quite surprised to see a black ecaflip in a white shirt with dual swords sheathed on his back. Yugo seemed to be talking with this individual as though they were old friends.

"Did you need something Talia?" Yugo asked noticing the other Eliatrope's presence the ecaflip's head turned to face her, flaxen yellow eyes looked her up and down scanning her deciding weather or not she was a threat before turning back to face Yugo.

"Perhaps it would be best if the crew was made aware of my presence" the ecaflip said.

"I don't know," Yugo said "The more people know, the more likely one of them will slip up, particularly Celeste and Kaden, they're pretty young, and probably the most easily fooled among us."

"Who is he?" Talia finally asked, getting over her surprise.

Again the ecaflip turned to face her, a rather annoyed look on his face "I am Ush Galesh, son of Ecaflip." He said simply "I have been both Enemy and Ally to The Brotherhood of the Tofu, for the moment we are allies."

"Brotherhood of the Tofu?" Talia asked confused

"It's the name of our group," Yugo explained "Myself, Percedal, Evagelyne, Amalia, Ruel, Adamai and Az."

"You couldn't come up with a better name?" Talia asked in her more normal snide attitude.

"To be fair we were twelve at the time." Yugo said.

"none of this is important at the moment." Ush said quickly "Will you aid me or not?"

"I see no reason not to at the moment," Yugo said "I'm not the biggest fan of the guy myself. He stabbed us in the back at least twice."

"Who stabbed you in the back?" Talia asked.

Ush rubbed his fingers on his temples "Who is this girl Yugo?" ha asked "How is she so full of questions? Half the continent is aware of your exploits by now."

"She is from Emrub," Yugo said "An eliatrope sent there to be safeguarded until I could return them to the surface."

"I see," Ush said "But further explainations will have to wait, Remington will be here any minute."

"Alright," Yugo said. Getting up and heading out of the room towards deck.

"Hey!" Talia said rather hurt at being ignored "What's going on? Lucien's freaking out right now! he thinks that guy's dangerous."

To this Ush simply tunred his head "I am dangerous." He said with a smirk.

Lucien noticed Yugo coming up the stairs to the deck he breathed a sigh of relief as he approached "Yugo, someone is – Oh." He said as he noticed Ush Galesh following the ELiatrope king.

"Why are you here?" Lucian asked "And why sneak on board instead of letting us know?"

"Where is Celeste?" Yugo asked.

"By the Bow, why?"

"Good, and Kaden?" Yugo asked again

"Bird's nest, he likes it up there." Lucian responded, "Probably sleeping again, haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Also good," Yugo said "Don't let them know Ush is here for now okay."

"Why?" Lucien asked.

"Because we have a devious enemy to deal with." Yugo said. "In fact Ush, you should probably go find a place to hide, we'll make pretend we haven't seen you."

"Okay," Ush responded returning to the below decks.

"Hey ho!" a yell came from the docks as the boat finally came to rest at port.

The ramp was lowered and Yugo approached it.

"What?" he asked, then upon seeing who called he changed his tone, keeping in character "Oh, You" he said "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to great an old friend?" Remington said with a smile, the rouge still bore an insane amount of shu-shus strapped to his belt and back. His brother Granny swiping his tail back forth next to him.

Yugo scoffed "Friend huh?" he asked "I'm not so young and gullible anymore Remington." He said "You want something, and if it's on my ship you're not getting it, please leave."

"REMINGTON!" a shout eminated from across the deck "WHY THAT SLIMEY TWO-FACED BASTARD!"

"That'll be Eva I presume." Remington said nervously "I think I'll just be on my way."

"Some hunter you are," one of the Shu-Shus said "Fleeing at the first sign of trouble."

"You are well aware of what that woman is capable of." Remington responded "It's not worth it, not when she has all her friends around."

"Bleh," Granny scoffed "and we were so close."

Eva's head popped over the railings wearing an awfully angry face

"That doesn't look good." Remington said

"You have about five seconds to split Remington!" Eva said angrily "Or I'll really get mad."

"I was just leaving madmoselle," he said flirtatiously "don't allow me to bother you." he said as he slowly slinked away back into the city.

"That went better than expected" Yugo said "but he'll be back, he doesn't give up that easily."

"What does he even want?" Eva asked angrily "We don't really have anything of value."

"He wants me." Ush said approaching from below deck.

"You," Eva said momentarily surprised "Why would he want you?"

"Aparently he has a score to settle with me from a previous life."

"A previous life?" Eva asked.

"Like the Eliatrope council Demi-Gods are immortal." Ush explained "We reincarnate as ourselves, and like the council, we are usually scrubbed of memories from our previous life. I have a few though, from just before I died."

"So you don't even know what he is mad about?" Yugo asked

"I recall I guarded a tower of some kind before," he said "I assume I caused him some great pain or shame when he attempted to capture it, Possibly both. Those I meet who knew or knew of my previous incarnation do not speak very highly of it. I apparently did some rather awful things."

"Then he's after revenge?" Yugo asked.

"Most likely." Ush replied.

"I'll guard the ship." Eva said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"And I'll join you." Cleo stated as she rose from below decks. "It's been too long since we've done something together sister."

Yugo looked between the two and shrugged, "That's decided I guess," he said.

"I will remain as well," Ush said "If Remington returns it is only right I aid you."

"Only if I need it." Eva said "I owe him a sound beating."

Yugo walked with Lucas and Ruel, Lucian had taken Caleste and Talia shopping, The eliatrope king felt sorry for the poor boy, he should not have offered them that, though Talia may be immune to the allure of the material realm, or at least resistant, Celeste, he doubted would share that immunity once she learned of all the things she could have.

Amalia followed the group at a bit of a distance to stay away from Ruel, she was fuming the whole time and Yugo didn't want to imagine what the night would hold for him aboard the ship.

"Well she's in a fine a mood." Ruel said blatantly stating the obvious.

"And who's fault is that?" Lucas asked.

"Did you just say something snide?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Did I?" Lucas asked, his tone now more curious than anything "Talia rubs on you after awhile I guess."

"Ah," Ruel uttered ignoring the previous conversation "Here is a shop of fine linens."

Yugo looked at the shop, it's sign was barely hanging on by a few nails and the building itself looked like a hastily constructed hut that was primarily made of wooden planks and held together by nails and glue.

"I don't think you'll find what you need here." Yugo said "If you don't want to buy a decent cloak I'll buy it for you, it's okay."

"Nonsense my boy," Ruel said "Never tell a wizend old man how he should choose his clothes, I grew up in simpler times than you y'know."

Yugo shrugged "As long as it doesn't smell like bwork crap." he said.

"No worries." Ruel said "I'll be done before you know it."

Cleo sat on a makeshift chair on the deck while Eva watched the surroundings from her place near the railing. So far the Remington hadn't come back, Cleo didn't know the rouge like her sister did, both Yugo and Eva seemed fairly certain he would not give up so easily, her gut told her the same, this was the man who threatened her sister's life to get what he wanted at the crimson archipelago after all.

"I hope he waits until nightfall at least." Cleo said off handedly.

"Not likely," Eva said in reply "He'll be aware that Yugo and the others are gone by now, his best shot is when there are less of us defending his prize and he knows it."

"He's never beat either of us Eva." Cleo said "This'll be a sinch."

"I doubt he's been stagnant all these years," Eva said in reply "He may not have added more shu-shu's to his line up, but his skills with the ones he has will have certainly increased."

"Our skills are better too y'know." Cleo said.

"Yes," Eva replied "But we don't know how much he's improved since we fought him last, we shouldn't underestimate him."

"Truer words were never spoken Mon Cherie," A voice spoke from behind the two.

Eva's response was fast and deadly, and immediate one eighty and trio of icy arrows flew from her bow and closed in on source of the voice. The rouge dodged the arrows allowing them to fall into the sea and freeze chucks of ocean water.

"You're an idiot Remington." Cleo said with a smirk "You never beat us before, and you're not going to now."

"Well it's a good thing that defeating you isn't the objective then." He said with a smirk. As he finished he dodged a blow from Cleo's bow and rolled down towards the lower decks.

Eva let out a string of angry curses that made Cleophee cringe, she had rarely heard her sister talk like that and the few times she had she had also been wise enough to stay _far away_. She almost pitied Remington, almost. The older cra pursued their quarry into the ship's innards and after a tense moment of internal debate, Cleo followed.

Remington was good, Eva had to give him that, how had he snuck aboard without her noticing? She had kept a very careful eye on everything from the moment he had been here earlier. Either he was very skilled or… or what? What would allow him to get past her like that, was she getting rusty? Had years of motherhood made her soft? She didn't want to think about it.

"Eva!" Cleo's voice came from behind, she ignored it, her prey was before her and she only cared about one thing right now: _Revenge_. That Damn rouge had caused her more than enough trouble for her lifetime and she would see to it he caused no more. She didn't know why he was after the Ecaflip demi-god Ush and she didn't care, he wasn't getting off this ship.

She dodged sideways when a shadow flinched nearby her, a good maneuver too ans the rouge slashed out with a strange black blade that bore a sinister smile and insane eyes. So he had added to his collection then. The blade had a tounge that flailed about as it cackled madly.

"Fresh meat!" it said in a high pitched voice, quite frankly the thing unerveed her quite a bit, but not enough for her to lose her resolve. She knocked another arrow, but was unable to fire as Cleo caught up and shoved her own magic arrow into the back of Remington's shoulder. How had she done that? Eva was certain that arrows could only be summoned with aid of a bow.

Remington grunted in pain, but otherwise showed no sign that he was hurt. The Bow Meow Grany jumped from the ceiling and attacked Cleophee who held it at bay with her bow and the knife she had attached to it during her arena fights.

Remington's cloak was stained a dark shade where Cleo had hit him, but he ignored what must be excruciating pain and struck out at Eva with the pommel of his blade connecting with her gut and sending her flying down the hallway. There was no way Remington was that strong, something was off about that new sword of his.

"Enough!" a new voice said as a giant playing card raised itself from the ground spinning slowly. Through it she could see Ush Galesh's form rising from the floorboards as well, wheather that was an illusion or one of his demi-god powers she was unsure.

"You want me, Here I am." The Ecaflip said as the card disappeared and revealed his yello eyes and black fur. Remington sheathed the big black blade and pulled a smaller reddish dagger instead.

"Well well," Remington sai with a smile "It's about damn time, now you _will_ give back what you stole you bastard. Or so help me, I'll spill your guts right here!"

"No!" Cleophee said knocking Grany to the side and summoning energy into her bow, the bow glowed intensly growing rapidly into a large great bow and the arrow she summoned was more akin to a spear.

Remington tunred towards the bright light. "What the hell!" he uttered in surprise "Since when?!"

"I'd move if I were you," Ush advised as he lept upwards na clasped himself to the ceiling.

The spear was released and Remington spun his body right barely avoiding the blow, though the glowing shaft grazed his chest burning his cloak and slicing a small wound into his skin. Just as the spear was about to hit the wall on the other end of the ship it vanished, as did the great bow that summoned it.

Remington turned again to see Cleo fall over exhausted from the effort.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't underestimate my opponents either." He said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter though" He said looking up at Ush "I know you're capabilities."

"What about mine!" Eva said angrily from her end of the ship letting loose a flock of bronze arrows that seemed to find their target without her aid.

"Well, that's a rare one." Reminton said "but not unavoidable." He quickly dashed back, jumping up and fipping onto the top deck where it opened to the stairs. The bolts twisted with him, but their turns were sharper and they impacted on the thick wood beneath his feet instead of causing him any harm. He smirked, he had them where he wanted them now, the only way out was through him, he just had to get what he came here for before the little brat and friends returned.

"Hey, who are you?" a new voice said from behind him , he tilted his head to see an eliatrope boy, though he was certainly not Yugo and what appeared to be two eliatrope girls.

"Remmy, we should go." Grany said worriedly "We don't what their capable of."

"Remmy," the first boy said "You must be Remington Smisse, Yugo said you're not allowed on the ship."

With that the boy dropped into a fighting stance and summoned glowing blue claws like crystals over his hands, his hai flying about and blur energy enveloped him.

"Tch," Remington uttered in annoyance. He spun on the boy and lept pulling a large shu-shu rifle from his back "I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" he yelled as he fired several large exploding rounds towards the trio. The girls ducked away into portals but the boy slashed at his meteor-esque projectiles shattering them angrily.

"That all you got?" The boy asked smugly.

"Hardly," Remington's eyes narrowed as he pulled the black blade from earlier from his back, it's insane laughter and salivating mouth usually made his opponents uneasy, but the boy seemed unphazed by it. Oh well, he would learn the power of the smisse brother's newest weapon soon enough.

"Stop!" The boy's eyes flicked to the right to see who had uttered the sound, Remington's eyes followed them.

"Is that what all this is about?" Ush said standing at the entrance to the stairs. "What seek you from me rouge? And be frank with me this time."

"As I told you before," Remington said straightening up "I want you stole from me."

"And as I told you before," Ush said with narrowed eyes "I do not know what that is."

"YOU CAUSED THIS!" Remington yelled advancing on the Ecaflip, Lucian moved to intercept but Ush held out his hand and the boy stopped. "You expect me to believe that you don't remember!?" the rouge's face was right in his own now baring down angrily on the ecaflip demi-god.

"What do you know of demi-gods rouge?" Ush asked calmly.

"I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Remington relplied.

"Then you give away your ignorance."

My what!" Remington said raising his blade, a yellow arrow flew from beneath deck and sent it flying from his and with herculean force, Eva's eyes were like burning embers of anger from within the shadows as she stared up into the rouge's own.

"That's enough of that." The cra said.

"If we met before," Ush continued "It was in my previous life. A life that has since ended and been reborn."

"And this means what to me?" Remington asked.

"When we immortals are reincarnated," Ush said "We do not retain memories of our previous life, nor do we necessarily retain powers from that life."

"What do you mean?" Remington asked.

"Remmy, we really should leave," Grany cut in "That eliatrope boy could be here any minute, we don't want to fight him."

"You won't be going anywhere." Lucien said as hi clawed hands gripped themselves around the Bow Meow's body. Eliciting a screech of surprise and pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Remington yelled angrily, spinning around, only for his face to meet black steel, slteel that turned him to face the ecaflip again.

"I'm going to ask you. One. Last. Time." Ush said evenly "What have I stolen from you?"

"My brother's humanity you sick sadistic –" the steel slapped itself against remington's head eliciting a cry of pain, but forcing him to stop.

"None of that now." Ush said "I'm sorry Smisse, but the power to transform a person's physical shape is beyond me now, I cannot help you."

"You lie!" Remington said angrily "I have not come all this way for nothing!"

"I do not lie smisse." Ush said "I cannot change your brother back, no matter how much I may wish to."

But…" Remington started "The shu-shu's, the training, everything, I dedicated my life to this!" he yelled "You can't just take that from me!"

Even the angry glare of Eva's eyes seemed to soften at the sight before them as Remington fell to his knees in utter defeat, he slammed his fist against the wood as he tried to hold back tears that begged to come forth.

"YOU'VE STOLEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Remington yelled his eyes opened, and within them burned a new rage, a bloodlust that called for the death of his enemy, the one who had caused all this pain and suffering. No, he had not come all this way for nothing, if he could not break Grany's curse, the he would end the bastards miserable life.

 **Author's note: For those unawares there is a wakfu comic, during the events of which Remington and a pre-bow meow Grany infiltrate a tower (I don't remember why exactly) the owner of this tower is in fact Ush galesh, the ecaflip is angered by Remington and Grany's actions and curses Grany into the form of a Bow Meow. Later in that same comic Ush is defeated and killed, but not before vowing to the one he loves that he would turn over a new leaf and live life more idealistic and heroic. The Ush we meet in the OVA series in the reincarnation after that death scene. (idk if he keeps his memories or not, but for sake of this story he only remembers the few moments before his death).**


	8. Chapter 8: Remmington's Rage

**Krazy Fanfiction1: Thanks**

 **Link Fangirl01: Ouch, that's probably the harshest review I've gotten, despite being the writer I must admit I have not paid quite as close an attention to details as you have, I don't remember writing about Ush's memory, so that's an oops on my part, I didn't even think to go back and see if that was something discussed in the last story. As for Yugo's angsty changes, yeah I've noticed that too and I don't like it any more than you do, I have a plan to change it and the mysterious OC you saw earlier is central to that plan.**

 **Fanfic Tache: Don't worry I intend to see this to it's conclusion, I'm just in a transitional period of my life atm and it messes with my ability to update as often as I'd like.**

 **Author's note: So I feel an explaination is due for my still long update times. Shortly after moving out of my old apartment I was "converted" meaning I now work directly for Amazon and not through a third party labor company, this comes with a $1 an hour raise, paid time off options, stock in the company and percentage bonuses based on attendance and production, sounds good right? There is a catch: Bi-weekly paychecks, so instead of getting paid once a week I get paid every two weeks, this has slowed my progress on getting a new car and a new place considerably so sorry, I'll keep you all updated and try to get a chapter out per week, with a chapter of Petite Gardiens shortly thereafter.**

 **Chapter 8: Remmington's Rage.**

 _Sights cannot be unseen_

 _Sounds cannot be unheard_

 _Words cannot be unspoken_

 _A promise is rarely unbroken_

 _A broken heart cannot truly be sealed_

 _For the scars that bind it cannot truly be healed_

 _The past though forgiven, is never forgotten_

 _Emotions are made out of glass and not cotton_

 _To tread upon dreams is to tread on thin ice_

 _And to walk upon hope bears it's own wicked price_

 _So be careful my friend,_

 _What you think,_

 _What you say,_

 _What you do,_

 _Or weep; for the curse of man has found you._

The words reverberated in his mind, from a long forgotten era, a time when he had still been mortal. He looked within the lenses before him, the clockwork throne clicked and clocked behind him, his head resting upon his hands. He had chosen a brief retreat from this world after his run in with the ripper, Seraphin was a mighty force, and from what he saw the boy with a king's title was one who had earned the respect of the mighty Aetherian, no easy feat.

The lens before him showed the events transpiring on the world below, should he get involved…? No, it was not yet time, the break of time's flow had yet to occur, he would stop the break from happening, but he would not meddle until it was needed. He was the clockwork king, and as long as he wore his crown time's flow would remain unmoved and undisturbed.

A single moment can hold many things, a mere second can change the world, in the moment after Ush admitted his inability to return Grany to normal several things happened. First, Remington' emotional state quickly hopped from desperation to grief to fury. Second Ush turned his back to walk away, third Cleophee stood shaking her head as she recovered from her massive attack earlier and fourth, Remington's blade spoke.

"Yes," it said in a light toned psychopathic voice "Let out all your rage!"

Grany's eyes bulged in fear "Don't do it Remmy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "It's not worth it!" Lucian cocked his eyebrow curiously as he held the bow meow in his clawed hand.

"NOT WORTH IT!" Rammington said, his voice already altering as dark powers enveloped his body slowly transforming it. "NOT WORTH IT?! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE?!"

Ush had already turned to face Remington as his body changed into a more beastly form, Eva was still standing below decks, though she could see what was happening and stood with bow drawn and arrow knocked, Lucian dropped Grany and put up his hands in a fighting stance. He yelled at the girls to find cover.

"Don't patronize me!" Talia huffed angrily dropping into a fighting stance as well "I can hold my own."

Celeste descided that if Talia could fight so could she and prepared to cast some wakfu spells.

Cleo stumbled up next to her sister her eyes wide in awe and fear "What – What happened?"

Ruel stepped out of the dilapidated shop with a new robe, it was white like the one before but had a gold talisman on the shoulder and lacked the patched up pieces of it's predescessor. Yugo cocked an eyebrow.

"That's nicer than I expected." Yugo said

"It was the plainest one they had," Ruel said in an upset voice "I wanted something less… rich."

"At least it doesn't smell so bad as the last one," Amalia said "But you still need a bath."

"A bath does not help me earn kamas." Ruel said stiffly

"Why are Kamas so important?" Lucas asked.

"Oh boy," Yugo said "You really shouldn't of asked that."

Fortunately before Ruel could go off on a lecture about the all important and all encompassing kama the group heard a deafening roar from the direction of the docks.

"Oh no, the ship!" Yugo yelled porting towards the docks as fast as he could, Lucas following suit leaving the newly robed enutrof and the still somewhat angry Sadida princess on their own.

"Oh no you don't!" Amalia said upset, summoning vines to move her forward and breakneck speeds "I am not staying behind with stinky old man!"

"You're so mean Amalia!" Ruel said as he ran towards the docks on wizened legs.

The towns people yelped in surprise as the odd enterouge careened through the town headed straight towards docks. Another roar ripped free of it's owner and Yugo watched in terror as Percedal was thrown over the edge of the ship like a sack of flour. Ush dashed away from the ship and down the docks away from the town. Something large and black lept from the ship following, it reminded Yugo of a Shu-Shu, but it was far larger and more solid in form, unlike the largely tar-like creatures that filled Rushu's realm this one looked like a large muscular half-beast half-man hybrind with grey skin, red eyes and large ornate horns that protruded from it's head.

"DIE!" it screamed in rage as it followed the quickly diminishing form of Ush Galesh into the distance.

 _Good,_ Yugo thought _He's driving it away from the town, that way no one else gets hurt._

"Ruel find an Eniripsa for Percedal, and any others who are wounded." Yugo said "Eva! Cleo! Lucian!" he yelled towards the ship "Anyone there?" as his words ecaped his lips Ruel had already dashed back into the town complaining about his lack of youth.

Lucian's head popped out from the ship as he pulled himself up to the railing, Kaden emerged from a portal nearby him.

"Cleo and Eva are in bad shape Yugo," Lucian said worry painting his face "They need a doctor bad."

"Ruel's working on it." Yugo said "What about you two, can you fight?"

"Yeah," Lucian said "I think so, Remington swatted me aside last time though."

"That _Thing_ is Remington!" Yugo asked in disbelief.

"He let one of the Shu-Shu's take over," Lucian said "He was really mad."

Kaden spoke next "He woke me up." He said angrily grumbling to himself. And he knocked out Celeste and Talia."

"What?" Yugo and Amalia said at once.

"They're fine," Lucian said quickly holding his hands out in a defensive manner "Their heads'll hurt a lot when they wake up, but otherwise they are ok."

"Alright then," Yugo said "Then you two come with me, we need to take care of this now!" he said

Amalia hadn't really seen this side of her boyfriend before, she had not seen him take charge quite like this, sure he had taken charge in the past, but this was different, he was issuing orders and leaving no room for argument in them, even Ruel obeyed without hesitation.

"Amalia," Yugo said "I'd Rather you don't fight," he said in a reluctant tone "but if you must, at least stay here until Ruel gets back with the Eniripsa and join us afterwards, that way I know We'll have worn it down some, at least the danger will be less."

Amalia felt a retort rise in her but Yugo's soft eyes struck it down as fast as it rose. How was she supposed to say no to that? He held nothing but love and deep respect for her and he only wanted to see her safe, he was a lot like her father in that respect, but for some reason when he did it, it didn't bother her as much.

"Okay Yugo," She relented "I'll stay here for now."

Yugo smiled a soft and loving smile "Thank you." he said lovingly.

"Yeah well if you guys are done being mushy can we go?" Kaden asked in a tone akin to an irritated child. Yugo nodded.

"Let's go!" he said. Leading the others towards battle.

Grany was surprised he was even keeping up with the two of them, that Ecaflip sure could move when he wanted to, and Remington's compromised form was not far behind. Grany found himself wishing he was back in his human body again, this bow meow body was much harder to move, though he had gotten used to it, it's short legs and easily fattened form did not make running and chasing all that easy, sure he made it look easy often enough, because he was damn good at what he did, but that did not make it so.

He wasn't sure what to feel either, his brother had always been the one in control, the one saving him from his misadventurous muck ups with various Shu-Shus, Remmington had never once succumbed to the will of one of the demons locked within the weapons he carried, and it had been years, many many years. His will had always been Iron clad, several of his shu-shus even respected him greatly for that fact, the fact that even working together the group was unable to break him, even for the briefest of moments had made them all realize how strong a a fortitude the older Smisse brother truly had, a rare enough sight in humans.

Yet here he was, fully compromised and controlled by the newcomer of the shu-shus he had gathered he was possessed almost completely, but even in this state the blood rage that drove him to follow the ecaflip demi-god was based entirely off his will to see Ush perish for his crime.

Grany quickened his pace as fast as he could and caught up with Ush leaping onto his shoulder, the ecaflip's reaction was swift, his blade swishing quickly to remove the intruder, but Grany was swifter dodging the blow.

"Worry not!" Grany said "I don't mean any harm, I need your help son of Ecaflip, Remmy is not himself right now, and I want to get him back to normal!"

"Any suggestions then Bow Meow?" Ush said in a consescending tone.

"Not at the moment, but we need to stop as soon as you feel it safe," he said "The sooner I can attempt to reach my brother, the sooner we can stop all this."

"I do not think that will work." Ush replied calmly

"Why not?" Came Grany's swift reply.

"Because…" Ush said "This possession is not like an ordinary Shu-Shu. Normally when a shu shu takes control one can still see it's eye and attack that, rendering the shu shu useless and freeing the soul within. But this shu shu is different, there are no extra eyes or pieces of the blade to attack, it is as though their bodies have completely merged into one. I know this may be harsh to hear but… your brother may be beyond saving."

"I refuse to believe that," Grany said defiantly "At least not until we've tried everything."

A portal opened to Ush's left and Yugo popped out flinging himself forward and into another.

"So what's the plan?" he said between ports.

"Lure him away," Ush replied "Then attack with overwhelming force."

"Sounds good." Yugo said "I brought help."

Ush turned back to his right to see both Lucian and Kaden, he knew the former's capabilities, he had seen them once himself, they were… disconcertingly potent at best. The other was a mystery, but he assumed the boy's abilities to be similar to Yugo's.

"All right, that may in fact prove useful." Ush said.

Grany smiled "Why don't you just triple laser him." Grany suggested

Yugo cocked an eyebrow "Triple laser?" he asked.

"Yeah," Grany said "Y'know that big blasting thing you do, didn't the space people call it a laser?"

"You were there during all that?" Yugo asked.

"We may have used one of the shu-shus to listen in." Grany said with a weak smile.

"Far enough." Ush said stopping and leaping out of the way as the beast that was Remington slammed his fists down on the ground where Ush had been.

"I think he means Torrential Flux." Lucian said

"You guys suck at names." Kaden responded.

"Whatever, just do it!" Yugo snapped.

The three summoned their portals and overlapped, taking aim at the beastial Shu-shu before them. Three powerful beams of wakfu blasted forth from the three slamming into Remington from three different sides, the beast roared in pain before leaping away from them. The three quickly dispersed the wakfu streams barely dodging their own blows.

"Damn," Lucian said "He's tough, a normal opponent would've been done and over with."

"Remington is amazingly skilled, and now he is possessed by a powerful shu-shu." Yugo said "This is probably a worst case scenario of sorts." The Eliatrope king summoned his wakfu blade and shield and Lucian summoned his wakfu wolf skin complete with claws and spikes tearing through his shirt, though this time his hat escaped destruction at least.

"Oh come on!" Kaden said "You guys are gonna have to teach me how to do that." Without such weapons Kaden ran interference popping out from portals and using small irritating attacks to keep the beast's attention on him.

Ush lept around with unmatched agility dodging the beast's blows and striking out whenever he could, slicing and cutting the beast's flesh, unfortunately the monster seemed to have regenerative qualities and continued to heal it's wounds at an incredibly fast pace.

Yugo ducked under the beast putting all his strength into his legs he kicked hard and forced it to reel backwards, Lucian lept from above and landed on it's chest unleashing an angry flurry of blows to it's flesh before being unceremoniously ripped off and flung behind it's back. Upon hitting the ground he dug his claws in and managed to stop himself from going too far.

Ush came in for a spinning attack slashing with his blades and Kaden landed another small beam in the center of it's back.

"This isn't working." Yugo said impatiently as he blocked an earth shattering blow with his shield.

"He isn't attacking civilians," Ush replied "I call that a success."

"Yeah, but we can't keep this up forever," Yugo said "and Dally is usually my heavy backup, he's not here."

Without warning enormous vines reached from the earth and curled themselves around the beast's legs and arms, an enormous one snaked it's way around his chest and pulled him down to the ground.

"Amalia!" Yugo yelled part in excitement and part in worry as he looked back to see the Sadida princess, "Whoah," he uttered in surprise when he looked at her her face was set in grim determination, there was no deviation in her eyes, a green aura covered her being glowing intensly and pulsing with power.

"Well," she said "Are you going to stand there gawking or finish the damn thing!"

Yugo's mouth opened and closed and he turned away from his beloved to attack the monster beneath her vines, this time he lept into the air and blasted it with as large a wakfu stream as he could muster. Kaden and Lucian noticed this and backed off summoning their own wakfu beams, to add to Yugo's.

The beast's eyes turned wide and it screamed in pain, but this time there was no leaping away. No escaping, at least not easily. It clawed at the vines that held it tight as Amalia grunted with effort squeezing the vines ever tighter around it's chest, trying to constrict it and knock it out. Beads of sweat ran down her head dripping off her chin as she growled with the continued effort of holding it down.

The onslaught of wakfu waves ended as abruptly as it began and the monsters singed hide began to peel off replaced by a new layer of skin. Lucian again savagely lashed out at it this time aiming for the belly where he would not harm Amalia's vines, but the wounds seemed to heal as fast as he created them.

"Celestial Cross!" a shout reverberated from nearby, Lucian turned to see the the ornage haired Iop god Percedal standing not far away, leaning on Ruel for support, his right eye swollen shut. It took a half a second for the realization to hit but he managed to leap off of the creature in time, Amalia's vines retreated nearly as fast.

The beast found itself suddenly freed of it's constraints, but it's surprise at this did not last long as three cross shaped bars of light slammed into it with divine force one right after the other. The beast grabbed it's stomach moaning in pain and rolling over on it's right side, these wounds did not seem to heal so fast.

Percedal shrugged off Ruel's support and limped over to the beast with fury in his eyes. He knelt down and grabbed the demon by it's left horn pulling it's head up so he was face to face with the dark creature.

"If you _ever_ touch my wife again," he began in a cold calculated voice that Yugo had _never_ heard him use before, "I will learn from Sram the most creative way he can think of to slowly kill you, do you understand?" he finished snarling in anger and fury.

The demon seemed legitimately afraid of him, he shrunk back as though facing some terrifying monster. Yugo had to admit, Percedal had never spoken or acted _anything_ like this before, he had never seen such raw anger and fury emanate from his friend. Based on the awed reaction of the rest of those around, neither had they. Even Amalia was stunned to silence.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" he demanded raising his voice to yell and spitting on the creature's face as he spoke.

The creature meekly nodded in understanding pulling slightly against Percedal's grip of iron on it's horn.

"Then you will release the rouge," Percedal said "And return to your accursed blade!"

The monster seemed to frown, almost in disappointment, but did as it was bidden it's form melting away and leaving a beaten, battered and unconcious Remington behind as it again took the form of the sickening laughing blade, though it's mouth was now shut tight in a straight line, giving it a far more dire and sinister look.

Percedal kicked the sword away from Remington and looked over to the bow meow that was the rouge's brother.

"Make sure he doesn't pick that up again." He said turning he took a step before weakness of body claimed him and he fell to his knees, then forward, face first into the dirt. The iop was instantly asleep and snoring.

"And he's back to normal," Yugo said "I think."

"What was _that_ all about?" Amalia said in shock as she deispelled her vines, returning them to her seeds.

Ruel sighed heavily. "Lucian was right about Cleo and Eva. Cleo is awake and for the most part she's okay, but the eniripsa can't wake Eva, no matter how hard she tries."

"She's not…" Yugo started with worry in his eyes.

"No, she's just deeply unconscious," ruel said "They call it a coma, when a person falls to sleep and cannot be woken, she will wake eventually, but the damage will never fully go away."

"So Percedal…" Lucian began.

"Dally thought she was dead at first," Ruel said "He was inconsolable until the eniripsa let him listed to her heart beating in her chest and her shallow breathing."

"That's terrible." Lucian said sadly "Had it been Cleo I… I don't know what I'd do."

"When he was certain she was alive he became angry," Ruel said "Angry at her attacker yes, but mostly at himself I think, he was angry he could not protect her. It pushed him over the edge, I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Perhaps his previous incarnation's personality took control temporarily."

"Doubtful," Ush said breaking his silence "I think perhaps he was moved beyond his normal means, I don't think he's ever seen Eva in such danger, even at Count Haremburg's hands nearly a year ago. His little unconscious fighting stunt didn't work, because his emotions were too powerful to block out."

"Maybe," Yugo said.

"None of it makes any sense," Kaden said "Can't we just agree he was really mad and figure out what we're doing with the terrifying transforming sword and his jerk of a partner?"

"I'll take Remington and Grany with me." Ush said "You should return to whatever you were doing."

"Where are you gonna take them?" Yugo said hesitantly as ush threw the older smisse over his shoulder.

"To see my mother." He said flatly, he held up a card between his index and middle fingers that disappeared to smoke and summoned two monstrously large cards, one behind himself and one behind Grany, they spun once around and when they stopped the three were gone.

"Well,"Ruel said "Since I carried him all the way here, I think one of you should carry him back." He folded his arms and turned away.

Amalia shook her head "What if I gave you five kamas?" she said.

"Bah, you stain my honor to imply I would work for so cheap!" Ruel said flatly

"How about ten?" she replied.

Ruel seemed to ponder this a moment, then smiled "Okay Princess, perhaps you aren't all bad after all." He said hefting Percedal onto his shoulders and began the treck back. Yugo and Amalia shrugged their shoulders and followed, Lucian and Kaden not far behind.

Back at the ship introductions were made to the eniripsa: Mary who was still tending to Eva, though she was uncertain what more she could do for the comatose cra. She suggested letting her rest for now and seeing how things turned out in the morning.

"Normally a coma will last for a week or so," The Eniripsa said sadly "But sometimes a strong individual can pull through in a few days. On the other end, some individuals end up sleeping for months before waking."

"I'm glad Percedal wasn;t awake to hear that part." Kaden sai off handedly, "I'm not sure if he could handle it, he was pretty angry earlier."

"He is grieving," Mary said in response to this "He will likely become very sad when he wakes up, keep him encouraged, I would prefer that you stay here for the time being, at least until she wakes, but if your journey is important I wont stop you from leaving."

"Maybe you could come with us." Kaden said.

"No," Yugo said quickly "She has a duty to her other patients here."

"You're friend is right young one." Mary said sadly.

"Will this help?" Lucian said raising the black sword with the mouth set in a thin line.

"You brought that back!?" Yugo asked in surprise.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"A shu-shu as far as I know," Lucian said "it was this thing's power that knocked her out."

"Maybe," Mary said "It has a dark aura emanating from it. I'll run some tests and see what I can find, I will return in the morning." The enripsa said taking the blade from Lucian's hand.

"This is not how I wanted this voyage to go." Yugo said sadly "Augh! I should have done better, this is all my fault!"

"You stop that right now!" Amalia's voice cut in. "I've watched you steep yourself in misery long enough!" maybe we are the same age, but as you age slower than me I have already dealt with puberty while you are clearly still in the middle of it!"

"What?" Yugo said bewildered

"All these mood swings of yours," Amalia said "I'm not sure what you saw earlier when you were giving orders about this situation, but I saw royal blood, all the proof I need to see you as a king!" she said earning a startled look from her lover "You are a king Yugo," she said in a softer tone, "you bear it with every step you take, you are noble and kind and regal. So stop beating yourself up like everything is your fault, kings are men too y'know, and all men make mistakes."

Ruel cocked his head to the side "She's right y'know, I've had a feeling about you since Alibert took you in boy. You are much like him, and yet very different."

Yugo felt heat rise in his cheeks, he wasn't sure what to do, what to say, he had not been expecting praise for this situation.

"It is kinda hard to think of you as a king," A voice said from behind him, it was female and a little groggy "When you're all angsty like that."

He turned to see Talia sitting up and rubbing her head "Ow," she said "You really oughta go back to the big heart thing, I liked it better that way."

Lucas perked up from his place nearby at the sound of her voice "Talia, are you ok?" he asked holding her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"My head feels like a swollen melon," She said angrily "And your shaking my shoulders doesn't help."

"Sorry," Lucas said releasing her shoulders.

"Imma get water," Talia slurred out before shuffling below deck.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Yugo asked looking at his friend from Emrub.

"I see things in her," he said "Things the others can't see, or maybe they just don't want to. Deep down she's just hurting like all of us hoping for a better world to wake up to tomorrow. For us, you're the only hope of that you know."

"Yeah," Yugo said "I think I get that now." he said with a smile.

Remmington's eyes opened slowly, his head was pounding with pain, his chest felt as though it had been torn apart and reconstructed, his whole body was sore and stiff from head to toe, he could barely move.

"Damn it." He uttered quietly "What – what happened?"

"Remmy!" Grany's voice reached him. He recognized it as grany's but something was off, he wasn;t sure what, something sounded… different.

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes moving around the dimly lit place, he could make out that he was outdoors, sometime just before nightfall. With effort he turned his head to his right, he saw a female Ecaflip watering a row of rose bushes. She was scatily clad, but he didn't really care at the moment, he was in too much pain.

"You are in my sanctuary," the ecaflip said simply "Ush brough you here in quite a state." She continued "I'm surprised Eniripsa was able to do so much with you, that Sadida really did a number on your ribcage."

"What?" he asked groggily "what Sadida? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Grany's voice came again, approaching closer.

"Grany is that you?" Remmington asked.

In response another rouge's face pulled itself over his own, blue eyes staring down into his brown ones a tuft of brown hair visible between the eyes, he wasn't wearing a bandana, but the face was all too familiar.

"Grany?" Remington said in shock "Your face…"

"What? Did she make me ugly." He said worried.

"Calm down rouge," the ecaflip woman said "It was reversal spell you're no uglier than you already were."

"You're – You're human again," Remmington said in disbelief "The curse, Galesh said it couldn't be broken."

"What I said was I couldn't help you," Ush's voice approached him "Had you let me finish instead of succumbing to your rage I would've told you that I knew someone who could. My mother."

"Y- You're Ecaflip?" he said "The goddess?"

"Is it so strange," she said "We do pop in from time to time, to make sure you humans don't make too much a mess."

"Thank you." he said in his last breath "I need, I need to rest."

"Take all the time you need," Ecaflip said gently "Your quest for restitution is finally over."

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

Bronze eyes opened under a bronze hood _"It's almost time…."_

 **AAAAAHHHHHHHH! That was so much harder than it should have been, I was stuck in writers block for days, this should have been up two days ago, but nope, my brain decided 'screw you, I act drunk now' and just sorta… stopped. I have been making Yugo WAY to angsty, time to begin the buid up, these chapter are leading to an arc I;ve been working on for some time now, one that I am legitimately excited to write, so look forward to that.**


	9. Chapter 9: ELiatrope N

**Krazy Fanfiction1: Daww indeed, just the reaction I was hoping for.**

 **Link Fangirl01: You didn't hurt my feelings, not really anyway it was just sort of a kick in the pants, I've been working on another story, an original and the main character from that one was bleeding into Yugo here, need to get better at separating things in my head… The "special Shu-Shu" Is indeed quite Special you'll soon find out how much so…**

 **Sofia-xx: Aww thanks, that's sweet of you, yeah I should more often now, I kinda got straightened what I needed to get straightened.**

 **Author's note: So I know this is like super super late, and I'm sorry, explaination at the end…**

 **Chapter 9: Eliatrope N**

"This is a perfect opportunity don't you think High Priest?" Baal said with a smile "They are forced to remain still now."

"Not the best case scenario," The priest answered "I was hoping to catch him outside civilation's halls."

"Perhaps we can force a confrontation outside the city," Hiro said "He seems oblivious to us so far, we can use that I think."

"The two un-named ones will warn him against us." Baal argued back

"He won't listen." The High Priest said "He is god and king, he will try to solve things himself, go Hiro, you shall be my mouthpiece, tell the god-king to meet his priest on the plains of the wild creatures, away from the city and it's corrupting din."

"Yes my priest." Hiro said kneeling. Before he summoned a portal and disappeared

"Are you certain High Priest?" Baal said "I do not mean to doubt you, but, Will he not value his friends over you?"

"He will come," The high Priest said "If for no other reason than curiosity."

Yugo tunred Ruel's coin in his hand, staring intently at it, thinking, a smile lit upon his face despite the terrible situation he was in. the old man knew how to make an entrance, that's for sure. He was impressed really, even Otomai had his limits as an alchemist, but he had managed, Ruel would be able to join them, but still avoid all the nastiness that would normally come along with adventures, perfect for a man wishing retirement, but not quite ready for it. He knew the old man relished it, even when he felt he could not truly aid in battle or defy gods any longer, he knew the old man wished nothing more than an adventure across the world. And a sack full kamas of course.

The man in question had returned to his home not long ago, he had said something about apeaking with Otomai and trying to come up with a solution to the problem. The Eniripsa was flabbergasted by the dark sword that spoke no more, she said it was unlike anything she had ever seen, she wasn't even certain it was a true shu-shu, she said it might be some other malignant force found in the Shukrute.

"Rushu may have been the Shu-Shu king," Mary had said "But he was not the only demon lord, history tells of others, others that Rushu killed to claim his title, it is possible one of those others forged the sword from something Rushu did not have access to.

Yugo had thought on it awhile and decided not to worry any longer, the eniripsa was certain she could have Eva on her feet in a week or less., he would trust her. Until then however, they were stuck here, they could not take Mary with them, nor could they leave one of their own behind, that part did suck, the journey had only just begun.

"God-king" he heard a soft voice utter.

"I told you not to-" he sighed "Whatever, what do you-"

His question was cut off when he turned and saw before him a young Yugolite he had not seen before. He wore robes, really rich robes. And kneeled, before him, who was this boy?

"Who are you?" Yugo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am called Hiro my lord," The boy responded Yugo almost shuddered, but he had promised Amalia he would stop sulking over leadership, and damn it he would keep his word, if he was going to be king he probably needed to get used to this anyway.

"Are you the high priest I've heard so much about?" Yugo responded keeping an even tone, he was alone, and though he didn't feel threatened at the moment, he was unsure how trustworthy the boy before him was, something seemed… off about him.

"No my lord," said quickly "I merely speak for him, he wishes to meet you, outside the city, where he communes with nature, not far from your last victory."

"Communes with nature?" Yugo asked.

"He is not fond of cities, or humans in general," Hiro said almost apologetically "He had some… bad experiences with them."

Yugo cocked an eyebrow "I'll think about it." Yugo said "For now though, I need to stay with my friends."

"I understand," Hiro said "We will be here for a few days, if you change your mind…"

"We'll see." Yugo said.

The boy spoke no more, he simply vanished into a portal he summoned beneath him. _Wish I'd have thought of that._ Yugo thought jealously as he watched the youth leave.

Ruel walked up to the strange hut, I looked almost like a Sadida hut from a distance, but whenone got closer it became clear the hut was of some other make. Though it had been given the shape of a tree grown into a house it was made of planks and metal instead of the all natural kind. This was where his alchemist friend lived, this was the home of Otomai.

Ruel raised his fist to knock on the door and before he could lay a knuckle on it there was an explosion, a cry of surprise and fear and the door whirled open belching black smoke as two figures zipped past him causing him to spin and fall on his rump in slap stick fashion. Fortunately the two had not seen this comedic display as they were too busy coughing and clearing their lungs not far off in the grass that covered the knoll Otomai's house was uilt upon.

Ruel righted himself and out of curiosity he sniffed the smoke "Peh!" he uttered in disgust "What did you mix in that?"

Otomai twisted his head to look upon the elderly Enutrof standing in his doorway with a look of morbid disgust on his face.

"Well we put in essence of Rafflesia instead of essence of Rosalia." The smaller of the pair replied.

"You did," Otomai rebuked, I told you not to touch that one."

"I still can't read all that well papa," The smaller one said.

"What will I do with you Ogrest?" Otomai said with a sigh, "The house will be uninhabitable for several hours now."

"I'm sorry."

As the smoke cleared away from Ruel's eyes he was able to more properly see the two, Otomai looked the same, humanoid, blue hair, long sharp ears like a Cra's but with tufts of fur on the end. The other was hardly recognizable as Ogrest, for so long had the little tramp been such an enormous evil upon the world and so completely had his body reverted back to near infancy that he Ruel realized he had never actually seen the boy as nature had intended. He looked very similar to his father, his green skin had given way to a tan brown and his shape had become more humanoid, his ears no longer flopped but were small and stood outward and sharp like his fathers, but with no tuft on the end as he was too young to have developed them. He looked almost like a human child, nearly the age of Flopin and Elely.

"Wow!" Ruel said surprised "You've changed a lot ogrest! And in only six months!"

"Indeed," Otomai said "Though it seems the accelerated growth is slowing, he's going to have to live through childhood again."

"Not my favorite Idea." The younger orgre said. "I already grew up once, wasn't that enough?"

"You played with powerful forces Ogrest," Otomai admonished "You're lucky growing up again is all you have to deal with." After this he turned to Ruel "I assume you came on some sort of business how did our coin experiment go?"

"Oh that?" Ruel replied "It works perfectly, I got aboard the ship in no time, and when it was time to return I appeared over the coin's twin in my house, It's amazing, Revolutionary! Do you have any Idea How many Kamas we could make with these!" Ruel rushed up grabbing Otoami about the shoulders with a big smile on his face.

"Eh, yes…" Otomai replied slowly pushing the older man off of him "But we should make sure it's feasible first."

"Why, It worked." Ruel replied.

"It worked once," Otomai said "That's not enough testing to be sure."

"Are you saying it might not work again?" Ruel asked with worry in his voice.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Otomai replied.

"But I want to go back!" Ruel said "You never said that-"

"We can fix it if it doesn't work Ruel," Otomai said "We clearly have the basics down, we just need to make adjustments."

"Oh, good!" Ruel said " I was afraid I would be unable to go back."

"So what exactly were you here for?" Otomai asked now.

"Oh,"Ruel said "This." He reached into his bag and rummaged for a few minuted before pulling a large black sword out, it had a mouth on the guard that was closed. "It's a powerful shu-shu we think, it took over a rouge and injured Eva, we were hoping you could figure out how to reverse it's power."

"Oh," Otomai said "Well, let me take a look."

He took the sword, the mouth moved slightly, but remained shut, it seemed to be distressed over something.

"It's aura is wrong." Otomai said "It doesn't feel like a shu-shu."

"The Eniripsa treating Eva said the same," Ruel said sadly "She couldn't tell what it was.

"Well I know what it does feel like." Otomai said.

"And…" Ruel said expectantly.

"It feels like the craters that Kain and Achron made," he said "The aftermath of the last great battle."

"But what does that mean?" Ruel said.

Before Otomai could answer a new voice spoke.

"It means it is a shard of Achron's power." both turned to face the newcomer, Rip Van Winkle stood not far staring at them intently "I came as soon I felt it." Rip said "He's used these to usurp power in worlds he's lost before. They are powerful, but they take a toll on the user and eventually drive that user to pursue Achron's goals."

"It seems upset." Otomai offered looking to get more information.

"It's been separated from it's host entirely." Rip said "Eniripsa informed me of the danger, she just treated a rouge called remmington, said she had to cut off some nasty dark power that reminded her a lot of the dark aetherians she had fought."

"So you felt around for it." Otomai said "But didn't feel it because it was in Ruel's Haven bag."

Rip tilted his head "That is a likely explaination, I had wondered what would block it from me, a pocket universe would work, I wasn't looking for that…"

"Pocket universe?"Ruel asked confused.

"It's my people's way of saying it's bigger on the inside that the outside." Rip said.

"Oh." Ruel replied.

"All that aside what does that mean?" Otomai said "Are there more of these? And should be looking for them?"

"Yes and yes." Rip replied "Achron likes to use them to corrupt individuals into doing his bidding even when he is nowhere nearby, anyone using them will work towards the subjugation or destruction of this world eventually."

"I'll search for them then," Otomai said

"I will too!" Ogrest said excited to prove his worth to the world's defenders.

"No!" otomai said quickly "I lost you once to darkness, I will not have happen again."

"Despite my body I am not a child papa!" Ogrest replied "I made my mistake and I have learned from it, I will not allow anything to set such a hold on me again!"

Rip waved his hand "Ogrest could prove useful," he said "He knows what to feel for when it comes to corrupting forces, he may be able to tell if someone is under the influence of a shard more quickly than the rest of us."

"Then it's settled!" Ogrest said with a sense of finality, Otomai shook his head silently acknowledging his son's decision.

"Ruel?" Rip asked.

Ruel rubbed his chin in thought, under normal circumstances he would demand pay or complain about the lack thereof, but this was different, the world almost ended before, his friends were in terrible danger again, some things were worth far more than money, though he would never admit it out loud.

"I will search as well," Ruel said slowly "but I wish to keep an eye on Yugo and his friends, I worry for them."

"Very well," Rip said "Then it is decided, Otoami you need to perfect your recall coins as soon as possible."

"Very well, we will work tirelessly." Otomai replied.

"I shall begin the search," Rip said, he tossed something to Otomai, a recall potion. "It is attuned to my office in the embassy, once you are done go there, I will know you have arrived and meet you."

"Very well." Otomai replied.

"One final warning Ruel," Rip said "Somone is watching Yugo and the others, another Aetherian, I fear our actions have brought unwanted attention to your world."

"We will do with him what we did with the others." Ruel said.

"No you will not," Rip said quickly with no room for argument, "If you do you will die, Achron shows no hesitation to fight with Seraphin, because he believes he can win, but he avoids this one whenever he can, because he knows not the outcome of the battle."

"That is… disconcerting at best." Otomai said slowly.

"Indeed," rip said "sometimes he is an ally, and sometimes an enemy, we know not which at the moment. His skill is unmatched by any Aetherian or Immortal."

"What is he called?" Ruel asked.

"I do not know his true name." Rip said "only monikers he uses from time to time, sometimes he is Tempalier, sometimes he is Chronos, sometimes he is the clockwork king, if he has other monikers I do not know them. Jack seems to know his true name, but does not want to tell me."

"Why?" Ogrest asked, curious.

"Because he and Seraphin were friends once," Rip said "A very long time ago, or so I am told. I must go now, and dispose of this shard before it infects any others."

"Goodbye then." With that Rip disappeared taking the black

It had been a little while since his encounter with the strange Yugolite boy, he was a little torn, he wanted to remain here with his friends, he hoped to be there when Eva and Cleo woke up, but he was the god king, and responsible for his people, so now he was uncertain if he should go and meet them or not. He hummed as he thought about it, pacing outside the room, eventually his curiosity won out. He decided that he was not going to accomplish much here anyway, but if he met with the "high priest" he could find out why Kaden and Celeste had run from them, and perhaps remove his threat from their lives, he would sleep easier if they could as well.

Yugo walked down the ramp to the docks and walked through the city, this path was shorter by far and he was glad of the sights he could pass. Many merchants dotted the urban landscape as he worked his way towards the cities outskirts. He teleported between buildings easily, as he moved he developed a curiosity, he had become far more adept at portals, he could sling them farther, open more of them at once and use more of them before becoming tired, and yet, the Yguolites seemed able to disappear into a portal and transport themselves far beyond visual range. Was this a power he possessed? They were created of him after all.

Yugo stopped, standing on the rooftop of some house, he looked at his hand, much like he had done so many years ago when he had first discovered his amazing power. The Yugolites didn't seem to need to use their hands to summon portals, so maybe he could summon one without his hands too?

Yugo wasn't certain how to go about this, but he stood there and clenched his fists like balls next to hips and stared at the ground beneath his feet, he concentrated, mentally picturing a portal opening beneath him. To his pleasant surprise blue energy swirled under his feet and slowly a portal appeared and stabilized, he smiled, until he began sinking. He hadn't opened a second portal and was not certain where a single open portal would lead him. He felt a growing fear. He had lost ingredients in Alibert's Inn when he had first discovered his powers, and he had summoned them from... wherever they had been, but if he was not outside the portals to open them how would he escape from wherever he was going? The portal had swallowed him up to his knees now and he kepts sinking, he could not lift his legs high enough to escape.

Yugo held his eyes closed as his head disappeared into the portal, he was unsure where he was or what was happening. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he opened his eyes, he looked up, he could see the sky of the world of twelve over his head, frantically he reached for it, only to have the circle of light into his home world snap shut leaving him a strange azure abyss.

He had never spent more that a half of a second between portals before, he always experienced a blue flash when traveling through them, but now everything was bathed in blue light. It felt like he was in water, he could move himself by swimming, but there was no liquid and he had air to breathe. Where was he? What was this place? Could he get out if he wanted? He had to steady himself, he had to banish the fear because the fear would make him irrational, he knew this he had to be able to think straight to get out of this.

"Hello there Yugo," a feminine voice said nearby, it felt familiar and comforting, the eliatrope king turned to face it. There before him floating as she did often in space was his mother, the goddess Eliatrope.

"M-mom?" Yugo uttered in surprise

"In the flesh." She said with a smile "What brings you here? I was unaware you knew of this place."

"I didn't," Yugo said "Until just now."

"I see" eliatrope said lifting a finger to her lips as she thought, "Your children are aware, they have been passing through for some time."

Yugo tensed a little at the sentence, he was still not entirely comfortable with the "Father" thing, he was so young, it seemed almost wrong! He looked away in shame

Eliatrope giggled "You know, I had my first child when I was barely six years old." She said reassuringly "Gods are not like humans and Immortals are not like gods." She said.

"S-six?" he asked blinking in disbelief

"Yes," she said "It's when I had you."

Yugo's mouth hung open and stared, he had not known, he was nearly as old as his mother? It was a shocking revelation.

"Technically," Eliatrope said "The universe was born when I was four, and you and the gods were born when I was six."

"Wait," Yugo said regaining a little of his composure "I was born with the gods?"

"Yes," Eliatrope said "You were the first one that the dragon crafted in my image, but you did not wish to spend as much time with your brothers and sisters, something was… different about you, you spent as much time as you could with your father and I."

"I did?" he asked sheepishly

"Yes," Eliatrope said "we grew to love you more that the others for a time, and that was when the other council members were born, you are the oldest son."

Yugo cocked his head to the side, he had heard himself called their oldest, but he had not really thought anything of it before.

"But chibi was king before I." Yugo said

"You did not want it," Eliatrope said "You wanted to explore, to discover, you felt that the duties of king would be stifling and supreesive."

Yugo frowned "I did huh?" he said aloud, he wasn't certain how he felt about that, it made him sound… distracted, uncaring, numb; he didn't like it.

"You were very different back then." Eliatrope said with a fond smile "you were always so excited by new worlds and new discoveries, your eyes would light up like stars and you would bring me the most wonderful gifts of appreciation.

Eliatrope frowned "And then the mechasme attacked," she said "You did not want to return home, but… you felt you had a duty to your people, you returned to them and helped them, when Quilby suggested building a ship to escape a rapidly mounting foe you agreed, it was simple and it would allow your people to join you in your own journey, a win win. You had not known of Quilby's actions that started that horrible conflict, even I had been unaware…"

"Really?" Yugo asked.

"Is it so strange?" she replied "I was nearly three centuries old by then and reveling in my immortality, for me I was no different than a twenty year old, I was not wise, and it did not occur to me that someone could or would commit such an act, we were certain it was done by one of the demon lords of old."

"Then we came here, to the world of twelve." Yugo said

"Yes," Eliatrope replied "It was not called that then, the others had not been gods very long, and were not yet interested in creating life of their own."

"Quilby must have betrayed us twice then," Yugo said thinking, I thought he had only betrayed us when Orgonax came here."

Eliatrope sighed "No," she said sadly "But that is partly my fault, I was selfish, I had wanted a child that would remember, who's memory would not become erased when they reincarnated, I wanted someone with whom to reminisce, it did not occur to me that such a thing could alter a mortal's mind so thoroughly."

"Then I had already died at least once?" Yugo asked.

"No," Eliatrope said "You were specdial, you never grew old no matter how old you became, you have only died once, when you faced Orgonax in battle with Chibi and Nora at your side."

"And our dragons?" Yugo asked curious.

"Efriam was there," she said with a frown "but Grougaloragran and Adamai had already been killed by Orgonax's father Malphax."

"I see…" Yugo found the story interesting, it was about him and his brethren, but with no memory of it, it was like he was hearing a great story of the heroes of old. It was, odd, it gave him a weird tingling feeling in his gut.

"You are much different now than you were then." She said "You were beautiful and wonderful and amazing, and you had a big heart, you took up the mantle of king when Chibi passed the first time for sake of the eliatrope people, but you were resentful of it. You believed it to be stifling after all."

She tilted her head in thought "Now, you bear an even heavier burden, but you do it with grace, dignity and humility," she smiled "I am so proud."

Yugo couldn't help but smile back, he felt warmth flood his cheeks and he tried to hide it by covering them wih his hands, eliatrope laughed, a full happy laugh.

"You're so adorable!" she said embracing him in a motherly hug.

"Thanks mom," Yugo said "I- I really needed that."

"Your welcome my firstborn son." She said.

"Ummm…"Yugo began "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but how do I get out of here? I'm supposed to meet someone."

"Hmm?" Eliatrop tilted her head "You imagine the place you want to go, and a portal will usually open to take you there. but be careful, if it is a long distance you may feel yourself become weak afterwards."

"Okay." Yugo said "Here's hoping."

Again Yugo opened his mind, he imagined the place at which he had fought the deminoc sword and it's maddened bearer a circle opened before him and he could see the clearing, within the clearing a man stood in a long navy blue cloak.

"A mysterious stranger hmm?" Eliatrope said with a smirk "Careful of them, they'll take whatever they can usually." She warned in a motherly tone.

"I will." Yugo said "bye mom, and thank you." with that he stepped through, there was solid ground under his feet again, for which he was thankful, the portal closed behind him, he felt a rush of energy leave him, but not nearly as much as when he tried to transport two people.

"So you do come." The cloaked man said, his hood bore the same ear-like appendages that all eliatropes had, appendages that hid their cranial wings.

"Indeed," Yugo said "you are this high priest I hear so much about?"

"Yes." The man answered simply.

"I have words for you." he said.

"I'm sure you do Yugo." The high priest said darkly.

Yugo was surprised, either this man knew he preferred not to be called God-king, or he did not respect his own god.

"I was there for them, when you did not even know they existed." He said with a small chuckle "What right have you to tell me how I should behave with them."

"They are my children!" Yugo said

"by blood perhaps," The high priest said "But not by relationship, they know you not, they only think they do."

Something clicked, he had calle the Yugolites 'they' twice now, that was no accident.

"You aren't a Yugolite." Yugo said as though stating a fact.

The high priest laughed "You are correct! But who better to guide them than one of us hmm?" he asked turning his head. Yugo could see blue eyes and deep blue hair that protruded from beneath the hood.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"They called me Pariah, outcast, traitor, upstart," he snarled in bitter anger "They never cared what my own mother named me, they knew my name only to fear me."

"And what name was that?" yugo said, his anger mounting.

"I was called N." the man said.

 _Click, Clock. Click. Clock.. Click Clock. Click. Clock CLUNK!_

 _The hand reached it's zenith and the earth shattering sound of the clock stopping could be heard as it's king rose slowly from his clockwork throne, banishing the cloak that covered him his bronze hair was now open for all to see. Bronze eyes stared out into the abyss looking down at the tiny planet below, the shatterpoint, the place where it all begins, where everything goes wrong and time it made broken. Again shall he try to mend the rift, and again he hopes not to fail, he hopes not to lose them again, those that have grown precious to him, those whose lives truly matter, no matter what, it seems one must die regardless, so he pushes back the emotions he feels at being his friend's executioner and takes up his blade._

 _"It is time!"_

 **WARNING: LONG WINDED EXPLAINATION INCOMING!**

 **So I am sooooo sorry that this is so late, I had attempted to write a Les Petite Gardiens chapter, but that fell through when I hit writers block at almost done with it. The biggest reason this came out late (at least until sep.15** **th** **) was because I was trying to find more filler before setting this up for the next arc, an arc I've dubbed: the shattered time arc. But I couldn't come up with anything so I decided "screw it, I'm just gonna go for broke and start the shattered time arc." Though I need to get a couple more chapters out in order to properly set it up. The other big thing (after sep 15** **th** **) was that The Taken King expansion for destiny came out. For those unaware I am a HUGE destiny fan for a lot of reasons I'm not gonna argue about here. The expansion came with so much new content that by the time I realized I hadn't done anything with this in a long time, like two weeks had passed and I was like "Crap, gotta get a chapter out!"**

 **One last thing, my original plan was to bridge the shattered time arc between both Spirit of the king and Les petite Gardiens, so in order to get the whole strory, you would have to read both... so I need feedback. Does that sound like a good/fun idea, or should I keep the events of the arc to one story and not the other (If the former I will have to spend some time catching Les petite Gardiens up before getting the first shattered time chapter uploaded, which is still 2 or 3 chaps away from this one).**

 **Also I got a new scooter, decided that $1300 for a brand new working one was better than spending $400 to fix PMS… again. The new one is a really awesome looking blue and white one that I have named Calypso.**


	10. Chapter 10: The CLockwork King

**KrazyFanfiction1: yeah I figured since Otomai looked rather human his son would probably too so I just kinda made them like that. It's not necessarily cannon or anything just the way I saw it for my tale.**

 **Chapter 10: The Clockwork king**

"N?" Yugo asked quizzically "You're the one that Beltshazar mentioned."

"Ah." N replied "You already spoke to the old man, I suppose he's full of terrible stories of all the things I did to destroy his little false paradise."

"I think he was just trying to protect everyone." Yugo said.

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK!" N burst out in anger before stopping himself and clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, this is a touchy subject for me."

"I can tell." Yugo responded.

"Doesn't matter, _My King_ ," N said "you seem to want all the eliatropes outside of emrub now, it's too bad a great many of them wish to stay."

"If they want to remain where they are, they can." Yugo said simply.

"No they cant." N replied "That is foolish and childish, it's time my brethren grew up, as I have been forced to do."

"No one forced you N," Yugo replied.

"You want to lecture me!" N said again showing his anger "You are the architect of my Agony, the creator of my pain, the nurturer of my hatred!"

"What?" Yugo asked "What are you talking about?"

"You ordered the opening of the Emrub dimension!" N replied "You threw away the children of your own people, left us without guidance to forget who we even were! All we had was that old decrepit dragon telling us what we should and should not do, insisting that there was no world beyond the safety of Emrub, even though a few of us remembered, I know the face of my mother, the face of my father, is that a crime!?"

Yugo hung his head, he had no idea it had been so bad, it was sad, but he took a sharp breath of air, that had been a different him from a different time, all he could do right now was promise something better.

"I'm sorry my previous incarnation did that to you," Yugo said "But I cannot remember him or his actions, all I do know is that I now have the power to make it right, to bring the children back into the world and build anew."

"Where?" N asked darkly "What tiny nondescript corner of the world remains untouched and untainted, where will we grow this new nation _my king_?" he asked "Where will we go that does not require another war?"

"I-I don't know." Yugo said "But maybe you can help me?" he asked.

N laughed, a terrifying laugh a laugh that made Yugo's blood run cold "I have traveled the whole of the world, opened portals these poor mortals didn't even know existed," he said darkly "There is nowhere left for you to plant a nation, no tiny island left for you to rule, what then with you do _my king_? Leave us to the mercy of the Sadidas? They do not have room to harbor us all, and to tear down their forest to make that room would be to make war upon them. No! We were here first, this was our world, we should take it for our own, we are it's masters not these… Mortal creations."

That wan more than enough for Yugo he did not agree and he would not suffer his own kind to treat his world with such disdain.

"No, we cannot do that." Yugo said "I will not make war as my first act as king!"

"Fool!" N replied several Yugolites appearing from portals around him "You already have!" N's fist glowed an eerie blue and Yugo took a step back, he was powerful he knew, but he didn't want to fight this fight, he had hoped now to have it come to this.

A terrible blue explosion rocked the Island upon which Percedal stood, he was there with Celeste and Kaden teaching the two how to fight properly, how to hold their bodies and strike without fear of pain. He could feel the powers building on the island, Yugo's power and… someone elses. Perhaps this was the man responsible for his beloved's condition.

"Sir Percedal?" Kaden asked "What is that?"

"Yugo is fighting again." Percedal answered, "This time, I will not abandon him!" with that he floated into the air and shot off towards the fight like a rocket."

Only moments later a bright yellow flash nearly blinded the two as a boy appeared before them in scaled armor bearing a hefty hammer in one hand.

"Where is Percedal!" The boy demanded, Kaden simply pointed. "Damn it!" he said angrily "And Evangelyne?"

"She's… she's kinda not well at the moment." He said weakly.

"What happened?" The boy demanded.

"A guy with a dark sword attacker her, she and cleo haven't woken since." Kaden replied.

"Achron's shard…" The boy said

"Who are you?" Celeste finally asked.

"I am Rip Van Winkle," he said "But most people call me rip. Where is Lucian?"

"On the ship." Celeste said.

"Good." With that rip disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Lucian was carving a piece of wood, he wasn't all that good at it, but he was determined to get better, it took a ot of concentration to smooth the wood over time and eventually get it to the point where he could carefully carve in the runes he wanted, it was going to be a staff if he actually finished this one, maybe he could sell it to a mage of some kind.

A Bright yellow flash interrupted his work, to his chagrin he saw that his hand had twitched at the distraction and hade carved a line up above the rune.

"AAAARG!" he uttered in frustration throwing the stick aside.

"Lucian." A familiar voice said "I need your help."

Lucian knew without looking who it was "You ruined my staff rip." He said hurt.

"And I am sorry," Rip replied "But Yugo faces an enemy he cannot fight and win. We must go now!"

"What?" Lucian replied.

"It wasn't supposed to happen yet," Rip commented "Something changed things made events happen prematurely, likely the clockwork king's doing."

"What?" Lucian replied again "nothing you say makes sense."

"It will, come." Rip said raising his hammer and whisking both of them away on a flash of light."

Percedal sensed the presence of another as he passed over the city, Amalia, she would kill him if he didn't tell her at least what was happening, or worse, she'd kill Yugo.

"Amalia!" he said as he caught sight of the emerald haired princess.

She looked up as he descended towards her.

"What do you need Dally?" she said, irritable as always.

"Yugo is fighting." Percedal said quickly "I don't know who, but they are powerful, at least they are powerful enough to hold him for now."

"What? When? Why?!" Amalia said angrily "How does he keep getting himself into these messes!?"

"I don't know!" Percedal responded "But he needs our help!"

Amalia grunted angrily "Fine! Lets go." She said holding out her hand, Percedal took it without hesitation taking her into the air and over the city towards Yugo's Location.

Too many enemies at once, there were just too many, he kept them at bay more or less, but he could not make any ground. This was insane and foolish! Why was N so dead set on this coarse of action, did he hate him that much, he felt sorry for the eliatrope Pariah, it sounded like he just wanted his choice, his freedom, but was denied all this and became an angry bitter soul. Harboring a grudge that reached through Millennia, one not so easily sated.

Yugo opened a portal as another Yugolite attacked forcing him through it and into another of his allies, he could tell that the Yugolited were getting tired, good, he didn't really want to go all out against them anyway, they were his children after all.

A spike of ice shot out from N's hand and nearly impaled several of his followers to get to him. This eliatrope Paraiah didn't care who he hurt, that ticked Yugo off more than anything else, he was willing to sacrifice his own people, those who willingly followed him in order to get what he wanted.

"High priest?" one of the Yugolites asked in surprise "You nearly killed me."

N ignored the younger man and continued his assault, he seemed rather adept at ice magic, which was unfortunate for Yugo, he had been unaware that eliatropes could even use magic, aside from their portals.

A flash of yellow light ensued and familiar faces were brought with it, Lucian was there as well as Rip.

"Damn!" Rip uttered angrily "We're too late!"

"To late for what?" Yugo asked as he dodged another icicle.

Another flash overtook the battlefield, this one bronze in color, it blinded the combatabts forcing them to stop as a new figure emerged. Bronze hair crowned a pale skinned head with bright bronze eyes. A blade was in the newcomer's right hand and an aura of powerful energy emanated from his body as the man's cloak billowed in unseen wind behind him.

"Who are you?" N asked angrily as the light died down.

"Your kind have no name for me" the newcomer responded blankly "But I am called-"

"The clockwork king!" Rip yelled, concern lacing his voice "Yugo, get out of there!"

The newcomer barely twitched but his movement brought him from his place to one between Rip and Yugo.

"He cannot escape his fate." The Clockwork king said eerily "Time's flow has been corrupted, it is time it was set to rights."

"What does that have to do with me?" Yugo asked.

"You are he who breaks it," The Clockwork King answered "You and the Pariah from another time. Thus shall you both meet your ends at my blade, before it ever happens."

"No!" Rip yelled throwing himself at the Aetherian before him. The Clockwork king seemed suprised and raised his sword to block, but it wasn;t quite fast enough, the hammer hit home, slamming into the aetherian's head and forcing him down and to the right.

"Insolent Immortal!" The bronze haired Aetherian yelled in anger "You cannot stop the force of time itself!"

Suddenly the clockwork king was behind rip slamming his fist into his back and forcing the immortal to the ground.

"Enough!" N yelled "Yugo is mine! I've earned that right crazy alien bastard!"

Ice spike grew from the ground stabbing and impaling air, but the Aetherian was not hit once, he moved just right, barely at all, but dodged each and every spike. N smiled as he released his deception shattering the spikes into tiny pieces and swirling the ice shards like some great beast to attack the aetherian.

The clockwork king seemed done, the attack hit home and shredded whatever may have been there, but when the ice cleared away the bronze haired man was nowhere to be seen. A powerful strike hit the back of N's head as the pommel of the Clockwork King's sword slammed itself into his skull.

Percedal and amalia looked doen at the battle, the latter had insisted in coming up with a battle plan before barging in. "If Rip is here that means the other guy is probably another alien of some kind." She had said "Maybe another immortal, he'll be powerful, too powerful to overcome with raw strength."

Though he was loathe to admit it, Percedal had found himself thrown against very powerful enemies when Seraphin and Achron had come to the world of Twelve, and she was right, strength alone was no longer enough to deal with those he faught, he knew this, his godly souls knew this, but his fighter's spirit demanded an immediate battle.

"You felt it too then?" Another voice said from Percedal's left. Thanks to his godly powers he could tell it was Adamai before he looked.

"Yes." Percedal said "We need to do something fast!"

"Agreed," Adamai replied "Amalia do you think you can hold down the one in the dark cloak?" he asked as the newcomer bashed said boy in the back of his head with a pommel strike, the dark haired one swung a knife made of ice at his attacker.

"Yes." She said "I should be able too."

"Percedal you support Yugo and help him fight the bronze haired one," Adamai said "I'll try to whittle down the dark one's strength."

"Sounds like fun!" Percedal said excitedly "Let's go!"

Percedal flew off at mach speed dropping Amalia who used her doll to catch herself and ran towards the Yugolite leader, this must be the 'High Priest' they kept referring to, why he was attacking Yugo, his supposed god, was beyond her at this point.

N was surprised when Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around hi arms and torno holding him in place, the Bronze haired Aetherian was as well. As he struggled and orange blur connected with the intruder and slammed his body to the left, great the Iop god was here to save the day. And he brought the Sadida with him.

Another slammed onto his chest, this one was smaller, less human looking, he couldn't tell beyond that as the sight was behind him shadowing his features.

"You're about to find out what happens when you hurt my brother!" a snarling voice growled out as smoke and sparks puffed out from his maw. Oh… the dragon brother, the one all the underlings thought was like Rushu or something…

"Get off me Mortal!" The clockwork king yelled in rage as he kicked the glowing orange man off him. A portal opened and Yugo came out of it smiling.

"Dally!" the sandy haired eliatrope said happlily

"You tried to have all the fun without me Yugo!" Percedal said in a hurt tone "I thought we were friends!"

A hammer flew into the clockwork king's belly and forced him back again.

"ENOUGH!" The bronze haired Aetherian yelled "GAZE OF THE THOUSAND EYED GIANT!" a dark cloud descended trapping all the combatants in a black dome of power as glaring red eyes opened all around them whatching their every move predicting their every response. "Let us see how well you fare when I can see all." The clockwork king yelled. Lucian jumped from his place to slash at him, but his swordwas already there cutting him off and throwing him back.

"RIAGA!" The clockwork king yelled again as his sword spil along the center seam revealing clockwork machinations within, lighting sot all around his being as he stabbed the sword into the grout and the cracked and quaked with his power. Lighting ran along the cracks and found their targets: Yugo and Percedal yelled in pain as the lighting sent whit fire through their bodies.

Then without warning the canopy of eyes shattered and a new voice bellowed into the waning day's brilliant sky.

"By what power do you stand Tempus!?" The red haired immortal stood above them, his knife at the ready his long coat ditched for a sleevless shirt and leather pants, red power emanating from him.

"You dare to call me that here?" The clockwork king replied "You have no right Ripper! You are only Seraphin's second because of luck, no fate was twined for you!"

"My fate was lost when I took Achron's deal." Jack replied venomously "It is you who stand on no power Tempus."

"Is that his name?" Rip asked "Cuz I don't see why that was such a terrible secret."

"You do not know it's meaning Rip." Jack replied "Tempus means time, you cannot fight he who can move time at will. But I can."

 **Author's note: So yeah really short, but I wanted to move right along, one more chapter and we will begin the true Shattered time arc. That will be a fun and interesting arc to bring about to it's end. With lots of odd twists and turns.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shatterpoint

**Krazyfanfiction1: I hope so, also hope that this next arc will be as well.**

 **Primordus Rex: Why thank you! It's quite flattering to hear that. I agree that Yugo needs a power boost, that was kind of the point of the original arc with Achron, he becomes more powerful due to powerups he gets from the immortals and the Aetherians, specifically he absorbed a lot of power from Seraphin at the end, much like goku absorbed the super saiyin god form and such. He is going to get another power boost in this next arc as well.**

 **Author: well it seems that I am reduced to long update times and apologies… and I have learned why some of my favorite authors suddenly have loooooong updates. Not gonna lie, I was super excited when I got this started so I was updating like once a day, I didn't really have a job and my video games were becoming kinda boring so this was awesome to do. But now I have a full time job and such and this feels like it takes up so much of my time so after posting a chapter I'm all "Okay, that's done I don't have to worry about it for awhile", then like two weeks later I'm like "Ah S*** I haven't updated in forever!"**

 **Chapter 11: Shatterpoint**

N was frusterated, newcomers, that's what he called them, these people from another world and another space, they didn't belong here and should not involve themselves with his world's problems. The eliatrope king had help from them though, and help from his friends among which was the Iop god, he could feel the power radiating from the red haired imbecile's form.

This was deteriorating rapidly, he needed to get done what he came here to do and fast, he needed the power to open a portal to emrub and bring the eliatrope people here, after that it would be simple to make war upon this world and take it back from these mortals that their "siblings" had created to populate the world in their absence.

He motioned for his yugolites to attack, but not all of them were listening now, a few were questioning why they were going up against their creator, a few were afraid that their creator could unmake them, only about a third of them were unwaveringly loyal to him. This only served to frustrate him more. It seemed the newcomers were about to battle, good he could have Yugo and and the others to himself.

Yugo was getting more confused, he didn't understand, why did these things always end with another fight? Why was there never a peaceful solution to the problem? He just wanted the world to be safe, wanted his people to be safe, he was a king, he had a responsibility, even if he didn't always want to embrace it, it was there, why were there so many people that just would not allow that to happen?

"Percedal!" Yugo uttered and his orange haired friend landed by his side, Rubilax in hand and ready to fight.

"So who's this villain?" Percedal asked as a group of Yugolites rushed towards them. "Looks like another eliatrope doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Yugo said as he blocked a yuglite's sword and parried it off to the side, punching him in face and knocking him out in one blow, he wondered briefly if that was due to his creator status or because he had legitimately gotten that strong. "He's from emrub, and he pretty much hates me for ordering the children sent there."

"That wasn't you!" Percedal said angrily.

"I know that," Yugo replied "He doesn't."

Tempus lunged and Jack swung, he wasn't pulling any punches, the time walker was quite angry and was fully intending to kill. Jack was now defending his life, Tempus had a few titles but among the Gilded Protectorate he was called the master of skill. And he lived up to that name. He was the most deadly Aetherian aside from Achron himself, by virtue of his skill alone, he generally didn't fight using power, but he was clearly angry and frustrated and he was not above using his powers now.

Tempus's sword opened lightning crackled through the clockwork mechanisms in the blade as he spun and swung his blade dipping below Jacks own and on it's way to strike his thigh. It never connected as the energy crackled and the blade twisted it's way out of Tempus's hand. Rip stood, eyes glowing a bright yellow lighting crackling around his form, his cape was floating on electric waves and he himself floated slightly above the ground, he was done playing, this was the guardian if Mjolnir in all his power and glory.

Jack shortly followed suit, his hair turning a deeper shade of red and and an aura of blood and fire surrounded him, it's name was bloodlust and it's teeth were barred.

Tempus smirked. "All the power in the world can't fight time." He said. He disappeared and reappeared so fast it seemed for a split second that he was in two places at once, his new position was behind the bloodlust and his sword was back in his hand, it opened, and this time fired some object out of the end, like a bullet, Jack turned to dodge but was all too aware that he moved too slowly, the thin needle like object would hit him one way or another.

Blue flashed for a brief moment before his body, vanishing just as quickly and taking the needle like object with it. A whistling sound followed and Tempu's attention was diverted to another newcomer to the battle. Lucian stood not far away a smirk on his face as he twirled the needle between his fingers.

"Looking for this?" he asked coyly "Now you see it." He said twisting his hands and opening them to reveal nothing but empty air "Now you don't."

"Three on one," Tempus smiled "I may actually have to take off the kiddie gloves."

This fight was going well, now with his friends here the tables had quickly turned, the Yugolites had nothing on their combined experience in battle, though he wondered where Ruel was , he hoped that he was watching over the girls, they needed someone there who cared when they awoke. He knew the old man didn't like fighting any more.

Percedal was having a heyday, Rubilax utter sounds of joy ad he bashed more and more enemies, Yugo was glad to see he was purposefully using nonlethal combat maneuvers, Amalia was wrapping as many as she could into her vines, the flowers that sprouted from them srayed a sleeping toxin into their faces rendering them unconscious.

Yugo's eyes locked onto another pair through the battle, it was clear now, his friends held the monster and the army at bay, his enemy was the false king. Yugo rushed forward summoning sword and shield, this one was older, wiser, more experienced, he would not be able to pull his punches, he could not afford a non lethal strategy. He would fight as he had against, Nox, against Quilby and against Achron. He would fight to kill, and hope he bested his enemy before it was necessary.

N waited and watched as the eliatrope king approached, he two had ethereal weapons, a short sword and an arm mounted crossbow, fueled by ice magic. Yugo seemed unaware of his potential for elemental magics, he would show the inexperienced king his ignorance. He waited until Yugo was nearly upon him, then he raised hi arm and fired.

Yugo noticed the bow at the last possible second and twisted in the air narrowly aoiding the bow while leading with his shield, a good thing too, because that shield blocked a devastating stab from an ethereal blade, the same kind of wakfu based weapon that Yugo himself held. He didn't allow himself long to recover. Rolling on the ground and pushing upward to strike back at his usurper.

N said something, he couldn't hear what and ice exploded from the ground before him, cutting him off as a powerful frozen bolt blasted through the crystals to strike him. Yugo ducked and kicked though the "wall" before him, he felt the cold on his bare legs and frced himself not to shiver as he swung his blade forward, N dodged and parried with his own, lifting the bow arm again. Damn! That bow and dagger thing made a lethal combination! Yugo was finding himself regularly dodging when he should be lunging, N kept him at bay by keepin him from being able to follow up to any of his strikes. He knew what he was doing, he was experienced, this battle would not be easy.

Lucian had only fought an Aetherian once before, he had only won after losing himself to power beyond his normal means, it had sucked so much energy and power out of him that he had barely had had enough left to stand on his own two legs. At the first opportunity his body had fallen asleep and remained that way for several days. The thought of repeating that experience scared him, he was after all only ten months old, several days was a long time to be lost to the world for him.

This time he did not fight alone, this time he had the aid of two Immortals, but even so, this Tempus character was standing up to them with ease. He nearly never used his powers, only calling on them when his body did not react fast enough to dodge, he swung his blade expertly and almost always hit his mark. The immortal's wounds regenerated easily, but his did not, and they were beginning to take a toll.

Rip was thrown back by a mighty swing of the aetherian's blade, blocking the blow with his hammer Mjolnir, lightning continued to crackle and burn around him. Jack was holding better that Rip, he was more experienced, his movements were more fluid and and his reaction time was faster. Tempus' blade clashed with bone render many times before finally pushing the immortal back.

Then Lucian stepped in again, he summoned his energy and slammed his wakfu claws headlong into… something. Not Tempus, felt like… a tree? Damn it! He'd dodged again! Lucian spun around and took a deep calming breath.

"We should hit him at the same time." He muttered more to himself that anyone else.

"I like that plan." Rip said surprising the young Yugolite

"Okay," Jack replied. "But we hit him from multiple sides, go!"

Jack rushed forward, moving as fast as he could, he had to tie down Tempus' hands for as long as possible, force the clockwork king to focus his attention on him and not on the others. He slammed Bonerender against Raiga and pushed hard to force the aetherian back. Tempus was easier to fight that Kain, because tempus chose a form that was shorter than him, allowing the immortal to use his weight to aid his strength, tempus however was good at using his weight against him.

He noticed the others almost too late, clever bastard Jack was, holding his attention so his friends could ambush him. He was fast enough to do it too, the man was a master with that big knife of his, it might as well be a sword in the ripper's hands.

The Yugolite rushed from the left with claws pulled back and ready to strike, and Rip rushed from the right Mjolnir in hand. Jack smirked and brought down his blade for one more blow. Tempus smirked back, and Jack's face soured.

The clockwork king flipped back, trailing one leg, the heel of his boot catching under the ripper's chin and pulling him up off the ground, his hands reached out and clockwork machined hidden in his sleeved sprang to life pushing cylinders into his hands. He threw the cylinders which exploded like grenades throwing off his attackers while he finished his flip and slammed Jack to the ground forcing the large Immortal to drop his blade. Tempus was quick to kick the blade aside, he didn't have time to keep dealing with this.

The other two were already recovering, damn the mortals of this realm, they were too powerful, he had wondered what was wrong with this world and was certain something had changed the course of their history at some point, but could find nothing in the timeline to confirm these suspicions.

Lucian was already on his feet, he was tough, that was good, he expected nothing less from the mortal who had bested Kain in combat. Tampus was obscenely good at this, he supposed it was a result of the manipulation of time, he could, in a day, learn what took masters eons to discover. At this point the only way they were going to beat him would be to hit him so hard from every angle that he could not dodge or block it all.

"Lucian?" Rip asked

"What?" the Yugolite's voice was heavy and rasping.

"Remember that thing you did to beat kain?" the immortal asked.

"Yeah, I don't really want to do that again." Lucian replied.

"You may not have a choice in the matter." Rip said. "We have to overwhelm him."

"Fine." Lucian said. He reached within himself and pulled all his power to the front, again his clothes were ripped to shreds as spiked wolf like fur shapes glowed over his back and claws and teeth filled with wakfu formed around his hands and face.

"Die!" Lucian uttered in a feral growl and like lightning he was gone, tepus spun and blacked the first blow, but the next came nearly too quick. The Yugolite moved faster than Jack, it was all he could do to keep from getting hit, this was a problem, it wasn't okay, Jack would his blade back, Rip would attack, he had to to stop this beast before all that was done. He was here to save them all damn it! Why did they fight him, why couldn't they see? Time was on the verge of destruction and he was the only one who could save the timeline from this unfortunate event, save billions who would cease to exist as though they were never born!

"Enough!" Tempus yelled in anger "Tempus Fugit!" time slowed to a quarter and tempus smacked the yugolite aside with vigor, just too late however, Rip's lightning still moved incredibly fast.

"Thor's Wrath!" the words echoed eerily through the slowed air as light burst from the heavens and found it's target on the ground, slamming into him with the force and ferocity of a solar storm. Time resumed it's pace as tempus' concentration wavered and the Yugolite bounced back to slash his chest ripping the skin from it's place and leaving four red gashes where it used to be. Less than a moment later Jack stood over his body, Bonerender lowerd towards his face.

"It's over tempus." Jack said calmly as the Yugolite powered down from his glowing state.

"That's what you think." Tempus uttered with a grimice, his forefinger rose and several bronze little needle like blades appeared, seemingly out of this air all around him. "Blades of the Kagayoshi." He uttered, and the hailstorm of knives began.

Yugo was having trouble with this guy, she supposed it wasn;t a complete surprise, since it was another eliatrope after all, and this one was not like Quilby, Quilby had been a coward; N was a fighter, he wasn't afraid of pain or death. Still it stabbed deep into her heart to see him struggle like this, with one of his own people no less. He was her strength and her pillar, he stood up when everyone else sat down, he stayed firm when everyone else fell, and he remained unmoved by the world, when the world moved everyone else.

Her vines claimed more and more victims as time went on, she always aimed to knock them out, she didn't want to kill them, she knew that Yugo loved them deeply, nearly as much as he loved her. It would be criminal to destroy them. She never thought that she would stand back to back with Percedal, fighting with him, depending on him to watch her back when she couldn't, normally she was fairly unhappy with the idiotic Iop. She had to admit though, he knew what he was doing, he knew how to fight, he knew how to win, and he knew how to do it without killing if he had too. His strength was easily triple her own, while she depended on her vines to strike hard, he could put a yugolite down with a backhanded strike of his fist.

It frustrated her, she felt she was the weakest fighter in their group, she didn't want to be useless, and she didn't want to feel weak. She wanted to be strong, like Percedal, like Yugo, like Lucian and the immortals, like Eva and Cleophee. It frustrated her so much, knowing each of them had power far beyond her own, she wanted to stand on equal ground with the man she loved and rule their peoples together!

Something moved within her, something warm and heavy, she wasn't sure what was happening, the feeling felt familiar somehow, like she had experienced it before.

 _Little one_ A voice spoke in her head _I have heard your plea, let us be one once again_. What were they talking about… The warmth engulfed her, power spewed from her form as her body glowed with verdant light, her eyes became white and her hair stood on end as the power surged through her. She remembered now, this feeling, so familiar, she hadn't thought it possible so far from home. This was the tree of life. Here irises returned glowing green, her clothes replaced by a bodice of leaves and flowers she held out her had towards her enemy and earth shook with her will, the yugolites didn't know what hit them, they just ceased to be conscious, the remainder shrunk back from what they saw as a monster standing before them.

Adamai was frustrated, he could see the fear on the faces of the Yugolites when they faced him, the same fear they showed before Percedal and now Amalia now that she had done… whatever she had done. But unlike with the others they remained on his back despite the fear. They continued to fight even though they feared the power that he displayed. To them they fought the devil, and they would prevail in defeating him.

He wasn't proud of what he had done, he had betrayed blood for water, he had refused to stand by his brother's side when he needed him most, he knew that, he accepted that, it hurt a little more each time he was reminded of it, and these Yugolites never stopped reminding him. Yugo had forgiven him, he knew that, but the Yugolites were proof that at the time he had spawned them he had not yet accomplished that feat, and perhaps his children never would. That made him all the more sad because these were his nephews he was whaling on.

The midnight blue cloak of their leader flashed before his eyes, he was the real problem here, Yugo would not stand for such behavior in his children, but in lack of their true father they had made another, and that other was warped and twisted into a monstrous nightmare of evil. If he could stop the leader, put him down, maybe Yugo could put an end to this fight and bring peace to his creations.

Another Yugolite grabbed him from behind, pressing his wings against his body in an uncomfortable manner, it's like people didn't understand these things had bones in them! He summoned his power and transformed into a rock beast, his rock beast form had changed since he had used it last, it looked more sinister and threatening, his arm swung back grabbing the yugolite and pulled it before his face of crystal and stone. Stalagmite and stalactite teeth loomed before the small child he held, Adamai roared in frustration and anger and the poor child fainted from fear. He set the child down and turned to face the remainder, roaring like a wild beast.

Now they hesitated, the small dragon form from before was soft, puchable, hurtable, this beast of earth and stone… not so much. A few brave souls stepped forward baring wakfu swords and spears, Adamai lifted his right foot and slammed in into the ground causing a tremor to flow outward towards his attackers. They fell over, but they weren't the only ones.

"Adamai!" Amalia chastised from her place among a forest of vines and brambles.

"Sorry." Adamai said quickly, in this form he took power from the stones of the earth, Amalia took power from that which grew upon and within the stones, when the earth rumbled the plants followed, he changed again, this time he became more human in appearance and moved his hands outward in a fighting stance. The Yugolites were confused by this and didn't immediately attack.

"I give you once chance to run." Adamai said "This is my most powerful form."

To their credit, most of them took it, three remained behind, two were from the group he had toppled earlier in stone form. Two held spears and one sword and shiled, the latter was clearly their leader.

"So be it." Adamai said "I will no longer hold back."

He lept forward before they could reactand reached out his leg to kick the first spearman, the leader jumped to meet him forcing him to ricochet off his shield, but the blow had clearly taken a toll on his energy. Adamai didn't give him time to recover, in a blink he rushed forward and slammed his fist onto the second spearman's stomach, twisting as he followed through, the boy flew back and slammed into a rock unconscious.

As the forst spearman struck Adamai grabbed the spear and flooded it with Stasis energy the destructive force pulsed through the Yugolite's body like a poison and forced him to the ground, once he too was unsconcious Adamai recalled the power so as not to cause un needed damage. He turned to face the swordsman, or swordswoman as it would seem.

"You cannot win." He said simply.

"I thought you were only giving us one chance to run." The swordswoman said.

"I don't want to cause harm here." Adamai replied "I don't to fight here. I like this place."

The swordswoman cocked an eyebrow "What?" she asked "You like this place?"

"It's peaceful, serene, away from the world and it's troubles." Adamai replied.

"I suppose…" the girl replied relaxing a bit.

Adamai took his chance he in a split second he was standing behind her and his hand connected with the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious in a single strike.

"Now to deal with the big fish." He said callously.

Damn it! His army cowered away from the others now, soon he would not be fighting Yugo alone, his friends would come to save him, this was quickly turning into a hopeless situation, one he needed to rectify and fast! The newcomers were falling before the might of this new foe, but he didn't not know what to expect from him, he could become enemy or ally, it was uncertain. He seemed intent on killing both him and Yugo.

Things were spinning out of control, the eliatrope king slashed with his sword again and again he blocked with a shield of ice. His eyes darted to and fro, he needed a solution and he needed it fast. He couldn't afford to let Yugo's friends get to him, he could not fight the king a god and…. He wasn't sure what the girl was now, all at once.

He had one option, he didn't like using it, because it reminded him of darker times, the time he had spent with Haremburg in that desolate icy tomb of a landscape he called home. But he felt as though he had little choice in the matter. The technique was dangerous, when last Haramburg had used it it had frozen over his entire homeland, and he wasn't here to make another Frigost, he already had few enough places he was strong enough to conquer, he didn't need to add places he didn't want to conquer to the world.

He used his power to float upward away from Yugo, only the god could reach him up here, or so he thought. When Yugo's face contorted with effort he became unsure, them when glowing blue wings sprouted from Yugo's back and began to lift it he became frightened, since when! Since when could eliatropes fly without their dragon brother, speaking of which…

N dodged as Adamai lept from a rock and reached out to strike him. This was becoming hopeless and he would not see it end in tragedy, not his tragedy anyway, he would use it, he had too, it was his only means of success.

The eliatrope turned angered eyes upon his king "You've brought this on youself _my king_ ," he said speaking Yugo's titles with disgust.

Yugo knew he was up to something "Adamai get away!" he yelled "EVERYONE DISENGAGE!"

Tempus heard the cry of retreat, and the reality of the situation hit him like train made of brick. He had spent too much time on the immortals, it was about to happen, he had to move, he had to get over there and stop it now.

His lapse in concentration earned him a hammer to his jaw slamming his backwards and sending him tumbling through the dirt. He grabbed his jaw bone and snapped it back in place allowing his body's regeration to fix the damage done by the blow.

"NO MORE!" he yelled in anger his hand raised high, "Stalum anima!" he slammed the hand into the ground and a golden wave moved out from it, as soon as it hit the three of them their bodies became stiff as if incased in stone, they could not move, they could not even speak.

"I am truly sorry guardians of this world," he said with a sad tone to his voice "But I must do what I have come here to do."

He turned towards the battle between the hero and his usurper, his eyes grew wide and eatched in horror as the very thing he had come to stop happened. Blue energy spread from the High priest's hands like a sheet of ice. He watched and could do nothing as time was frozen stiff, he saw it all around him time flowing like water, frozen solid into ice. He was the only one who could move in this place now, he and the caster, time was his element after all.

He still had a chance though, if he could kill Yugo before the eliatrope king retaliated all would not be lost. But Yugo's eyes glowed an incandescent blue and Tempus knew his actions were too late as cracks began to appear across time itself. He had failed.

"Well, they've a fine mess of things." a oice said from behind him. "I was wondering who had been leaping around in my timeline, was that you?"

Tempus turned to face an armored diety class being, his armor was made of cogs and clockwork pieces. Hhe held a helmet under his arm showing a wizened face and snow white hair.

"You must be Xelor." Tempus uttered as the cracks began to spread. "I was trying to prevent this, However, it appears I have failed, the thousands of lives riding on my success are now forfeit."

"Normally you would be right my friend," Xelor said "What is done cannot be undone, not even by me, but when something is broken, it can be mended."

"What are you saying?" Tempus said.

"I've taken the luxury of moving all the Yugolites and the others who would cease to exist to Emelka." Xelor replied "I am of the understanding that you are Aetherian yes? You should be able to hold a pebble still in the river time? Perhaps a pebble as big as a town?"

Tempus's eyes brightened. "Yes, yes that I could do. We could repbuild without fear of repercussions!"

"Indeed young one, we could." Xelor sai with a smile "You should bring your immortal friends, they will be quite helpful."

The cracks were spreading more rapidly now, Tempus' form glowed with power and he moved the immortals to emelka standing in the square that power burst forth from him in a mighty wave that put all the villiagers and their new inhabitants on edge.

"Aeigs Tempore!" Tempus yelled and the power solidified into a wall of bronze energy and rushed outward to the edges of the town as the cracks hit their crescendo.

Yugo moved despite the binding on time itself, just as he had done with Nox, and in that moment time shattered. And explosion of blue and white, clouds and debris flew forward as time broke and twisted and changed trying to reconstruct itself, trying to find purchase in something, anything. But there was none to be found, shards of reality mixed and shifted as time changed again and again, the entirety of the world of twelve a now ephemeral plain, fragile and waning.

Only this little town, protected by Tempus' shield remained in place as the world hurtled into chaos around it.

Yugo awoke, his eyes looking on the bronze sky above the city of Bonta, the sky was bronze everywhere he guessed, he wasn't sure how long it had been bronze he had memories of a time when it was blue, but they seemed so long ago. How old was he again? Ten right, yeah he was ten years old, he had been on his own for some time now. living on the streets of the city and scraping by on the kindness of others, he wondered again if he had any parents, or how he had come to be here, his memory was hazy. He reached into his bag and grabbed the last roll, biting into it in order to sate his hungry stomach.

Damn the stupid dragon! Why? Why did Balthazar insist that what he knew was true was a lie? He could remember his mother's soothing voice, his father's strong hands, he remembered the world they had lived in before, the blue skies, the lush plains, the dragons soaring overhead, he remembered the sense of awe and wonder at this place. And he remembered that it had all been taken from them.

Orgonax, the bringer of destruction had destroyed everything, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland world behind as he and the other children were rushed to this timeless dimension of floating islands and clouds. He sat down on the edge of one said island slamming his fist into the floating earth. Why? Why had they had to die!? Why did Balthazar keep these secrets from them? Did he think they couldn't handle it?

Blue light suddenly burst from below him, N looked down to see an odd phenomenon, it looked like a tear, as though the sky was made of cloth and someone had ripped a hole in it. Through that hole he could see a man in armor laughing maniacally, another with a hood who caused ice to flow over a landscape, and he saw two hooded figures battling with awesome powers all on the world he remembered. Was this a way out? Was this a way back? Maybe… Maybe he could warn the others, maybe he could make them ready for the destroyer, make it so that none of this ever happened, he could be with his mother and father again! Or he could fall to his death from a very high place….

N stood, he was ready to take that chance, he would make things right again decided, if there was a way to it, this was it, no more tears now, only a brave face to look upon the world anew. He lept off the edge and fell for what seemed an eternity as he entered the tear, just as the two hooded figures clash ended.

He landed harshly, but in something soft at least. Dark bags of something, he wasn't sure what. He grunted and pushed himself up, the bag below him broke open and his hand sank inot some kind of powder.

"Hey kid!" a voice said "Are you all right?"

He looked around for the source of the voice, a large man with the appeance of a panda stood nearby behind a table of some kind.

"I Think so…" N replied uncertain "Is this Vili?"

"Vili?" the panda man said "What a Vili?"

"I guess that's a no then." N said with a heavy sigh "where am I?"

"Wow, you… you must've hit your head pretty hard kid." The panda man said moving toward the pile and helping N down and onto the paved street. "You're still in Bonta. You just fell from that roof over there, you shouldn't be playing around on the rooftops like that."

"Yeah…" N said "I'll keep that in mind." Bonta? He wasn't aware of any towns or cities on Vili named Bonta. "I think I'll head home okay." He told the panda man, though he wasn't sure what he was even going to do about 'home' he didn't know if he could go back to emrub, or if he even wanted too. He would have to find an abode in this world for now.

As he walked he bumped into someone. "Hey!" a young voice said a bread rolls fell from his arms into the street. "What gives man?!"

N stopped and looked down, the boy wore the traditional eliatrope garb, he was from emrub too? Or maybe he was just in a place very far from his home on Vili and this city was just weird…

"Hey kid, You're and eliatrope right?" he asked.

"What?" the kid asked "You knocked over my food and now you're calling me names! What did I do to you?"

"Wh-What?" N stammered shocked at the reply "No I wasn't insulting you, I was asking a question."

"Oh" the boy said "well I'll answer it if you help me pick up the food you made me drop."

"Okay" N replied leaning down to pick up the rolls. What's you're name kid?" he asked

"Oh," the kid replied "My name's Yugo!" he said proudly. N stopped cold… No, that couldn't be, Yugo was… he was… he had fought Orgonax, then this was his reincarnation? If so than this wasn't Vili at all, he had flung himself into the future instead of the past, no! This wasn;t supposed to happen this way!

"Are you okay mister?" Yugo asked innocently.

N straightened and placed the rolls back in Yugo's arms "I'm… no, I'm not okay." He said " I need to think about something."

"I have the perfect spot for that!" Yugo said happily "I'll show you!" N decided to follow the boy, he didn't really have anything better to do.

 **Author's note: I intended to get this out so much earlier than I did, my bike broke down, just got it running again. I am excited, I have been planning this arc for awhile, this is the beginning of the shattered time arc. So to dispel any confusion: Time flows like water, N used a technique that freezes time's flow as though freezing water into ice and Yugo, in his badassery moved through it breaking the "ice" and shattering it into many little pieces, so now the timeline is FUBAR. Emrub is basically the same however because it is a "Timeless" dimension, meaning that the time break didn't effect it because it exists outside of time, however, the backlash did cause minor lacerations like the one that N hopped into hoping to change the past. The sky is bronze because the world is in an ephemeral state and could basically be destroyed at any time, though the people living there have no sense of this whatsoever. N was supposed to travel back to the age of the Dofus, but because of the new rip in time traveled forward to the age of Wakfu, two years before the series in a world where Yugo is a street urchin, which WILL be explained fully later. Tempus and Xelor moved all the Yugolites and the other's whose lives were touched by Yugo's actions to Emelka and forced Emelka into a fixed state in time so that they would not cease to exist when all of Yugo's previous actions were erased by the time break. hopefully that makes sense to all y'all, I will be further explaining things in Les Petite Gardiens, because this arc is going to cross with that, but first I have to catch that one up. PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Shattered World

**J.J. Norris: Well consider me flattered**

 **Thrintiox: Well, hopefully I will be able to sway you The history you know is not a thing anymore because time has been shatterd. Nox trapped Yugo in a time lock once before, it couldn't stop him completely because he was boosted by the eliacube. As for Grougaloragran, well, since he's in Ememlka, which is essencially outside time at this point, he and chibi don't exist in the timeline as it now stands.**

 **Fanfic Tache: hopefully this chapter will unconfused you.**

 **Fanfiction1: Indeed!**

 **Author's note: I want to assure all of you that I have not abandoned this project, I have just been a little occupied. Sorry I didn't give y'all a heads up regarding my little Hiatus here, but I've been incredibly busy. I work for and its Christmas season so I wasn't really able to spend time updating like I wanted, that and my winter seems to always include a few weeks of a terrible cold in early December and if I'm lucky its gone by christman, if I'm lucky. Also I got this chapter like, lust about done, only had one segment left to write, then my computer randomly decided to restart in the middle of that to "install updates" and didn't bother to save my progress, which blasted me all the way back to about a third of the chapter written, so I've spent the last few day rewriting everything I already wrote…**

 **Chapter 12: A shattered world**

"What just happened!?" Rip demanded grabbing Tempus' Cowl and pulling him upward as he tried to sit down and rest.

"he just saved us." A voice confronted the young blonde immortal.

Rip turned his head to face the voice, it belonged to a white haired man who looked a little wizened, he bore clockwork armor and a masked helmet was beneath his arm.

"Xelor?" Rip asked. "What do you mean he saved us?"

"Well, Not in the technical sense I suppose," Xelor replied "Your life would likely be much the same, since you are from outside our dimension and outside our time."

Rip's eyes narrowed and his grip on Tempus tightened, somewhere in the back of his head he knew that the bronze aetherian must have used _a lot_ of power to do whatever he did, there was no other way the man was defenseless enough to be at his mercy. His eyes turned from Xelor to Tempus and back again.

"Not making sense." He said.

"Clearly." Tempus uttered in annoyance.

"Shut up!" Rip said turning to face the timewalker "You're the one who got us into this damn mess! Now where are we?!"

"Emelka." Tempus answered pointing back somewhere behind Rip.

The blonde immortal turned to see Eliatrope and The great dragon standing with Alibert, Chibi, Grougaloragran, Flopin and Elely. Rip grumbled something about children and innocence before letting go of Tempus and allowing the Aetherian to fall to the ground exhausted. He stood straight and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Wh-Where are we?" a new voice sounded.

Rip looked around and saw what appeared to be an eliatrope, no, he realized moments later, this one was a Yugolite, he had seen him before, one of the High Priest's servants.

"Y-You!" The boy said, clearly afraid as he backed up away from Rip Van Winkle.

"C'mon," Rip said, he made a clicking noise with his mouth, "I wasn't even fighting you guys, I was fighting him." He jammed his thumb towards Tempus.

The boy seemed momentarily convinced that Rip would not attack him, but still remained afraid and kept his distance.

"So…" The Great dragon uttered interrupting everyone else "Would you care to expound upon your explaination Xelor? He said in a stern fatherly voice "For the sake of those who were ripped from our own places and brought here?"

Xelor made a gulping sound "I will try father."

"don't." Tempus' voice sounded as the timewalker stood slowly wincing with sareness and pain birthed from immense effort. "I wrought this, I will take responsibility."

The great dragon shifted glanced to look upon the bronze rouge who sat at the center of them all.

"Time has many properties," He began "when viewed from outside it's domain, it has the appearance of water, it moves like a river, an abnormally straight river. Occasionally branches form from the river and lash outward, causing damage and wreaking havoc to the universes beyond. This is why I was here, to put an end to one of the branches."

"So you moved through time." The great dragon asked "You sought to change history?"

"No," Tempus responded "another had already changed it, I sought to put it to rights."

"And you did this by moving us all into emelka?" Eliatrope asked

"No," Tempus answered again "I moved you all here because I failed." He turned and looked into the distance as he continued "The branch was caused when the eliatrope king and a Pariah of his people fought, the Pariah won, his victory ushered in an age of war, he conquered this world and made the eliatrope the ruling race, but his actions attracted a power beyond him… a great machine god brought his wrath upon the world, and destroyed it. The backlash of the destruction could be felt many dimensions away and ripped the fabric of several realites, I cam here to prevent that backlash."

"But you failed." The great dragon said.

"In a way." Tempus replied "Technically I succeeded, but in doing so I have made a worse problem. I have broken the river."

"How does one break a river?" Alibert said speaking for the fist time since their arrival.

"The pariah was able to 'freeze' the river," Tempus said, furrowing his brow in thought. somehow he made time brittle like ice, I've never seen anything like it. The king was too strong for this tactic however and broke the spell, but in so doing he broke the ice, now the river is naught but many branches."

"So…" Rip said "The timeline is…."

"Broken," Tempus replied "Shattered, trying to repair itself, an ever changing future."

"Then the answer should be obvious." The words came from a most unsuspected source as all looked down upon the small white haired eliatrope that stood beside his foster father Alibert. "The 'king' is Yugo right? I'm sure he didn't mean to break anything, but if it is broken, we need to fix it, we need to make it right again."

Eliatrope looked down at the boy, a mere seven years in age and yet he was already so mature and clear headed. The though made her so proud, she almost blushed. There had been a reason that Chibi had been king before Yugo, and a reason that he had left Yugo the crown, the two had always shared a unique bond.

"Yugo is in trouble right?" Chibi asked "He's trapped… in the broken time?

Even the melancholy Aetherian who had brought them there could not help but let a smile show on his lips. "Yes, young one, your brother is trapped in a shattered time."

"Then lets go save him!" Chibi said enthusiastically.

"It is not that simple." Xelor cut in "Tempus was not able to bring everyone here, only those who would have died without Yugo's influence in their lives. Specifically you children. In this shattered time, Yugo has not found another dofus and Grougaloragran and Chibi have not benn reborn; furthermore Evangalyne and Percedal's children have not been born as the two have not met and the battle with ogrest that spawned all the Yugolites never happened."

"So?" Flopin said "What does all that mean?"

"It means young cra," Xelor said "That should any of you step beyond this sanctuary you would immediately cease to exist."

"Not necessarily," Tempus said "given some time to rest and rejuvenate myself, I can take people with us into the shattered timeline, my power can keep them from ceasing to exist as they do."

"Why would you do that?" Xelor asked, upset

"Because like it or not," Tempus said "We may need their help. Rip, myself, you, and the creator deities there, are the only ones who can walk in and out of the timeline at will, and therefore the only ones who will have their memories unharmed by doing so. That is not many people, and despite our combined powers we cannot be everywhere we need to be in order to put things back together."

"we only need to start at the beginning," Xelor said "And put everything back the way it was."

"No," Tempus replied "If we do that, it will invalidate all that I have done in keeping these people here, we would have to return Emelka and it's people to that." He said this pointing at the maelstrom of destruction that lie outside the shield that currently protected Emelka "And I am unwilling, not when there is another way. We must find where the shattering event exists in this timeline and stop it from occurring."

"And how do we do that?" The Great Dragon asked.

"Well," Tempus replied "We need to start looking, somewhere where both Yugo and N exist in the timeline together…"

N followed the boy through back alleys and markets, the bronze sky making the place look more dull and dreary than the city itself felt, but nonetheless N seemed the only one affected by it in such a way, he supposed everyone else was used to the way it looked, but he remembered blue skies on his world.

"It's just over here." He heard Yugo's voice beckon him, could this happy little boy really be the reincarnation of the eliatrope king? Was it true then, that they lost all the memories of their previous lives when they died?

Yugo approached a tower in the middle of a market like clearing in the city, it looked like it was once a building of prominence and pomp, someplace fit for a governor or a representative of state, though it was clearly run down now, there was a ruby cap to the building, probably only still there because few people could simply fly up there and remove it.

"Ush says that this used be an important place," Yugo said. "but now it's lonely and sad. So we live here and keep it company."

N gawked, this was his king? This little child that believed in a story like that, he was so… so… innocent, so impressionable, he had heard a lot about the kindness of their king, but he had not realized the man had ever been so naïve.

"You okay?" Yugo asked for the second time that day.

"I-" N began to respond "I need some time, I think, I'll be okay eventually." His brais hurt taking in theis world shattering reality, how had all this happened? "Who is Ush?" he asked.

"He's the kid I stay here with," Yugo said "He's older than me, and he's a little weird, he talks like a grown-up sometimes, but he's okay."

"You stay here with a friend?" N said "He is… kind?"

"I wouldn't say that," Yugo said "He's nice to me, but I'll have to let him know you're okay, or he might scratch ya."

"Scratch me?" N said as he grabbed onto a ladder and followed Yugo upward towards what looked like a door in the side of the building.

"Yeah, he's got nasty claws," Yugo said "Like really long sharp ones, longer than most ecaflips."

"Ecaflips?" N was confused what was all this? Was an ecaflip some kind of animal, were these animals? A guard dog of some kind? But how would it know about the building? Was it sentient?

"Yeah, they're sorta cat like people." Yugo said "Have you never met one? They're all over the city just like all the other races."

Races? There were multiple races, different species of sentient creatures on this world, the only sentient being around on vili were the eliatropes, at least until… Orgonax.

Yugo swung the door open and climbed inside "Hey Ush," he called "I brought a friend." He said as he ran towards a rope hanging from the ceiling and used it's momentum to swing across a nearly destroyed floor to the other side. He stuck the landing and put his hands on his hips as N moved into his previous spot.

"Oh," Yugo said "you have to run and jump and swing on the rope."

N flashed a sideways grin "Or I could do this." He said summoning a potal beneath his feet and another on the floor next to Yugo, he disappeared and reappeared next to Yugo startling the boy and making him fall flat on his bum.

"Woah!" Yugo said as his hat slipped back and revealed one of his cranial wings.

"So you are an eliatrope!" N said with a smile "I knew it!"

"Who is this?" A new voice said with some anger in it "Yugo you should not bring every stranger you meet here, they will take this place from us!" the voice was owned y a black cat like figure who wore a pair of white baggy pants and no shirt. His left had held an open book and his right had was held in a neutral position, though claws were visible at the tips of his fingers, they didn't seem all that long.

"But he's nice!" Yugo said, pulling his hat back into place on his head, his face was a little red with embarrassment at Ush's outburst as well as the fact that his wing had been seen.

"He didn't even judge me when he saw my wings just now," Yugo said "He said I was an Elia – Eli – Ele-."

Ush's eyes narrowed "an Eliatrope?" he asked darkly, though Yugo didn't seem to notice the dark undertone of his voice, but it was all to clear to N

"Yeah that!" Yugo said with a smile.

"I think I want to talk with your 'friend' for a moment." Ush said "What is your name boy?"

"I am called N," N replied

"A strange name, but perhaps normal for your people," Ush said "Come N, we are going to talk."

"Okay," N replied following the cat person up the stairs nearby and into a room full of dusty books.

"I hate it when he does this." N overheard Yugo say, "Now I have to go somewhere else for awhile." The boy walked away and rode the rope downward towards the ground.

"What's so – "

N was cut off when Ush's right hand swung back, his claws extending to long sharp instruments of death, he placed his hand in a position in front of N's neck where the tips of the claws pushed uncomfortably against his skin, he stopped moving, but summoned a portal under Ush's feet and another on the wall behind him the surprised ecaflip fell away from N and flew from the wall with all the force of gravity behind him, before gravity could reassert itself N twisted and threw a punch slaming his fist into the ecaflip's back forcing him downward towards the ground. Ush landed with a harsh thud that left him momentarily breathless. He placed his hands under his body and pushed upward only to have N's shoe force him immediately back down.

"What was that!?" N asked angrily "Is that how you treat guests in this world?" he said applying more pressure to the cat person's back.

"Had to be sure.." Ush forced out of his mouth.

N released some of the pressure "Sure of what?"

Ush used his newfound wiggle room to grab N's foot and twist his body forcing the eliatrope to the ground with him, but the moment he let go of him N fell through another portal and came out of the wall with another punch slamming his fist into Ush's face.

"Sure of what!?" N asked. He picked the ecaflip up and threw him into a chair "I have had enough lies and torment to last a lifetime, if you have an issue with me, just say so, I'll leave, I'm only here cuz Yugo wanted to bring me here, no other reason." He said angrily "If I'm not welcome here I'll find somewhere else," he said then he muttered more quietly "Even if I don' know where."

N turned to exit the room "Wait." Ush's voice called out "You aren't unwelcome." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Great job making it look that way," N said "now can I go, or are you gonna insist on keeping me here the hard way too?"

"Yugo is special." Ush said "You wouldn't know, you're not like me, I guess I'm kinda special too." The ecaflip hadn't moved from his pitiful position on the chair in the room of books.

N stopped and looked at him "Then he is the king of the eliatropes?" N asked, though it was more of a statement of realization than a question.

"Heh," Ush laughed, immediately followed by a rough cough as he stood up, holding his head where N had knocked it. "I guess maybe you do understand, he is the reincarnation of that man." Ush explained "And though he bears the same name, and the same genetics, he is not the same person, he can be changed from who he was, but… I don't want that, he has a destiny, which is rare for people of this world."

"How do you know all of this?" N said "It's not like we eliatropes share our knowledge from our prison outside time."

"I am a reincarnation as well," Ush said "Same name, same genetics, just like him, but I kept some of the memories, my predecessor's mother was the goddess ecaflip."

"Goddess," N said "What goddess? The only goddess I am aware of is Eliatrope herself."

Ush seemed to visibly relax and he sat back down in the chair.

"You must be outside of your time," Ush said with a sigh "Our legends of the Eliatropes are vauge at best, but hint that they lived long before the twelve races came into being."

"Twelve races?" N asked confused "I think there are many things I should learn about this world. But the fact that you have legends of the Eliatropes means that this may be vili after all, just a long time after we left it."

"I apologize for my earlier behavior," Ush said "I am rather protective of the boy, too many people seek to take advantage of his kind heart and pure will. But if you will enlighten me about your people, then I will teach you of this world, hopefully that will be enough to piece together why you are here now, and what it means for Yugo."

"I'm here because I left Emrub." N said "Emrub is a timeless dimension where we eliatrope children live, never aging or feeling the effects of time."

"I see." Ush said "Then that explains why you are here after so many centuries… I will speak with Yugo later, until then, please make yourself at home."

Ush stood again, and this time he moved into another room, it appeared to be a bedroom of sorts with a bed and a rug."

N sat down cross legged and tried to work through his confusion, he had indeed left emrub, he was now in what may be Vili in a distant future, there were now other goddeses and other races occupying the home they had made their own. This would be a problem, he doubted that Belthazar was aware of the changes that had ocured, meaning that he still believed the children meant to return here at some undefined point, but without adults to guide them and with people covering the once open world tentions would rise quickly, and the man to be their king was now… just a child. N wanted his friends to join him here, but perhaps now was not the best time after all, or maybe Belthazar _had_ been aware of the changes, and he had kept the information about Vili secret by allowing everyone to forget it existed so that such things would not happen, maybe Belthazar didn't know what to do… maybe he shouldn't have judged the dragon so harshly. Despite this revelation he still felt spite towards the old dragon, he could've at least admitted these thigs to N, instead of insisting he was "a danger to emrub's existence" and ostracizing him from society.

A noise could be heard from below them and N was soon in the presence of the child king again as Yugo climbed the rope expertly and came into the room.

"So he decided he likes you huh?" Yugo said without being prompted.

"How did you…" N began but was interrupted by the eliatrope boy.

"if he didn't like you, you wouldn't be here," Yugo said his smile staying on his face "and you probably wouldn't come back, somehow Ush manages to scare off anyone he doesn't like."

 _More likely he kills them_ N thought to himself, _just how many people have come here before me? And how many never left?_

"Yugo is that you?" Ush's voice came from the bedroom "Can I speak with you please?"

"Ugh." Yugo uttered "That means he wants to talk about something serious." He said with a sigh "I don't like it when he's serious, he won't let me have fun!"

"I can hear you Yugo." Ush said "N was it? Could you perhaps go and find us some food? Or supplies for a bit?"

"If you want privacy you just need to ask." N said "I can tell you want to speak to him alone for now."

The older eliatrope stood and disappeared into a portal waving goodbye to the younger one.

"I thought you liked him." Yugo said

"I do actually," Ush said "I think that it's time I talked to you about something important Yugo." Ush said "I had hoped to wait a couple more years, but with this newcomer here now, it con no longer wait."

"There you go, getting all serious again." Yugo said shaking his head "Lighten up, we should go have fun somewhere."

"We will." Ush assured "But I need to talk with you first." His voice took on a lighter tone now.

"That boy is an Eliatrope," Ush said

"That's what he called me!" Yugo interrupted

"That's because you are also an Eliatrope," Ush said "you know of the twelve races yes?"

"Yeah of coarse!" Yugo said "Cept, I'm not sure wich one I am, non of 'em have wings on their heads like me."

"That boy does." Ush said "Because neither of you are one of the twelve, you are a special thirteenth race one that hasn't lived on this world for several millennia."

"What does that mean?" Yugo asked

"It means you are an eliatrope, that is your race," Ush said "And your race has not existed here for thousands of years."

"Whoa!" Yugo said "Really? Then if I'm understanding correctly he and I are the last of our race?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Ush said "He said something earlier that leads me to believe there are others."

"Can I go see them!" Yugo said "I really want to now!"

"That is a question for N now." Ush said "I do not know how he got here, or how we might get to wherever he came from, he seems conviced it would be difficult to do, but did not tell me details."

"awwwww." Yugo uttered

"Listen Yugo," Ush said "I want to keep him around, if for nothing else than to teach you how to use eliatrope powers."

"Powers!" Yugo said "I have powers!" he started jumping excitedly. "Oooh! Ooh! Can I make those things he makes that let him disappear and reappear like magic!"

"I believe so, but N would know more." Ush said.

"Aw cool!" Yugo said excitedly "I won't have to use the rope anymore!"

"Uh…" Ush uttered "Yes, that will happen…"

"Sooooo cool!"

Tempus stood after many hours of meditation in the center of the town, he had been sitting near a fountain regaining his strength ever since his conversation with Xelor earlier. The time god was not happy with the aetherian's descision, but The Great Dragon had gratefully taken his side, saying _"He caused this event to happen Xelor, it is only right we give him the chance to make things right… his way, not our way."_ Honestly Tempus hadn't expected much of the great purple lizard man, but he seemed reasonable enough.

He approached the Inn, the place at which the three deities and Rip were staying, the half-dieties were there as well, and the diety/immortal status boy and his dragon. The Inn keeper was working on some project to expand the building using what little resources he had left to him with most of the forest having been swallowed by the time break. he was doing this for the Yugolites, the litte pieces of light that the eliatrope king had spawned unintentionally. A noble cause, and one that made them seem a little more comfortable with thman and his makeshift family of gods and immortals.

He opened the door and stepped up the stairs to a room where Rip Van Winkle sat on a bed playing with a contraption he had created out of his lightning, it appeared to be some kind of toy car or plane or… something.

"gathered enough then?" The blonde boy said without looking away A grunt was the Tempus's only response. "And I suppose you want me to go with you, on a scout mission of sorts to make sure that we don't inadvertently return someone to the shattered timeline, where we most assuredly would not get them back from, at least not until we fix this mess…"

"You are wise beyond your years boy." Tempus said darkly

"You don't know how old I am," Rip replied "I happen to be well of five hundred years old."

"As I said," Tempus replied as he turned "Wise beyond your years, are you coming or not?"

"You don't want to tell anyone do you?" Rip said "You don't want them to have the slightest clue? You want to get in and out quickly and hope they don't notice you're missing."

"Well that's not going to happen." a new voice spoke from beside the Aetherian. "Though I would like to keep my wife and children out of this for now as well, I will be coming with you." The Great Dragon spoke with authority as he seemed to apparate out of thin air

Tempus frowned "Fine, but lets get going before anyone else finds out about this."

"Coming mother dear." Rip said in a mocking tone. To which Tempus only sighed in exasperation.

The aetherian's hands glowed bronze and soon a bubble formed around them shooting them through the building and into the maelstrom like a rocket, a rocket that simply phased through everything it touched. Then without warning they were standing a new world. A bronze sy reached out as long as the eye could see and a snow white landscape was visible, though upon further inspection, what appeared to be snow was merely white sand on a beach.

"I appears we've landed in Suffolkia," The great Dragon said "But I do not sense the presence of either Yugo or N."

"You there!" A voice said with angry authority "What business have you here in Suffolkia!? Where did you come from!"

A man approached with Orange hair sticking up towards the sky, he led a large group of purple dressed knights, and stood at their head with a familiar short sword.

"Oh, my god!" Rip said "Is that who I think it is?"

"Most likely," Tempus responded "Many people are different in this timeline than what you remember."

"Percedal of Sadlygrove!" Rip said doubling over in laughter "You've got to be kidding me! Are you actually trying to scare me, seriously trying to scare me, you couldn't scare a fly!"

"Hey chump knight," the sword spoke to Percedal "How does this idiot know your name, you know him?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Percedal said in anger "He is mocking me isn't he? Well enough of that!"

The orange haired knight approached as his sword grew in his hand and the he stabbed the blade forward into Rip's gut without hesitation or remorse.

"Mock me at your own risk interlopers." Percedal said, though he took note that no one was moving or upset, in fact it seemed as though the blonde kid's freinds weren't concerned in the slightest.

A hand gripped Rubilax's blade tightly "What?" the blade uttered "What is this?"

"Oh, I should've listened I guess," the blonde boy said "You aren't the Percedal I remember at all." His voice had taken a dark tone, "But for his sake… forgive me for this."

Lightning shot through his hand and up the blade of the demon sword, it shot it's way through Percedal's body and kept him standing there screaming in pain before shooting him backwards.

"I don't really want to fight you all," Rip said with frustration in his voice as the other knights closed in around their leader preparing for battle "But is seems I don't have a choice, good thing I have some steam to blow off." Rip reached out his hand and summoned his hammer with a blast of lighting, it floated befor him for a moment before he gripped it tightly and swung. "Come and get me!"

 **Author's note: Finally! It is here, the long awaited chapter 12, I was trying to make it at least 6000 words for y'all since you had to wait so damn long for it, I think I manaed to get a little over half that. I don't want to offer excuses, but I do want to let you know that this is not an abandoned project I WILL finish this even if it takes me awhile, though the holiday season is over, btw MERRY CHRISTMAS! So my job is no longer forcing six eleven hour days on me a week so no more of that anyway, I have been super excited about this whole arc and realy hope you guys enjoy it! It's 3AM and I am tired as hell, so see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13: The World of Yesteryear

**N: I didn't see your post before getting the chapter up, but yes, I hope that it is exactly that epic…**

 **KrazyFanfiction1: Thanks man, also I hope you hade the merriest of christmas's**

 **Thrintiox: Glad to see I was able to turn your opinion around, This is a thing I've actually wanted to do for awhile now, so now I am excited to keep going.**

 **Comon: You got it!**

 **Yugo is Bae: Defininately will be.**

 **Author's note: I am back on track! I realized after getting the last chapter that I could've made it longer and more interesting if I had tried to cover all the characters and what they were doing in this new shattered world. I also realized that I haven't written anything to do with Lucian, Celeste and Kaden for two chapters…**

 **Chapter 13: The World of Yesteryear.**

Lucian's eyes opened slowly, what had happened? He was fighting the other Yugolites, he was trying to save Yugo from the High Priest, he had revealed himself as another Eliatrope, then… then what? Something had hit him, wrapping itself around him, and then blackness. The ceiling was all he saw for a moment, then he sat up, he was in a room, a small wooden room with a bed and a small table that had a drawer in it.

He looked around for a moment then stood up, noticed a mirror on one of the walls and walked up to it. His cheeks blushed a deep red when he noticed that aside from several bandages covering his upper chest and parts of his head he was completely naked. His cranial wings were in full display with nothing covering his head. it was odd, he had never actually took time to looke at them or feel then, they had always just been there, it wasn't until he had met Yugo that he had really noticed them as abnormal or weird.

A sound was heard to his right and the door opened, a Yugolite girl entered and stopped quickly when she realized he was up. Her face turned a deep shade of red and Lucian's face turned even redder.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said closing the door quickly and leaving Lucian red faced and alone in the room. There were some sounds beneath the room he was in and the door opened again, this time some clothes were thrown in his direction "I'm really sorry!" the girl's voice came again.

Lucian shook his head and tried to let the blood drain from his face as he put on the clothes and properly covered himself again.

"Is is safe?" the girl asked from outside the door.

"Yes," Lucian replied "I've got the clothes on." These clothes were a little different from his old ones, they were a lighter shade of blue and had black highlights around important parts.

The girl entered. "I really am sorry." She said

"You're okay," Lucian replied "You didn't know I was up."

"Not that…" the girl said "I'm sorry for your wounds."

"My wounds?" Lucian asked

"I caused them," the girl said "we were fighting when lord Tempus arrived and removed us from that world."

"That world?" Lucian asked "Wait, where is Cleo!?"

"Cleo?" the girl asked "Who is Cleo?"

"My girlfriend," Lucian said "She's a cra with long blonde hair."

"Oh," The girl said sadly "Well, I haven't seen any Cras here, Tempus only saved us Yugolites and a few others, I was of the impression he stretched himself too thin just doing that."

"Tempus," Lucian said "You called him 'Lord Tempus' what do you know of him, What did he do with Cleo!?"

"Nothing!" the girl said shrinking back "He didn't do anything to her, he just couldn't… couldn't get to her in time."

Lucian relaxed a little, it was clear he was scaring the girl, and he didn't want to make her feel too uncomfortable, she already felt badly about the wounds she had inflicted earlier during the battle.

"Where is he now?" Lucian asked

"H-He's been meditating by the fountain in the middle of town for some time now," the girl answered "But I didn't see him there last I looked, I don't know where he has gone."

Lucian frowned and walked towards the door.

"Wait," the girl said "Your wounds, you shouldn't be up and about yet."

"Don't worry about me," Lucian said placing his hand gently on her head "You are forgiven, now go live your life, and let me live mine."

The girl was shocked, she wasn't sure what to do about that, Lucian could see her fighting internally with herself, a part of her seemed to believe she owed him something, but forgiveness meant a cutoff of all debts, she owed him nothing now. but she still felt guilty, Lucian understood to a degree, a word could not, by itself, relieve the pain in ones heart for having done wrong.

"Thank you…" the girl said quietly "I-I'll use this chance to live a good life, I promise!"

Lucian shook his head and smiled, she was adorable, and he was glad to see the other Yugolites were waking up and thinking for themselves a little more now, with N's evil influence taken away. He was however a little sad that this girl was taking it so harshly, he couldn't really understand it completely, since Yugo had helped him so early on. The feeling you get when you find out that you're entire life and existence had been manipulated like a puppet into causing evil, when you had believed you were doing what was right.

"I'm sure you will," Lucian said smiling, his smile seemed to put the girl at ease, he was glad for at least that much, but he was still sad inside, Cleo was gone and he knew not where to find her.

Who was this golden fighter? Was he some kind of god? His mightiest strikes did nothing, he had stabbed the man full in the belly and he had just regenerated like Eniripsa magic had healed the wound in seconds. He was different and powerful, lightning surged around him angry and ready to kill. He had never faced a foe so unrelenting, a foe that he and Percedal could not defeat.

The man swung his mighty hammer again and again Percedal swung Rubilax to block, the blow hurt, like all the blows before it, making him feel as though his head was throbbing, making it hard to think, but he was blocking it, the hammer wasn't _that_ powerful, if a level four ShuShu could stop it cold.

"Rubilax, are you hanging in there?" Percdal's voice reached him as he pulled away for a moment and allowed his men to engage the enemy.

"His blows are painful." Rubilax said "The jar me every time, but I think I can still block them."

"Alright then," Percedal said "Perhaps it is time that you and I made this a tougher fight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rubilax replied "Last time we nearly-"

"None of that now." Percedal said "We have to beat this guy, to show him the might of Soffolkia!"

"Very well." Rubilax said

Percedal threw the blade before him and released the demonic energy within, allowing Rubilax access to his body and mind. The shushu enveloped him leaving the blade a small and weakened thing in Percedal's quickly growing hand. The knight was glad for the magicked clothing the governor of Suffolkia had given him, clothing that grew with his body as Rubilax's power filled it.

"Now face the true wrath of ShuShu!" Rubilax yelled at the golden fighter below. "Men, move back!"

The man looked behind them and saw the knight's transformed look and backed away, he was far more powerful in this form and his rage was pointed at the golden haired fighter before them. The fighter's companions had done nothing so far, they just stood there as though the entire fight was meaningless.

Percedal charged forward with Rubilax's power on his fist. The golden haired fighter smiled, and stopped the fist with his tiny hand.

"My, you are ugly when you're angry," The boy said just before slamming the hammer upward towards Percedal's head, Rubilax moved the other arm up and blocked the blow… barely, the force of it still nearly put him off balance.

"Enough," one of the others said from behind "This is pointless, and it's wasting time. It was the one with bronze eyes and a sword at his hip.

"Pointless!?" Percedal/Rubilax screamed in unison "The defense of one's home is hardly pointless!

Percedal/Runilax charged at the bronze eyes one, surprisingly the golden haired boy stepped out of the way. The next thing Percedal/Rubilax knew they were being hurtled through the air, and the bronze eyed man had not moved.

"I am Xelor." The other figure in metal armor said sternly "God of time, these are my companions, though I do not wish harm upon you, you should take time to see who your opponents are before you foolishly strike out."

Rubilax was pulled from Percedal's body as they hit the ground, and the other soldiers backed away in fear. As the Orange haired knight rose grasping the once more possessed sword he was met with a golden blade at his throat, a blade attached to the end of a hammer.

"I truly wish you no harm," Rip said quietly "but if you try that again, I will end you."

"Please," Tempus said from behind him "We need him."

Rip scoffed "He didn't need to know that." He shook his head "Oh well, I guess he knows now, you're coming with us."

"I have no intention-" Percedal began.

"You should go," a new voice said sternly.

All involved turned their heads as a man stood before them in regal garb.

"I had hardly noticed we landed in a palace," Tempus said "This must be someone important."

"My prince please, these men-" Percedal began again, only to be cut off a second time.

"I can confirm that the one is Xelor," the prince said "He matches every ancient description we have of him. So if these others travel with him, and have need of your services, you should go, I choose to trust him."

The other men stand aside, still wavering in fear as Xelor walks forward pulling his helmet off his head as he approaches the prince and looks long and hard at him.

"I once knew you, in another time, in another place," Xelor said "That you and I were enemies, you hated me and scolded me, but if you choose to trust me here in this world, then I will accept that trust." Xelor bowed slightly in respect "Thank you Prince Suffolkia."

"I know not of what you speak," the man said standing tall and unwavering "But you have my trust, and you may have my captain, please do bring him back, I need him as well."

"As you wish Prince suffolkia." Xelor said calmly.

Rip smiled "Well then, you heard the man…"

It was hard work, she was sweating and her back was beginning to hurt thanks to the long hours she had been at it for awhile now. her green hair was swaying back and forth as she worked hard to clean the grime and dirt off the floor of the palace, a palace that had once been hers, once been her father's, but no longer, not since the cras had taken the kingdom as their own.

The palace had been beautiful once, a great house built of a single tree all of it had been a natural place, her great grandfather had grown the great tree and nurtured it, causing it to grow and change shape until it was the amazing place it had been, but the cras had ruined it, they had made it "cleaner" by adding metal and other unnatural things to the grounds. The palace was only about half tree now, and half metal work.

Her father had been king for but a short time that she could remember, she had been young during the insurrection, her father had tried everything to placate the blonde bastards that had long been protectors of the realm, but their general wanted more, he was an angry greedy man who demanded too much of the world around him. He had dethroned the king, imprisoning him, and would have done the same to her, but the the new cra princess seemed to have a sliver of mercy in her heart, or perhaps she was simply too young at the time to have been cruel, she had asked her father to let the sadida princess become her servant, she said it would be a better use that just having her rot in a dungeon for no reason.

If only her mother had not lost her life trying do defend her, Amalia welled up whenever she thought about it, she felt it was her fault, that if she had just been stronger, if she had had more power, then maybe, maybe her mother would still be alive. But the general had mercilessly ended her life when she rose up to defend the realm.

"I think that's enough Amalia," a voice said behind her. The poor Sadida girl turned to see a blonde girl looming above and behind her, the princess that she had been thinking about just moments before, the general's daughter: Evangelyne.

"I'm sorry!" Amalia said unsure what to do, she still wasn't very strong, it wasn't like she was given a chance to grow stronger.

Evangelyne's hand reached out to her. "Come on, get up."

"I can't–" Amalia began.

"Are you refusing an order from your princess?" Evangelyne asked with a smirk "Papa's not here right now and I don't like the look of you being so miserable on the floor."

Amalia stood looking confused, she knew that Evangelyne was a little different from other members of the insurrection. Unlike her sister Cleophee she had been old enough to understand what was happening when her father had taken the kingdom for himself, and perhaps her own opinion, though if the latter was the case she had not said anything about it until now.

"What do you mean?" Amalia asked "I thought it was my job to be miserable."

Evangelyne sighed and placed her hand on her head. "It's your job to clean things up and help me as much as you can, I would rather not have a servant be miserable." She said bluntly "My father may believe that misery helps the situation, but I think the opposite, my father felt miserable, and that is why he rebelled, so likewise if my servent feels miserable it is likely she would also rebel.

Amalia tilted her head she didn't really understand, though she supposed Evangelyne was older than her a little, she was… fourteen maybe, Amalia was only eleven she didn't really understand everything the princess had just said.

"So you don't want me to be miserable?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," evangelyne said "I do not."

"Why?" Amalia asked "Everyone else seems rather content to let me steep in misery."

"I am not everyone else." Evangelyne said "Least of all my father…" a little emotion creeped into her voice then.

So that was it, she was mad at her father over something, so she was going to be kind to her in order to spite him, then things would go back to usual for her, that made more sense, well, she supposed she should take advantage of the kindness while it lasted then.

"What do you need of me princess?" Amalia asked timidly.

"Firstly don't call me princess," Evangelyne said "I prefer Eva."

"I don't think that is wise." Amalia said carefully "If your father were to catch me doing that-"

"Then I will make it clear to him that this was my decision," Eva said in a huff "and he should respect it." The princess was clearly upset over something her father did, perhaps he had taken something from her, or scolded her in front of her guards or something, those were things she imagined would make her mad at her father, were he still king.

"Very well Prin- Eva." Amalia said.

"Good," Eva said with a smile "Lets go find something to do then, maybe in my room." She said putting a finger to her chin.

Kaden starred absent mindedly at the water before him, the lake was clear, thankfully Tempus had managed to secure a small amount of land outside the town as well, this allowed him to be by himself when he wanted to be. He was… uncertain what he should do. Yugo was gone, as were most of the others, only Lucien and Celeste remained, he had spoken to Yugo's foster father, but the man's advice was cryptic to him, the gods were no better, the were ancient and understood things and concepts that were alien to him entirely.

His reflection showed him his face, he was sad, and confused and uncertain, his hood was brought down off his head, hanging behind his neck, letting his wings stand on their own for now, he was physically comfortable like this, the hat would occasionally tug at his wings and make them uncomfortable anyway. He was by himself so, there was no reason that he should fear anything regarding that now.

He was so embroiled in thought that he did not notice when some did approach him from behind, another Yugolite adorned in yellow and blue, he also like this place for similar reasons, he like to come here and think as well, but he found his place occupied by this dark blue and white clad boy with his hood off. He was unsure who this boy was, so he approached slowly and carefully.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked quietly.

Despite the care he had taken to be kind the boy jumped in surprise.

"Wha-What?" the boy answered grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head quickly.

"I'm sorry," The yellow clad Yugolite said before glimpsing the other boy's face. "It-It's you!" he said in surprise and terror, the boy who had defected and gone to serve Yugo directly.

"Baal?" Kaden asked backing away and dropping into a fighting stance "I don't know why you're here, but I'm not gonna let you-"

"Let me what?" Baal asked with his hands to the side his face was red, but not with anger "Let me continue being an idiot, let me fight you, let me think that the high priest was better than Yugo himself, let me… let me…" tears began to pour from his eyes and he tried to stop them rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand but to no avail.

Kaden wasn't certain how to react, this one had been his enemy for so long, he had forgotten what he had been like before the high priest had shown up, they had once been good friends, a long time ago.

"Baal…" Kaden started, but couldn't find the words to finish

"I'm sorry!" Baal said, his hands balled up in fists at his side and his body bending forward in a bow, "I shouldn't have betrayed you, I shouldn't have-" his eyes opened in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Baal," Kaden said " I get it."

Baal stood, he didn't like looking like this, he didn't like feeling like this, he was supposed to be strong, stronger than the dangers he faced, but now he looked like a weak little child, as helpless as the day he was created. His eyes looked away in shame and his face burned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Yugo taught me something important." Kaden said "Something I don't think the High knew, he tought me something he called forgiveness, he said it was letting things go, forgetting what was done in the past and making a the right decision in the present."

"What does that mean?" Baal asked "You're just gonna forget everything I did? That's worse, I couldn't face you, not like that…"

"No," Kaden said thinking "I don't think that's what he meant, I can't forget what happened, but, I can choose not to see it, does that make sense?"

"Not really." Baal said. "I don't really understand, I don't know what to do, I made a mistake, I messed up, what I did was wrong, and now, I'm lost, you were my friend, but I became your enemy and that girl we were always with, she… I… I can't believe I treated her that way."

"At least you know what you did wrong," Kaden said "now that you know that, you can work on fixing it, but some of the others won't be as nice as I am, you and Marcus were pretty terrible to everyone."

"Marcus still is." Aal said "Eliatrope had to put him in a prison away from everyone else, he thinks I am a traitor, that I don't deserve anything less than a horrible death, maybe… maybe he's right."

"No!" Kaden said injecting more emotion into his voice than he had done this entire time "Marcus is wrong! You have been lost and confused, just like we all were, and he still is. Many of us had to discover who we were, you haven't yet, he hasn't yet. You haven't betrayed anyone, you've merely taken your first steps towards self discovery!"

Baal looked confused "I don't really know what most of that means."

"It means," kaden said leaning back "You're trying to make yourself better than you were, that is not betrayal."

"Maybe…" Baal said "But if the high priest ever comes back, I'll have to answer to him for stepping away from his teachings then."

"And I will be there to back you up." Kaden said "We are brother's after all."

For the first time in a long time Baal smiled.

Yugo concentrated hard, but didn't seems to grasp everything he was supposed to do, he had been training with N for a couple of days now, but still hadn't even summoned a single portal.

N grunted "Try this." He said "Close your eyes and sit perfectly still." He said, Yugo raised an eyebrow "Just do it, I think this might help." Yugo shrugged his shoulders and complied "Now concentrate on the taste in your mouth, don't think about anything else, just think about that taste."

Yugo mumbled an agreement and sat still and quit for a few minutes.

"Now start thinking about all the things your body can feel," N said The air, the clothes you're wearing, anything you can feel, the beat of your heart, the expanding and contraction of your lungs."

Yugo hummed something again as he began to consentrate.

"Now listed to sounds that are close to you," N said "Anything nearby, the sound of dirt scraped up by the feet of the people near us, the sound of my voice, the sound of insects buzzing in the air…"

Again yugo made a kind of humming noise and tried bringing this concentration in.

"Now add in far sounds, anything you can hear." N said.

Yugo hummed again and N waited letting him concentrate and build up his mental strength.

"Now open your eyes." N said quietly.

Yugo opened his eyes "Whoah!" he exclaimed, it was like the world had turned blue, everything was glowing and moving oddly, there were rivers of energy all around him, things he had never seen or imagined before, then as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, and he looked on the world with normal eyes.

"So that did work," N said "Good, that is one of an eliatrope's wakfu powers. Wakfu sight, now put your hand out and think about the energy you just experienced."

Yugo was amazed, and certain now that he could do whatever it was that N was asking of him, this stuff did exist, it wasn;t being made up, he really did have powers! Yugo stretched out his hand and concentrated on the feeling he had felt moments ago, and to his delight a portal appeared before him, though it also disappeared quickly.

"Yes!" Yugo said "No more climbing ropes!"

"Not quite little one." N said with a smirk "You haven't really mastered this yet, and based on the look of you, those two exercises took a lot out of you, we should get you some food first, then rest some, then try again."

"Awww," Yugo said "But I want to try now!"

"This will also help see how long your body can retain the memory of how it feels." N said. "Trust me, we want to this way, it'll be a lot better in the long run."

"Okay…" Yugo agreed with childish grudging

"What in the world do you need me for anyway!?" Percedal demanded of the three deities as they pulled him between them.

"You will know when you need to know." The bronze eyed one said calmly.

"You are important to a task we must fulfill." The great dragon said "but first, we must diverge from this timeline."

"Indeed," The bronze one said.

"Jeez guys," the golden haired hammer weilder said "Do we really need to be so weird and cryptic, we just need the guy for – "

"Enough!" The bronze one cut off the hammer wielder "I am the Aetherian of time, I know what we can and cannot divulge, he will learn what he needs to learn, when he nees to learn it."

"They do realize that we're right here," Rubilax said confused "Right?"

"You wouldn't think it by the way they speak." Percedal said.

"I have been wondering," the golden haired fighter said "How you ended up with that shu-shu.

"Rip." The bronze one said in a warning tone.

"What?" The one called rip replied "It's an honest question!"

"Indeed," Rubilax replied "Perhaps the monst honest any of you have been with us."

"Yeah," Rip said "See, they like me!"

"I did not say that." Rubilax said quickly. "I betrayed my master, the demon lord Rushu, he is one of twelve lords, and the weakest among them, no other demon lord would take a shu-shu that had betrayed his master and so I came here, to this land of humans. I was not welcome here either, and was trapped inside this sword as 'punishmen' for a crime I did not commit. Then this bumbling fool happened across me and we have been together since."

"That's not how it happened!" Percedal interjected "I am not a bumbling fool!"

"Not now you aren't," Rubilax said "but before – "

Without warning everything went white and Percedal felt incredibly sick, they appeared in a place with a meadow of some kind and the knight bent over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

"Please tell me we do _not_ have to do that again." Percedal choked out

"Get used to it." The bronze one said "this is how we travel."

"I think I'd rather travel by boat than do that again." Percedal said.

"Something wrong with traveling by boat?" Rip asked curious.

"The big sea captain here gets sea sick all the time!" Rubilax said with a bout of laughter.

"why would you tell them that!?" Percedal asked horrified.

"Because it's funny to see you get angry!" Rubilax answered.

"You're body will get used to it after awhile." Rip said "For now we are going to rest here, Tempus can only utilize so much energy at once right now."

"So…" Percedal said "You are rip, the bronze one is tempus, and the purple one… he is, is he truly The Great Dragon, the creator of this world?"

"I did not create this world as you know it." The great dragon answered, "I created the universe and this planet was merely a chunk of rock capable of basic life support, it had nothing but a few basic plant types on it. It was my children, the ones you call the twelve gods, that created this world as you know it."

"I see." Percedal said "Then you really are him?"

"I am indeed," The Great Dragon said.

"It is time for you to learn your first revelation." Tempus said "We are here to correct a mistake in time, it was caused by two people, one of them was a close friend of yours."

"I don't really have any close friends." Percedal said "I'm pretty sure you have the wrong guy."

"No." Tempus insisted "You would not remember, this time and the time I speak of do not coexist. Nevertheless we hope to jog the memories of what came before by causing the two of you to meet."

"What does that mean?" Percedal said

"It means we are living in an alternate timeline." Rubilax stated.

"Not exactly." Rip replied "More like the timeline was – "

"Enough rip." Tempus said "They know what they must, we cannot afford to damage the timeline by telling them more. Now I must rest, then we will seek Yugo and the one called N."

At the mention of the name Yugo, Percedal got an odd feeling in his stomach, he felt as though he should know that name from somewhere, like it was important somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" _You feel that too?"_ Rubilax said to Percedal telepathically _"As though this is a name we should know, but is one we do not?"_

" _Yes."_ Percedal answered _"It bothers me, it feels so… familiar, warm, but I don't like the feeling."_

" _I know, it is strange to me."_ Rubilax replied. _"We should be watchful of theses ambassadors, I fear perhaps they have deceived The Great Dragon, perhaps they pull invisible strings."_

Percedal made no reply to this he simply slumped back and took advantage of a moment to rest, that odd means of teleportation had done a number on him, made him feel weak, he would need to be strong if he intended to stand tall enough not to be pushed around by these beings.

 **Author's note: So not as long as last time Thatk God, but still a little longer than I would have preferred, got about 75% done with this one then got hit with a nasty bout of cold and fever all at once, didn't really care about writing for a bit there, sorry. So it seems to be on it's way out though (crossing my fingers and holding my breath). Anyway next we'll start seeing some action happen, time for the first fight.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kings And Rebels

**J.J. Norris: I am Updating right now, I'll try to update more often I didn't really thing the Eva and Amalia storyline through very far so I had to spend some time expanding that and making the background and the current actions more solid.**

 **Thrintiox: Glad to hear it. I will explain much over the next few chapters, this world is going to get a much more flushed out backstory, and the Immortals trying to fix it are going to find that putting the pieces back together is much more difficult then they first imagined, they will need help weather they like it or not.**

 **Author's note: So I know I haven't updated in awhile, sorry, I recently came into possession of the Legend of Zelda Mangas and really like the character arc of Shadow link in the Four Swords Manga so I started another fic about him called "The Shadow Hero" I'm excited to see it grow and spent some time writing the first couple chapters of that before finishing this one. I also needed some time to flush out the Cra rebellion story a little more because I realized (prior last chapter) that I needed a backstory for Eva and Amalia and I wanted them reversed; so I kinda made up the whole thing on the fly, but now I've had some time to make that lore more solid which I desperately needed and should have done in the first place…**

 **Chapter 14: Kings and Rebels**

He was gone, his presence had vanished he was no longer here, what had happened? How had he left, the only way to leave Emrub was through the white dimension and only with the power of the Eliacube could that be accomplished, how in the krosmoz had N managed to escape? Maybe he hadn't? maybe he had found a way to mask his presence in order to trick him into leaving so he could sow the seeds of rebellion.

Damn it all! He couldn't stay here and do nothing, even though N wanted to destroy what he had worked so hard to protect, the eliatrope boy himself was in fact another child entrusted to him by parents prepared to die. He had made a promise to all of those who stood on the brink that none would be harmed, he had to get N back for that reason if for no other. He may have no choice but to imprison the poor boy in the end to make sure that he didn't ruin anything further and didn't cause his own destruction.

Belthazar approached the ELiatrope temple where he had been protecting them from, he needed to find someone to guard this place while he retrieved N. He would ask the Eliatrope girl Malara, she was a little older then the others and one of few that remained who remembered the world of old, she had been helping to protect these children for countless eons and would understand the situation better than anyone.

"Belthazar?" the girl asked as he entered the temple, "What's wrong?" she was quite perceptive and intuitive even when he tried to hide his emotions and his worries from her she always seemed to know when things were nagging at him.

He sighed "I fear N has found a way to leave Emrub, and used it." He said solemnly, slowly shifting shape to a more humanoid form.

"That is… not good." Malara said "But it isn't all is it?"

"It is also possible he has found a way to hide himself from me," Belthazar continued "And is luring me away from Emrub in order to start a rebellion against me."

"Belthazar!" Malara stated near anger "N is many things, but he really isn't a destroyer, people don't undertand him because he remembers things that they do not, he has been outcast for something that he cannot control, angry though he may be, I don't think being so harsh on him is the answer!"

"But I have to be!" Belthazar answred "I made a promise Malara, Did you forget, all those faces strong ans courageous, ready to stare death in the face if it meant their children would be safe. I have a responsibility, I cannot let him do as pleases I have to safeguard him! Just as I must safeguard the others!"

"You must do what you must do." Malara said "I take you intend to leave then and find him?"

"Yes…" Belthazar said "I want you to safeguard this place in my absence, please ensure that the children are not stirred to leave, it is yet to early."

"Nothing can last forever Belthazar," Malara said "We were only meant to safeguard this place until our home was rebuilt, we should have left a long time ago, we have chosen not to meddle with the creations of the other gods. But these children cannot stay here much longer, they need a home Belthazar, A real home."

"I know." Belthazar said with sorrow in his tone "But I don't know how to give it to them, King Yugo has not yet reached maturity, though I felt his Dofus hatch some time ago, he is but a child himself now, with no memories of the past."

"Perhaps he should be tought the history he lacks." Malar said

"In time." Belthazar answered "but first his heart must be grown pure that he will again be a marvelous king of a marvelous people."

"I understand," Malara said "Go and find N, I will watch for him here."

"Thank you Malara," Belthazar said, he truly meant it, he was grateful that there was someone older and a little more reasonable among the flock he was to shepherd someone who understood the weight of his burden, even if not completely it truly helped make the burden lighter some days.

Belthazar opened his mouth and issued forth a sound that moved between dimensions calling out to the object of his desire, the eliacube, to open a portal to the World of twelve. The Portal opened, cafeful to ensure it opened far from Quilby he proceeded moving forward to the world of time and space.

As he entered he looked upon the eliacube at it's pedestal in the last remaining sanctuary on this world and nodded, no one would find it here, he was certain of it.

Yugo had been making remarkable progress, N was fairly impressed by how fast he seemed to be picking up on even basic eliatrope portal abilities. Most of the eliatrope children in emrub had not learned to use their portals until they were twelve or thirteen years of age, Yugo was a mere ten years old, though he supposed that he should temper his impressiveness with the fact that he was one of the six immortals and the king of the his people.

"Why can't I open three?" Yugo asked bluntly "I've tried a few times, but as soon as I open a third, the first one closes."

"Opening more than two portals is an incredibly advanced technique," N replied leaning back against the wall of their makeshift home in the tower. "It requires an enormous amount of energy, I can do it, but only for a few seconds, and when I am done i am so drained I often fall asleep right away."

"So… if I understood that right," Yugo began "I am not strong enough?"

"No," N replied "You're body is strong enough, but it is not large enough to hold the energy required, does that make sense to you?"

"Hmmm…" Yugo replied "My body can handle it, but it's like a zaap portal, it needs a catalyst, something that will activate and hold the energy?"

N laughed "Most people don't even know how those work!" N said impressed "But you figured it out?"

"Ush told me once." Yugo said in reply "Am I right though?"

"Something like that," N said "If you could find something that sould hold and regulate the energy for you, you could open an indefinite number of portals." He continued "It is said that our creator the goddess Eliatrope herself was able to open hundreds of portals at once."

"Wow!" Yugo exclaimed "She must have been really powerful!"

"She is one of two beings that created all of the krozmos." He said "This entire world, the dimension from which I came, and the world we supposedly inhabited long ago."

"So Eliatropes are from another world?" Yugo asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't know our history would you?" N said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Nuh-uh." Yugo said "I didn't even know I was an Eliatrope until you came along."

"Okay then," N said "I will tell you." _Though I should proably leave out the part about him being king before, I think he would try to take on more responsibility than he could handle right now_.

"Whe The goddess Eliatrope and The Great Dragon met each other they danced ang created the Krozmos, when they danced again they created the first six eliatropes and their dragon siblings."

"Eliatropes have dragon siblings?" Yugo asked interrupting.

"Only the first six." N replied "But you are one of those, so you have a dragon sibling somewhwere."

"Really?" Yugo responded "So cool!"

"Let me finish ya twerp," n said playfully "It'll make more sense when I'm done."

"Okay." Yugo replid listening intently.

"These dragons were the first dragons, beside The Great Dragon himself," N said " Thr first six Eliatropes and their dragon siblings were Quilby and Shinonome, Chibi and Grougaloragran, Mina and Phaeris, Nora and Efirm, Yugo and Adamai, and Glip with his brother… Balthazar." N said that last name with a bit of spite on his tongue, though he was certain he had hidden it, Yugo spoke up.

"You've met Balthazar?" He asked.

"Yes…" N replied trying to hide his disdain for the draconic teacher and ruler of emrub.

"You don't like him do you?" Yugo asked quietly

"That is another story," N said "One I'd rather not tell."

"Okay." Yugo said "finish the good story then."

"Okay." N replied "These twelve settled on a planet, whose name has been lost to us, and came to know it as home, the planet was also home to a race of machines that were called the Mechasme. For a long time we lived in peace with one another. But one day the Mechasme attacked the eliatropes… I'm not completely certain why. Balthazar once told me that Quilby stole something from them first, but I do not know if that is true."

"You knew Balthazar well then?" Yugo asked, curious.

"He was my teacher once." N said "But getting back to the tale."

"The mechasme incited a war, and the Eliatropes were forced to flee." N continued "The council, that's the first six and their dragon siblings, built an enormous ship and the dragons flew it across the Krozmos, the Mechasme chased them, but eventually the council lost them and found this world. They settled here, and called the new world Vili, on this world there were no other sentient races to fight us. One of the council was always king or queen of the eliatropes and here we prospered.

"We?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah we," N said "The eliatropes."

"You've said 'they' the whole time." Yugo said "This is the first time you said 'we' you lived on Vili didn't you?"

N wass flabbergasted, sure he was Yugo, the king of the eliatropes, but he was just a kind, no more than ten years old, but he was so… intuitive, it was kind of scary to be honest, like he could hide nothing from those big innocent eyes.

"Yeah I did," N replied "I was born there on that world."

"So the rest you watched?" Yugo asked

"Kinf of." N replied "I think that there are details that the council hid from us, but I know the just of it."

"Why would the council hide things from you?" Yugo asked.

"I think one of the council might have been involved in the fall of Vili," N replied "Balthazar seemed to speak of Quilby with disdain, as though everything was his fault, but he never told me, so I don't know for sure."

"Okay," Yugo said

"Well," N continued "The short version is that one of the Mechasme finally found us, a powerful and destructive general of their forces named Orgonax. He attacked Quilby suggested leaving on the ship again, but the other council members didn't want to run anymore, they fought, the king died, using up all the energy he had left to burn out Orgonax as the rest of the eliatropes used theirs to send us children to a timeless dimension called Emrub… that was the last time I saw my mother and father's faces."

"I have a question." Yugo said "If I am one of the original six eliatropes, who were all ancient and stuff, how am I a kid on the world of twelve now?"

"The first six aren't like the rest of us." N said "We are born, we live and we die, our spirit passes beyond the veil into the place called Incarnim." He continued "But the twelve members of the council aren't like that. You and the others are born from a Dofus, a dragon's egg. You and your dragon sibling are born from the same dofus, if one of you dies your life energy returns to your Dofus, once both of you die the dofus will gather energy from the world and eventually you will be reborn as a child with no memories of the past along with your dragon sibling."

"So my dragon sibling is out there somewhere?" Yugo said "The one you called Adamai?"

"Maybe," N replied "He could've died already, I don't know."

"hmm…" Yugo hummed while he sat in thought, otherwise silent, N let him think as he lleaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was then he felt it, a huge power approaching, a power he knew too well.

"Balthazar!" he said sitting bolt upright.

"The dragon?" Yugo asked

"He's here!" N said in a panic "He'll try to take me back."

Ush walked by the two of them "I will talk with him." Ush said

"He won't listen." N said "I have tried, he is set on a course of action and refuses all others."

"Then I will kill him." Ush said without hesitation "Or he will kill me." The ecaflip was no longer shirtless as he tended to be he wore and white a red tunic with a metal plate on it's front and back and twin scimitar-like swords were sheathed at his belt.

"Ush!" Yugo said "Don't go, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Yugo I'm sorry I hid the truth from you," Ush said in case he died "The dragon Phaerys entrusted you to me ten years ago, you are the eliatrope king, and you must live that your people can return to this world, do not worry," he continued "I like you will reincarnate when I die, perhaps one day you can return the kindness I have shown you" he said with a rare smile on his lips. "If I die that is, I think this dragon will be more willing to listen to me, than he was to listen to him."

Balthazar could feel N's presence nearby, but three other powerful entities were close as well, as a result he could not determine N's exact location, just that he was somewhere in this city.

"Are you the dragon Balthazar?" a voice broke into his thoughts "I would speak with you if you are willing to listen."

Balthazar looked around, he could see nothing, but one of those powers he felt was very close. An ecaflip with a lightly armored tunic stepped from the shadows of a alley "Come." He said audibly.

Balthazar was suspisios, but certain that he could best this ecaflip, or a whole troop of bandits if he had too, he was a mighty dragon after all!

He entered the alleyway to see the ecaflip seated on a musty and old chair, another sat near him, empty. "Please sit down," the dark furred cat-like creature said extending a hand towards the empty chair.

Belthazar did as he was bid to but raised a barrier of energy around his body

"I hope that won't be necessary truly I do." The ecaflip said earnestly "N tells me you will listen to what I have to say."

"Where is he?" Balthazar asked

"I'll get there." the ecaflip said "First: introductions: I am Ush Galesh son of Joris Galesh also… the son of ecaflip." He said.

"A demigod, I see." Balthazar said "then you are one of the powerful entities I have felt since entrance to this city."

"Most likely." Ush replied "And you, I am aware of your name, but nothing else about you, N does not like speaking of you."

"I don't he would." Balthazar said "I am Balthazar of the Eliatrope council, charged with the protection of the Eliatrope children spirited away to the dimension of emrub before the destruction of Vili."

"N is a threat to that protection?" Ush asked "I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

This ecaflip was uncharacteristically reasonable, most of his kind tended to take chances and gamble, but for some reason this was very careful and wished to take great care where he stepped.

"He threatens the illusion I have created to keep these children from experiencing the passage of time." Balthazar said "It has been several thousand years, I fear that the children would go mad if they knew the length of time they were trapped in that place."

"Fair enough," Ush replied, "If that be the case, why not just leave him here, where he can cause no further harm."

"He is known to the children, if he suddenly disappears…" Balthazar.

"They will wonder why?" Ush finished for him. "I understand where you are coming from, now I must tell you where I come from. Do you know the dragon called Phaerys?"

Balthazar tensed "He is my brother." He said.

"Good," Ush said "That will make things easier. Phaerys entrusted me with something of great importance, a child, one of six immortals born to the eliatrope race, he asked that I care for this child so that he would be able to re-build his people, I assume he is meant to use these children residing in your realm."

"You speak of the king Yugo." Balthazar said "What has he to do with N?" Balthazar said

"N recently appeared in this city," Ush said "And has begun to teach Yugo about his people's history and his own powers."

"Unacceptable!" Balthazar exclaimed, standing "That Churl cannot be teacher to our king!"

Ush held up his hand to stop the dragon. "While N does not often deign to speak about you with me, he has spoken about you with Yugo, it is clear that you and he are not friends, but he speaks in reverence of a time when you were his teacher and taught him how to learn."

Balthazar was taken aback by this statement, N… appreciated his teachings? He looked up to them?

"I see in your face that you were not aware." Ush said "Nonetheless I cannot teach Yugo the things that N can teach him and I need that young man to aid me."

Balthazar's jaw moved left and right "I cannot, in good conscious, allow that." He said.

"Then we are at impasse," Ush said "I will tell you where he resides, and I will help him run from you if I must."

"Then you are my enemy." Balthazar said dangerously

"I would prefer to avoid a battle in the open like this." Ush said nonetheless his right hand reached for his swords.

"I care not." Balthazar said opening his mouth and issuing forth a wall of flame. When the smoke cleared not only was nothing harmed, but Ush was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you were a protector." Ush's voice said before Balthazar felt a blade touch his back, he twirled, the result was not what he wanted, instead of being stabbed the edge of Ush's sword pulled across his flesh and caused a large cut in his back. That would be bad.

Balthazar spun and slammed his fist into Ush's unexpecting side sending him into a building nearby, much to Balthazar's relief it was abandoned, had Ush had him meet here on purpose perhaps, the ecaflip seemed disinclined to involve civilians in this battle.

"Well then." Ush said putting his hands together and summoning a horde of cards that moved around him in a circle like a large shield while he stood inside smirking, a sword in each hand. "Come at me Dragon!" he uttered.

Balthazar oblidged using his power to make a field of energy around his fist and hoping to blast through the shield , he failed, the cards absorbed the stasis around his fist and shredded his hand, he pulled it out and yelled in pain. Ush took advantage of this to rush forward and slash at his gut and sides, the cards shredding what they could, again Balthazar struck outward, and again his superior strength lifed the ecaflip from his feet and through the air, into a pillar which he cracked with the force of his velocity.

An eliatrope portal opened netween the two and N rose out of it with fury in his eyes "Enough of this Balthazar!" he said angrily "I'm the one you want, so take it up with me!"

"No!" Ush said "I can't afford to have him take you back."

"He won't." N said "He'll have to kill me if he tries, and I think that will shatter his precious illusion even worse than if I returned alive, wouldn't it Balthazar?"

"You will come back." Balthazar spoke as though this was a fact

"No," N said "I won't" wakfu charged around his fist becoming water and then ice, he broke the ice to pieces and shot it at the dragon like a hail of arrows.

Belthazar held up and hand and issued a wave of heat that evaporated the ice to steam instantly, but that was what N wanted the steam covered his movements and by the time Balthazar removed it he had already crossed two portals in front of him. Balthazar rose his defensive wall too late and the beam resulting from the portals slammed into him full force giving him a taste of his own medicine as he was thrown backwards into the wall.

"Little punk." Balthazar said "it would have been better if you were never born." He knew he would regret his worlds later, but in his anger he didn't care.

"Then maybe it would be better if you didn't watch over children." Another voice said

"No Yugo!" Ush's voice rang out.

Balthazar whirled to face a small boy in blue clothing that looked just like the king he remembered so long ago.

"King Yugo?" Balthazar said "Please allow me to do what you trusted me to do."

"Why?" Yugo said, his brow furrowed in anger, an emotion neither N or Ush had seen him display so far "Whe you speak like that, when you talk to my friend as you do, why should I let you do anything, I may be youn, and I may not know much, but I know what protection looks like and this is not it!"

Balthazar stared, his soul struck by the words this boy threw at him like spears, they sunk into his heart and that regret he knew he would feel began to surface only moments after the fact.

"Go away," Yugo said more calmly "Don't come back until I call you.

"But my king.." Balthazar said

"You taught N how to learn," Yugo said "By asking questions and by challenging facts, I think… I think maybe you should go do some learning Balthazar." He said "Stop bullying my friend and leave!"

Again Balthazar felt crestfallen and broken, he had made a mistake, he had taught the older eliatrope to learn, he had hoped to make him another watcher like Malara, but when he learned the truth he became angry and turned on him. He had thought N an evil force, but in fact he had only been and angry and confused child, that was his mistake and he would have to bear it now, no matter the consequsnces.

"Very well my king." Balthazar said "I will leave." The dragon said turning to walk away, he grew his wings fro the back of his humanoid form and flew off into the distance.

"That's all it took?" Ush said with an exasperated sigh "If I'd known that I would've just taken you with me in the first place." He coughed and some blood came out

"Are you all right?!" Yugo exclaimed, rushing over.

"I'll be fine." Ush replied "Looks like we get to keep your teacher." He laughed a little and lay down resting "Thank you Yugo, you just might make a fine king after all."

 **Authoir's note: So since I could't decide how I wanted the Immortals and the Cra/Sadida thing to go in time I ended up just writing this, so hopefully we can see more of the immortals and the two princesses.**


	15. Chapter 15: Tears and Tears

**KrazyFanfiction1: Thank you as always**

 **J.J. Norris: Well I'm working on that, this chapter will deal with it some, but I think next chapter is when that will truly take off. Les Petite Gardiens may come back, but it's difficult for me, I feel like I'm not doing it proper justice because these are young children who are not entirely aware of things like responsibility and duty, but I am used to writing adults if that makes sense…**

 **Burn: Damn straight he got burned, which is ironic because he is a dragon…**

 **Author's note: So I messed up, I had Tempus, Xelor and Rip Van Winkle run off to do whatever they needed with the timeline. Then I forgot… mid chapter mind you, that it was Xelor, and thought it was The Great Dragon for some reason, so all that stuff about The Great Dragon shouldn't have been there. Bleh! Dumb brain! Anyway I have returned the original trio and will continue from this point.**

 **Chapter 15: Tears and Tears**

It was frustrating these immortals, they had jumped him around from place to place apparently searching for something but not finding it. Why The Great Dragon himself would deign to aid these two he did not understand.

"Are we done running around without a purpose yet?" Percedal asked impatiently

"Are you sure you should be antagonizing immortals?" Rubilax asked worried.

Tempus turned "Perhaps you can aide us with that." Tempus said "I have been attempting to figure something out, and yet, it eludes me."

"I doubt I know anything about it." Percedal said "It's not like you share information with me."

"I think you do." Tempus said "You have not heard my question, you should not judge it hastily."

The blonde immortal, the one that looked like a child watched warily, he seemed less than completely trusting of the bronze one. Xelor sat upon a rock and sighed.

"Get this over with then Tempus," he said "I too tire of the ceaseless traveling without destination."

"Fine, Fine." Tempus replied shrugging his shoulders in an oddly innocent looking gesture "There are rules by which all timelines must play, certain events are dictated, set in stone, the most common of these events are birthdays. No matter what the rest of the timeline says no one is ever born at a different time."

Percedal began to feel uneasy, but he was disciplined enough not to show it.

"The time we exist in now…" Tempus said "It is two years prior to the grand adventure that spawned the events leading to this temporal disruption. But that would make you Mr. Percedal a mere fourteen years old… but you appear as young man, I'd say early twenties, I have been searching for a tear, a ripple something that had broken the very fabric of time itself, but I cannot find one."

"Which means?" Percedal said squirming in his own skin.

"Which means one of two things." Tempus continued "The first possibility is that another Aetherian is messing with the timeline from a place we cannot see, I find this unlikely as timewalker Aetherians are rare entities and we are generally aware of one another's presence. The other, is that somehow you are hiding your true age in order to get something that you want." With that last statement he stared at Percedal looking through him, it made Percedal feel naked and exposed as though the Aetherian could see everything about him and he could hide nothing.

"Stop doing that." Percedal said weakly.

Tempus cocked his head "Why?" he asked "Do you have something to hide?"

"I think it better if you just admit it Dally." Rubilax said from his side.

"don't help him!" Percedal said angrily staring at his sword "And don't call me 'dally'!"

"I could just strip away any magic y'know." Rip said impatiently "Thor gave me the ability to see through such things, I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner Tempus, You could have just asked me."

"What!" Percedal said

"If you had information…" Tempus answered "You should have shared it, we share a common goal so we should help each other."

"Yeah, about that." Rip said "The last Aetherian we met wasn't exactly trustworthy, forgive me if I'm a little hesitant to simply speak all I know."

"Achron…" Tempus said slowly as thouh remembering an unpleasant dream "He was captured by your master Xeron'Kal correct?"

"Yes." Rip said he had heard the name before, it was only now however that he realized it was yet another name Seraph used for himself.

"Strip the magic then Champion of Thor." Tempus said "Let us see what we are dealing with."

"Wait!" rubilax interjected from within his blade "Allow me, it is my magic that causes this, if it ripped away carelessly it may damage my guardian."

"This is incredibly strange," Xelor said "A Shu Shu that cares for it's guardian, I was unaware your kind thought anything of their guardians other than seeing them as irritating obstructions to your goals."

"We aren't all like that." Rubilax said "I served a cruel lord, but learned that the ways of humans and elves were more agreeable to me. The Shu-Shu lords teach us to hate one another and give in to a thirst for ceaseless destruction, they act as though we are meant to be one dimensional beings, when we are capable of so much more."

"Ah yes, Rushu the malignant." Xelor asked

"We are wasting time." Tempus said "And I do not appreciate it's neglect."

"Fine." Rubilax said

"No Rubi!" Percedal said as the blade glowed red "I don't want to go back!"

"I've no choice Dally," Rubilax said "Were he to rip the magic away, your body would suffer greatly, likely you become inert and unable to move or speak."

Red lines began to appear over percedals face and arms moving and shifting and seeling plling at things that were not there. eventually the red lined covered his body and it began to shrink. Changing and morphing until the man before them was nothing more than a pubescent boy.

"Damn it Rubi!" Percedal said in a pathetically weaker voice "Why! You know why I needed that."

A hand touched his shoulder and everyone looked surprised as Tempus looked into him kindly.

"You never needed it," Tempus said "It was a crutch, something you used to get something you wanted, the mere fact that fourteen year old boy could lead a knighthood, and do so impressively enough to earn his king's praise is enough, that body wasn't meant for you, you need grow your own."

"Well, well, well," rip said "The bronze beast has heart of flesh after all."

"Indeed." The Xelor "I too was wondering about the nature of our taskmaster."

Tempus turned a dark eye to the other two immortals "Such numb associates," he said "No ability to feel what is there for themselves, it's almost sad."

"Do you mean that?" A small voice said from below Tempus looked down to see Percedal's small form with his head drooped "Do you really mean what you said? Or are you just saying what I want to hear so I'll help you? I'm not stupid y'know!"

"Of course not." Tempus said "A stupid person could never lead a knighthood, much less conceive a plan that fooled even Xelor and an Aetherian Timewalker." He said "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. Tempus the timewalker does not lie or practice deceit."

"Could've fooled me." Rip said under his breath so Percedal couldn't hear, but Tempus was upon him

"Say something?" He asked boring his bronze eyes into Rip Van Winkle's soul.

"No," Rip replied "Nothing important anyway."

"Thought so!" Tempus said with a smile that looked off and foreign on the face of someone who had been so deadly serious up to this point "Well with that mystery solved we can move on to fixing this world the way it's supposed to be. Lets see, I think we should go to the Sadida Kingdom next – "

"You mean the Cra Empire?" Percedal said "The Sadida's were defeated soundly by them several years ago."

"I hear the Cra's are cruel masters" Rubilax said "That they hold the Sadida king in a prison and force him to bare his face, a thing considered dishonorable among Sadida men.

"This is news." Rip said "Unsettling news, this information cannot make it to the other version of reality I think, It may cause a repeat of what has happened here."

"I agree." Xelor said.

"I do not," Tempus stated, "Though I also see no reason to speak to them of what happens here, once our work is done all of this will change back anyway."

"What do you mean change back?" Percedal asked.

"It's difficult to explain to a mortal," Tempus said "Hmmmm. The world was a certain way, but now time was altered, shattered into a million billion pieces in fact, all that was remains no more. We wish to repair time, recreating the world as it was before the shatterpoint.

"And what will happen to me?" Percedal asked "And the others living here."

"You'll return to the lives you had…" Tempus said "With no memory of the events of this timeline."

"That's not fair!" Percedal said "I've worked so hard for all this, you would take it away!"

"You'll be fine dally," Rip said "I cannot tell you what you will remember, but know that you're life is good, often you come to me and tell me how wonderful it is."

"Off to the Sadida's then!" Tempus said with a mischievous grin, not allowing Percedal an opportunity to respond before sweeping them all up in a whirlwind transporting them from one place to another.

This was almost embarrassing, but at the same time it felt good and warm and pleasant, he didn't really know what to do with such a feeling, it was foreign to him, he had been so cold for so long. Baal sat at a table with The human surrogate father of Yugo and Yugo's younger brother Chibi, thankfully the small one seemed oblivious to the fact that he was once an enemy, though the dragon not far from them seemed to understand this better.

Lucien was also there and they were enjoying some of Alibert's famous Stew, it had been so long since he had sat and eaten something with his friend, he had nearly forgotten what it was like. But Lucian was doting so much kindness upon him, kindness he did not deserve, hw wasn't entirely comfortable, thus the embarrassment. Alibert was talking with some others regarding things the town needed he supposed…

The stew was indeed quite good he understood how it had earned it's reputation, having lived off of whatever they could find for the last year or so meant that he had rarely experienced real cooked food, food cooked for the purpose of tasting good as well as granting nutrition.

"Good isn't it?" Lucien asked with a smile.

"Um… Yes." Baal replied "You are smiling, but something lurks behind it, I cannot tell if it is mischievousness or sadness."

Lucien frowned "It's sadness, but you shouldn't worry about it, though it's bittersweet for me its good to have my friend back Y'know!"

"It is bittersweet for me as well," Baal said "I do not deserve this, I have lost one friend to, I know not where, and Marcus is lost within a prison of the mind clapped around him by an entity that no longer exists."

Lucian cocked an eyebrow, "That's some heavy stuff, I guess You and Marcus were pretty close huh?"

Baal turned away, now more embarrassed than before.

"Hey, It's okay." Lucien said "No one here, at least none of the humans here are going to judge you too harshly. They're weird like that, as long as you didn't cause them any harm they're usually pretty understanding about things."

"Even when you cause harm, some of us prefer to ponder why one would choose such an action." Alibert's voice said from right behind Lucien startling the Navy blue clad Yugolite who spun around a hidden blade extended from his wrist wrap nearly slicing the man, who grabbed the blade in a strong hand and smiled a knowing smile.

Alibert laughed "Now then, what if I had been carrying food young one?" Alibert said with a mischievous smirk.

"I suppose you would've dropped it," Lucien said "Then I would have saved it by using a portal to get it back where it belongs."

"You do have fast reflexes." Alibert said. "Listen, Baal was it? Tempus got us all together shortly after pinning us in here, most of us are aware that as a race you have all existed for less than a year. To a human such a short lifespan is equivalent to an infant, they do not yet know how to speak or even control their own bodies properly. You were given that control and language and thrown into the world with no explanations and no teaching. Most of us are jealous, were it humans who had started like that it would have been war and conquest from the start."

"But that is what the High Pri- N wanted." Baal said "And we were prepared to give it to him."

"N was old, far too old," Alibert said "I am nearing two hundred years myself, but N was well over a thousand, he had grown cold and bitter, but also wise and wily, to him you were an easily manipulated race of infants who would do anything he said in exchange for a purpose. From what I have seen only a very few of you had the intuition to understand that there was something wrong with that situation. I've only met three with that knowledge, Lucien being one of them. You are not to blame, you can hardly be expected to be knowledgeable when you have no knowledge to speak of.

It was a somewhat backhanded statement, though it removed the blame from him, it also named him Ignnorant, a term he would rather not be associated with… even if it was true.

"Knowledge isn't enough," Baal said somewhat bitterly "Even if I had known I don't think I could've stopped him.

"That is true, knowledge is only part of the battle." Alibert said "The other parts aren't so easy."

"But what are they?" Baal said asked, a sudden interest shining in his eyes "What do I need to do to be strong enough!?"

Lucien watched with great interest as alibert scratched his chin "They have names… but Just telling you those names won't help you. you have to learn them on your own, they are not things that can be told or taught."

Baal's head drooped nearly dunking his face in the stew "Why not? I don't understand! How am I supposed to learn without being taught?"

"Sometimes thing just come," Chibi suddenly said after having been silent and disinterested the whole time "You don't get told how, or if you do you just mess it up, but when you just do it, sometimes it just comes to you, like my portals did."

Alibert laughed a hearty laugh "My boy sometimes you are wise beyond your years!" Alibert said Proudly as Chibi smiled up at him "He is right, sometimes you just have to do something, and the answer will present itself.

"This is not good." Xelor said darkly "I can feel the tree is dying, at this rate the Sadidas will die with it in a few decades."

"You can feel stuff like that?" Rip asked "I thought you were the god of time, not plant life."

"I can feel time's passage," Xelor said "Though I cannot feel what is causing the decay, I can feel that the decay is happening and that it will end terminally in a few decades."

"I too feel this." Tempus said "Tough as an Aetherian I can also feel what is causing the decay, the tree has been cut open and bled in too many places, the Cra's have poisoned it with bronze and Iron.

"We must find the Sadida princess." Xelor said as they quietly watched the cra guards move about on the shadows.

"If she's even still alive" Percedal said.

"she's alive." Tempus said "I can feel her life energy, she and Eva are close together, the fates have been kind to us so far.

"Well then, no time like the present," Rip said suddenly "I'll create a distraction and the rest of you can sneak in and get the girls, you're welcome by the way."

"Cheeky bastard," Percedal said "Who needs girls anyway."

"We do," Tempus said "They are necessary to the plan."

"what plan?" Percedal asked

" _The_ Plan!" Tempus said more lightly "the plan I can't tell you because telling you would ruin the plan."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Percedal replied angrily

"It will when you're older!" Tempus said.

"Kay, so I'm gonna go distract them now," Rip said "Y'all can keep fighting… or you can go get the girls and complete the plan, whatever works for ya."

With that Rip dashed out into the open and lifted his hammer.

"Crap!" Xelor said "We need to cover our eyes."

"Shining Glory!" Rip uttered into the sky and his hammer glowed with the intensity of a sun paralyzing all the guards, and innocent bysetanders, with dazzling light. "Look upon this glorious visage and tremble with fear!" he said with a big doerky smile on his face.

"Does he have to play it up so much?" Tempus asked exasperated as the trio made their way into palace unseen by the blinded eyes of the guards.

Guards from all over the palace were rushing to see what was happening at the courtyard, as Rip's shining attack wore off and the initial guards began to regain their senses they could hear him bellow: "I am Grom the immortal! And I come seeking a challenge worthy of my name! Bring out your champion children of Cra!"

"Well, you've gotta give him an A for effort." Xelor said.

"What does that mean?" Percedal asked.

"It's a saying among immortals and Aetherians apparently." Xelor responded as the trio made their way up another flight of stairs and nearly were spotted by a group of guards around a number more notable individuals.

"He's saying he's an immortal, and that he comes seeking a challenge sir." One of the guards said "He says to send out a champion."

"Wretched child thinks he can play games with the Cra Emporer!?" one of the men in side the circle replied "Send out a captain, that should show him his error."

The guard saluted the man and rushed back towards the courtyard as the man dressed in facy armor returned to his lodging. "I'm sorry sir…" his voice could be heard as he closed the door, whatever was said next was lost behind the wooden Portal.

"Imma teach that yellow haired boy a lesson!" A small and quite frankly adorable voice stated right next to them. Percedal looked over his shoulder to see a young cra girl with gritted teeth.

She seemed to only now notice him. "What's a Iop doing here?' She saked "Are you one of those Mercenaries hired by my papa?"

"Um… yes," Percedal answered quickly "He just doesn't want us to spen our time dealing with a child is all."

"You look kinda young," The little girl said "You're probably as old as my sister, that's too young to be a mercenary!" she said sounding a bit upset "Papa says you have to be Sixteen!"

"He's in training." Tempus said "We are the real mercenaries, now please go back to whatever you were doing miss…"

"Cleo!" the girl said "My name is Cleo, I don't like being called miss! And I don't like being called princess either so don't call me that!"

"Ah…" Percedal stuttered a moment "Whatever you say Cleo, but seriously the guards seem to have this one covered why don't you-" Before he could finish the sentence a guard was thrown through a wall and into the hallway they were in, promting the door that the armored man had retreated into to open, this time admitting two men, one wearing a crown.

"I see you aren't gonna take me seriously!" Rips voice pierced through the hole in the wall, his hammer could be seen flashing lighting all around it.

The emporer growled but Xelor moved quickly to intercept him. "The emporer of the Cra I presume?" he asked.

"Whoa are you?" The emporer said angrily

"I apologize, I am Xelor, god of time." Xelor said "I require your assistance, the timeline is being ripped apart, tears in the fabric of reality are appearing more and more frequently, this… Immortal is the result of one such tear, you would do well not to take him lightly.

"What?" the emporer said "This guy comes from another world you're saying!"

"Yes." Xelor said, "I am seeking beings capable of sealing these tears I've mentioned, I hoped to find some among your people."

"Well how about dealing with that blonde brat down there first." The emporer said angrily.

Xelor sighed. "Dally, would you like to try you're luck?"

"You would send a child?" The emporer said.

"Much like the child down there," Xelor replied "He is more than he seems."

"You want me to fight _Him_!" Percedal replied "I fought the electric guy last time, you do it!"

Xelor sighed again "good help is so hard to find these days." He said.

"Even the gods find that troublesome huh?" The emporer said "It must truly be an epidemic."

"Tempus?" Xelor asked.

"Fine." The aetherian replied throwing a mental message to him _You'd better know what you're doing_.

 _Worry not friend._ Xelor replied mentally, then reaching out to Rip he continued _Rip, we are convincing the Emporer to help us find 'beings who can close tears in time' as far as he knows you are an immortal brought here through a tear, Tempus is going to fight and defeat you at my behest to gain his support._

Rip was silent for a moment, then tilted his head as soon as Tempus leapt from the hole. _Oh boy, I get to fight an Aethrian.. you owe me for this Xelor._

"Causing destruction in the mane of… what exactly do you fight for Immortal?" Tempus asked in character. "It's not as though you can die."

"Are you their champion?" Rip asked "Because the last lot they threw at me was quite disappointing."

"No," Tempus said "But I don't like your smirk, so I'm going to wipe it from your face."

"Big words mysterious cloak man," Rip replied "Can you back them up?"

 **Finally done! I play WAY to much COD Zombies, so somewhere in one of the other chapters I accidentally replaced Xelor with The Great Dragon, so please forgive me, it was always Xelor that was with them, The great dragon wasn't there I think. So next chapter we'll wrap up this Cra/Sadida thing for now and start adding some other characters into more important roles I think… Toodles! (P.S. The chapter name is pronounced Tears as in tears we cry and Tears as in tears in clothing). Also my internet went out for awhile which prevented me from posting… frustrating!**


	16. Chapter 16: Gathering the brotherhood

**KrazyFanfiction01: Thanks!**

 **Yeah: Well… Yugo just isn't where the action is right now, he's still learning how to use his Eliatrope powers and his arc will continue separately from the other brotherhood members for awhile. But don't worry he will be in this chapter.**

 **J.J. Norris: Awww shucks (I still feel incredibly flattered to have "fans")**

 **Author's note: My internet sux… like a lot, it keeps coming and going and coming and going, it quite frusterating especially when I want to upload stuff, or play online video games… I've uploaded this like… five times and been interrupted in the middle of upload so yeah, sorry it took so darn long.**

 **Chapter 16: Gathering the brotherhood**

As the titanic powers of lightning clashed below Xelor stood before the Emporer of the Cras explaining the situation to him in a way that would hopefully convince the man to work with them.

"As I said before." Xelor claimed "There have been many tears in reality, Myself and the Great Dragon endeavor to repair them, these were caused by a schism in another version of this world, one where beings from another dimension breached it and began systematic destruction of it."

"And that man down there with the hammer," The emporer said "He is one of these beings?"

"Yes." Xelor said "the man in bronze is as well, he is their diety of time, and he too wishes to repair the schism."

"I see," The emporer said "Then these are actions far beyond my power to evade, if that is so then the best course of action would be to aid you in your endevour, what can I do for you then god of time?"

"As before," Xelor said "I seek certain individuals, Mortals with the power to repair one of the largest tears. This tear was caused by one of our own, but these individuals were important to him in the other world, if we bring them together it is possible we can convince him to undo what he has done without causing more harm."

"And you believe these to be among my people?" The emporer said "If so you may search to your hearts content."

"I fear it is not so simple," Xelor said "for those who I seek are children in this time, specifically your children."

"What?" the emporer said "You would steal away my daughters?"

"No." Xelor said with blunt force "That is why I have come to you. Your daughters, and the daughter of the Sadida king, these are three of those we seek, The boy there is another."

The Emporer seemed to consider this long and hard "I don't particularly care if you take the Sadida girl, but… My Eva, My Cleo, they are my daughters, I want nothing but safty and peace for them, I want them to grow up and become fine Cra, I will not tolerate a fate in which they die so young."

"I undertstand." Xelor said "I'd say to take your time, but unfortunately we have none to spare." He said gravely motioning to the fight bellow.

Rip slammed his Hammer into Tempus' blade a move that would have shattered any normal sword, but Tempus' sword was not normal, a special metal with special powers, he had seen it before, Tempus also used lightning to strike his opponents, but that was not the limit of his power.

"Rex Ventus, Arcturous" He uttered summoning a freezing wind to wisk through the area and slam itself into Rip, the cold was a biting and terrible sensation, but not enough to stop the blessed of Thor.

"Whirlwind of Fate!" Rip shouted placing both hands on his hammer and holding it before his chest and golden wind blew around him laces with lightning and thunder.

The cold wind broke and Rip rushed forward hammer ready to strike. Tempus dodged the blow and swung his sword nearly impaling the immortal, who also dodged, though tempus' blade sliced into his stomach causing blood to spill forth. Rip landed and fell to a knee holding the wound and hissing as he breathed.

"Had enough immortal?" Tempus asked.

Rip smiled as he stood, to the horror of all those watching the battle the wound seemed to disappear as though it had never been there, closing, scabbing, scarring and fading to naught within moments.

"Nah," rip said "I don't die remember, pain is sorta irrelevant to me now. so we'll just keep fighting keep entertaining each other, until the end of time itself, if you can last that long."

"I'm sure there must be a way to kill you." Tempus said "Or at least end this destruction."

"Why would I do that?" Rip asked "Destruction is a beautiful form of art."

Tempus sighed and lifted his blade allowing it to spin in his hand until it pointed at the ground, the blade moved, opening and revealing the clockwork workings within.

"Try to withstand this immortal," Tempus said as he thrust the blade into the ground "RIAGA!" he shouted as the blade plunged deep and the ground cracked beneath their feet, lightning and fire rose from the ground to swallow any unfortunate enough to get in its way. The cracks rushed to Rip's feet and the immortal smiled as the fire engulfed his form.

"Well," The emporer said "It seems your friend is victorious."

"Not necessarily Emporer," Xelor said quietly "Immortals are notoriously hard to kill."

"thus the name I suppose." The emporer said, his hand stroking his chin as the immortal stood, his body burnt and sizzling to the bone.

"did you think you could kill me with lightning?" the man said "I am the God of Lightning! Nothing can kill me!" as they watched his flesh begin to regenerate Xelor sighed.

"I tire of this." He said teleporting behind rip. "Prepare yourself for pain immortal." A blade in the shape of a clock hand materialized in Xelor's outstretched hand it's form stabbing through it's victim, Xelor then slashed it outward with a flourish and Rip's eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell to his knees.

"Well Tempus… We should get him back where he belongs, unfortunately he is necessary for his world's balance."

"Are you certain you were not too brutal on him?" Tempus replied with sincerity.

"Perhaps I was, the intent was not to kill him," Xelor said "Then again, he himself said he could not be killed."

 _He's alive, but he'll be pissed when he wakes up Xelor, you best be ready to fight_ Tempus sent metally to Xelor.

 _Worry not_ Xelor then returned to his post near the emporer "I believe we have more than proved ourselves capable of defending what is yours your excellecy." Xelor said.

The emporer sighed "A beast like that cannot be allowed to run rampant in our world, let alone many of them, if my daughters can be of aid to end this blight then let them." He said

"good," Xelor said "Though now I must say something as a god of this world unto you." he continued "I do not approve of the method of your rise, or the treatment of the Sadidas, though I am not Cra, nor Sadida so I will not stop you, but know that the gods frown upon these things."

The emporer seemed taken aback, shocked, he was now on defense and opened his mouth to speak.

"Save it." Tempus interrupted "When Xelor speaks he doesn't tend to lend his ear to complaints or weak offerings of defense, as he said he will not stop you."

Percedal looked between them all sensing the tenseness in the air.

"Please send the three we have requested to us," Xelor said "I will guarantee their safe return, you may take this until I complete that promise." He handed the man a Xelor clock charm of sorts "It is blessed by me directly, even for you will it open the paths of time, allowing you to move faster than the world around you. This is my guarantee."

The emporer held out a hand and pushed the item back "I appreciate the gesture god of time," he said "but I do not want it, it is meant for Xelor, it will bring only ruin to a cra such as myself."

"Suit yourself Emporer." Xelor said

"I will fetch my daughters," the emporer said.

"I'm already here!" Cleo stated proudly "I read your mind!"

The emporer chuckled "So you did my little one." He said "I'll fetch the other one then, and her maidservant as well."

Yugo felt sad, he had felt sad ever since that situation with the dragon man, he had been harsh on him, he rarely felt anger, he didn't think he was wrong, but he felt bad that he hadn't controlled himself better.

"well then," Ush said as he entered the room, "I suppose since the truth is out there now we should go and see your brother."

"Wait, you knew about my brother?" Yugo said in amazement.

"Yes," ush said "But keeping such knowledge from you was part of the instructions that Phaerys gave me. I was not to tell you until your eliatrope powers emerged."

"Well, they have." Yugo said "They have for awhile."

"I know," Ush said "But I had hoped N would teach you more before we began this journey."

"Journey?" Yugo asked.

"To the crimson Archipelego," Ush said "That is where Phaerys watches over your brother, and apparently a mighty enemy of the eliatrope people is imprisoned there as well."

"Shinonome," N's voice said from the room's entrance "I guess that part was true after all."

"What part?" Yugo asked.

"The part about Quilby and Shinonme betraying our people" N said "and calling Orgonax to Vili so he could make us travel about the stars again."

"Why would he do that?" Yugo asked, not understanding how someone could possibly want to hurt their friends and family.

"who knows," N said "It's sad though."

"Indeed." Ush said "Now gather your things, we must aquire a ship."

Baal wasn't really moping anymore but he wasn't sure what to do, Lucien was busy helping Alibert and Chibi with cooking and he didn't really have anyone to talk to, or anything to do. So he lay there, playing with his portals hoping that maybe he could figure something out. He tried to open a third one several times, but it didn't work, it never did."

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice said nearby he inclined his head to see Celeste standing there, she jerked back as soon as she saw his face. "Baal!?"

"Oh, hi I guess." Baal answered, great just what he needed one of the runaways who hated his guts showing up to make him feel even worse about all the terrible things he had done under N's evil command.

"that's it?" Celeste said "No 'Get back to what you were doing' or 'how dare you doubt the high priest!"

"Nope," Baal said confirming what he had suspected "Go hang out with your friend I'm not really in the mood to talk with you, though I guess… I'm sorry for what I did anyway, but that's it."

Celeste was quite shocked, she knew that a lot of the others had managed to become… what was the word Alibert had used Rebil… Rehabil… Reahabilitated? She thought that was it, but wasn't sure, it was long and hard to remember. But she had also heard that some of the High Priest's direct underlings had been so thouroughly brainwashed that they had refused to listen to reason. She had assumed that Baal and Marcus were among them.

"Are you sure?" Celeste asked. "I mean, your pretty much giving up everything right?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Baal said irritably.

"It's okay," Celeste said "It'll get better, Yugo is a kind and loving king, he won't mistreat you or anyone." She said earnestly.

"Not worried about that." Baal said, it was clear in his tone that he would prefer it if she would leave, but she wanted to make him feel better if she could, after all she and Kaden had felt like they were betraying their people when they left and they found salvation so… maybe she could help him find it too.

"I there a good reason you're still standing there?" Baal asked as he summoned portals and juggled a fruit with them absentmindedly.

"Well… um… I forgive you." The fruit fell to the ground, not touching a portal, probably bruising terribly.

Baal seemed tobreath heavy for a moment "Thank you," he said quietly before going back to juggling, at this point the air felt tense and Celeste decided to leave, it was probably better anyway, it seemed like Baal had some things to sort out.

Blue light filled the field and tempus and Xelor appeared in it, along with a heard of Gobbals.

"Is this really necessary?" Tempus asked

"do you want these people to starve?" Xelor replied "We only gave them so much land it's not that easy to grow enough of these things without repleshment every so often. Emelka is small, but we have stuffed it full of thousands of people."

Tempus grunted a begrudging agreement, even here he could see tents set up not far to serve as temporary homes for the Yugolites and he felt the power draining from him as the field stayed in place, sure, he replenished it faster, but he was drained enough to feel it now.

"I need to rest," Tempus said "I will go and speak with Eliatrope and the others, return to Rip and Percedal."

"Very well." Xelor said "But do not overdo it, if this barrier falls, all we have worked for will come to naught."

"I am well aware." Tempus said reluctantly.

Xelor disappeared in a flash of blue light and left the Aetherian to his own devices. Tempus saw one of the Yugolites juggling a fruit by the lake, that actually looked… relaxing.

"Another question?" the boy said with an edge as Tempus approached.

"No." he answered, The boy shot up and turned surprised by the sound of his voice.

"L-lord Tempus," he stuttered in fear as he backed up.

"I am not like N." Tempus said bluntly "You needen't fear me, but the action you are taking looks… realaxing, mind if I join you?"

"Uh…uh…uh-huh." The boy responded.

"Oh, you do mind, I am sorry," Tempus said prepareing to leave.

"N-no," the boy responded "It's fine, I'm kind of curious if your kind can mimick Yugolite portals."

"Hmm…" Tempus said "I don't like the color, but perhaps if I attuned myself to the energies of this world…" he stood there for several minutes before slowly extending a hand forward a bronze colored wakfu portal appeared before him, then he extended his other hand and another appeared, he walked through one and appeared out the other. "I appears I can." He said with a smirk.

"That's… Kind of impressive." The boy said.

"It's a combination of this world's energy, and my own." He said proudly. Though I think It would take me a lot of time before I could gain any other powers through the use of wakfu. These portals seem fairly basic to me. What is your name incidentally?"

"Y-you don't know?" He asked confused "I… I am called Baal."

"Ah," Tempus said "That Is why you fear me, you were one of N's chosen. Not to worry I do not believe in partaking of revenge. I must keep my emotions in check lest I break time as Yugo and N did."

"I… uh… Appreciate that I guess." Baal said uncertainly. "I though you were off… fixing that though."

"I require rest from time to time," Tempus replied "Because the power that keeps all of you from experiencing the world as it is out there. is a power that drains me as it remains, I can only regain the energy if I rest and cease other activities for awhile." With that he lay down, his cloak dispersing and allowing Baal to see the man called Tempus as he was for the first time.

He looked young, no older than his teens, as the humans would say, he looked like he was not much older than the Yugolites appeared. But something told him that behind those bronze eyes were eons of time. As he looked though the eyes changed, reverting to a green color, the man's hair changed too, begoming a dark brown color and his stature lessened a slight bit.

"What…?" Baal wondered aloud.

"Most aetherians have a form they prefer." Tempus said "But it is not as their body truly appears. This is me, and naked and open as I can be, I am using as little power as possible right now."

"You look like a kid." Baal blurted out without thinking, quickly covering his mouth in hsame and regret.

Tempus laughed "That's cuz I am a kid dummy." He said "by my people's measurements I'm only fourteen."

"Wh-What!?" Baal said in surprise. To a human that was still under adulthood!

"Though I've lived a lot longer than that…" Tempus said "Stupid immortal body doesn't age though, so Fourteen I stay, it sucks, cuz I'm trapped in eternal puberty."

Baal had heard the humans speak of a stage called 'puberty' then was Tempus human?

"you're human." Baal asked.

"A long time ago I was." Tempus answered, "We all were, but now…" he stared at the back of his hand for a long moment "Now we are something else… something different, something ancient and powerful. Not entirely sure I prefer it like this, but until another 'timewalker' emerges, I'm stuck with it."

"Timewalker?" Baal asked

"that is my title, I am the 'timewalker" Tempus replied "the only Aetherian with absolute power over time, but that comes with a price, my job is to keep time balanced, flowing as a single river without cuts and artificial blocking of the flow."

"Oh," Baal said "So is that what N did?" he asked.

"Yeah, he froze all of time in place," Tempus said "Then when Yugo broke free he shattered it. Everything is different than how you remember out there, your kind, none of you even exist in that world."

Baal thought about that for a moment. "Maybe that's better," Baal said "if we didn't exist, none of this would have happened in the first place."

"You can't blame yourself for all that." Tempus said "N would have found a way to use that power with or without you, that was his goal all along."

"Still," Baal said "It wouldn't have happened as fast."

"You don't know that." Tempus said "Even I don't know that."

After that the two lay there for a long time looking at the sky and juggling with portals, sometimes they would try to hold a contest with one another, most of the time Tempus won, sometimes he let Baal win, but the boy never caught on to that which is how Tempus preferred it.

Yugo had never been on a ship before, he imagined it would be an exciting new experience, Ush had worked hard the last few days to get them the money for passage to an Island not far from the Crimson Archipeligo after that he had explained that they would have to buy their own ship, no one ever wanted to sail to the Archipeligo because of tales of sunken ships and no one returning alive from that place. The Suffolkian Navy had tried to storm the Island some long time ago, but had been destroyed by a mysterious force, Us had explained that the force they had referred to was Phearyis the Mighty a Dragon that guarded the Island and it's three inhabitants with his life and was very powerful.

"Wow!" He uttered in amazement looking at the large wooden vessel that floated on the waters of the sea. "It's huge!"

Ush smiled, technically he had also never been on a ship before, but he had a few hazy memories of time that was not exactly his own, something about a tower, but before that was something about traveling _a lot_ his mother had liked to travel. He had fought people in a metal vessel that sailed among the stars, there was a goled fleet and a black fleet. And he had traveled the world on ships to help defend it, even against those who had believed themselves heroes. Though he could never remember faces, or places or anything direct or important he was certain that his former life was quite exciting. Despite that he really felt at peace guarding the young eliatrope king until he was ready for his kingship. He had not thought of himself as an older brother type, but he had taken to it well, after all it was the lives of people that were in fact the most precious thing this world had to offer, and he would see to it that they and those with him were protected.

"Hey N how do these work huh?" Yugo asked his teacher with fervent desire to know.

"I…" N stammered for a moment "I don't know, I've never seen a vessel such as this in my life. On Vili we always traveled through Zaap portals as we do in Emrub."

"Short answer," Ush said with a sly smile on his face "Wood floats on water."

"But how could something so big not sink in water?" Yugo asked.

"Well," Ush replied "It may seem so big to you, but it is very small compared to all the water in the ocean."

"That makes sense." Yugo said stroking his chin as Ush often did when pondering something.

This was certainly something else, N had truly never seen such a vessel, this is how humans traveled? The Zaap portals were there, and they were apparently capable of using them… so why didn't they? Why would they seek to travel the ocean on a large vessel such as this? Unless, there were portions of this world where Zaap portals did not lead… Perhaps Phearys had destroyed the zaap portal at the Crimson Archipeligo in order to avoid undesired tourists? Either way, it would take much longer than a Zaap Portal he was certain.

"Why that's outrageous!" A voice complained bitterly nearby "Only three years ago it was half that for a ticket!"

N looked over to see an old human complaining to the Admittance officer rather loudly and bluntly, the poor man was trying his best not to get out of sorts, but the old man was just pouring on all the bitter anger he had. After about five minutes of this N could not bring himself to watch the poor man's suffering anymore.

"Hey old man." He said referring to the old man yelling at the officer

"Watch your tone youngster!" The man said spinning towards N angrily "This old man'll teach you a thing or two about disrespect!"

"Okay, sorry!" N replied "I didn't mean to disrespect you but I don't know your name or anything."

The man straightened himself up and puffed out his chest which was covered in a light tunic, the tunic seemed old, but well kept.

"I am Ruel Stroud! Owner of Stroud Mining company!" he said haughtily "You'd do best to remember that!"

"Okay, okay Mr. Stroud." N said placatively "How much were you willing to pay for this trip?"

"I'll pay 300 Kamas and no more!" Stroud said "And even that's outrageous!"

"Okay, mr. officer the charge is five hundred right?" N asked.

"Y-yeah, that's right" The Admittance officer replied

"Well I'll cover the other two then, just let him on board okay."

"Hmm," Ruel grunted "That's mighty kind of you lad, I'll remember this someday boy, thank you."

The man then handed over a pouch to the officer and the officer sighed and let him pass. N pulled out his pouch and counted out two hundred Kamas and handed it to the man.

"Sorry Mr. Officer." He said looking at the man dressed in a black uniform.

"It's okay, at least we got our money," the man said "Hey no need to call me Mr. by the way Grany is just fine.

"Okay Grany." N said as he walked aboard the vessel, this adventure would be a fun one, but longer than he would like. Maybe… maybe Yugo could finally bring the world back to rights. He had admonished Balthazar earlier, something he had honestly not expected out of the young boy. He looked up to him so much. Is this how Belthazar felt, charged with his duty and looking out at all the faces of the children that looked to him for inspiration and guidance? Maybe he had been wrong to judge the dragon so harshly, it was a sobering reality… this little boy, this soon-to-be king cared enough to stand up for him, he looked up to him as someone wise, though N truly wasn't all that wise. It was a huge responsibily, one he would not fail to carry.

 **Author's note: I'm not actually sure how much longer I'm gonna need to do this arc, but I have some plans for Lucien, Baal, Kaden and Celeste. Tempus is gonna be a part of that. But I also need to get the brotherhood together in the near future to face their most perilous foes. Then I think I'll have a short arc after shattered time as the world get set to rights again, then there is one more book in this Wakfu trilogy of immortals, because there is yet one last foe that Yugo must face in order to truly bring peace to his people.**

 **Edit: So I got this one done as well as the next chapter for Curse's Blessing, then Wod puked on me and I've spent the last three days trying to find the most complete copy I could so I didn't have to re-write everything again… sorry guys.**


	17. Chapter 12: Shattered World (Remade)

****Author's note: IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG! Sorry for not writing a "New" chapter but as I read through everything to try and remember what I was attempting to accomplish here I discovered that my shattered time arc was so full of inconsistencies it made no sense. On the other side of the coin: I am flattered by how many people are still reading this, I'm getting daily pings now saying "Someone favorited your story." Or "You have a new review for Beyond the skies." I literally vocalized my surprise at work the other day saying "Why do people still read this shit I wrote years ago?" maybe only a couple years or one, can't remember. Anyway it's truly flattering, I get the warm fuzzies every time, I didn't figure this would hold up at all, so thank you for enjoying, thank you for supporting and thank you for your patience. I'm gonna leave the original chapters up for a bit so anyone currently reading doesn't miss anything, but then I'm gonna take them down and replace them with the cleaned up, less continuity breaking ones. That shouldn't take too long as I just have to re-write a few sections, then it'll be onward with the story!****

 ** **Chapter 12: A shattered world****

"What just happened!?" Rip demanded grabbing Tempus' Cowl and pulling him upward as he tried to sit down and rest.

"he just saved us." A voice confronted the young blonde immortal.

Rip turned his head to face the voice, it belonged to a white haired man who looked a little wizened, he bore clockwork armor and a masked helmet was beneath his arm.

"Xelor?" Rip asked. "What do you mean he saved us?"

"Well, Not in the technical sense I suppose," Xelor replied "Your life would likely be much the same, since you are from outside our dimension and outside our time."

Rip's eyes narrowed and his grip on Tempus tightened, somewhere in the back of his head he knew that the bronze Aetherian must have used __a lot__ of power to do whatever he did, there was no other way the man was defenseless enough to be at his mercy. His eyes turned from Xelor to Tempus and back again.

"Not making sense." He said.

"Clearly." Tempus uttered in annoyance.

"Shut up!" Rip said turning to face the time-walker "You're the one who got us into this damn mess! Now where are we?!"

"Emelka." Tempus answered pointing back somewhere behind Rip.

The blonde immortal turned to see Eliatrope and The great dragon standing with Alibert, Chibi, Grougaloragran, Flopin and Elely. Rip grumbled something about children and innocence before letting go of Tempus and allowing the Aetherian to fall to the ground exhausted. He stood straight and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Wh-Where are we?" a new voice sounded.

Rip looked around and saw what appeared to be an eliatrope, no, he realized moments later, this one was a Yugolite, he had seen him before, one of the High Priest's servants.

"Y-You!" The boy said, clearly afraid as he backed up away from Rip Van Winkle.

"C'mon," Rip said, he made a clicking noise with his mouth, "I wasn't even fighting you guys, I was fighting him." He jammed his thumb towards Tempus.

The boy seemed momentarily convinced that Rip would not attack him, but still remained afraid and kept his distance.

"So…" The Great dragon uttered interrupting everyone else "Would you care to expound upon your explanation Xelor? He said in a stern fatherly voice "For the sake of those who were ripped from our own places and brought here?"

Xelor made a gulping sound "I will try father." the armored god said "The timeline was distorted somehow by that other eliatrope's-

"Time has many properties," Tempus cut off the time god, all eyes averting their attention to him, "when viewed from outside it's domain, it has the appearance of water, it moves like a river, an abnormally straight river. Occasionally branches form from the river and lash outward, causing damage and wreaking havoc to the universes beyond. This is why I was here, to put an end to one of the branches."

"So you moved through time." The great dragon asked "You sought to change history?"

"No," Tempus responded "another had already changed it, I sought to put it to rights."

"And you did this by moving us all into emelka?" Eliatrope asked

"No," Tempus answered again "I moved you all here because I failed." He turned and looked into the distance as he continued "The branch was caused when the eliatrope king and a Pariah of his people fought, the Pariah won, his victory ushered in an age of war, he conquered this world and made the eliatrope the ruling race, but his actions attracted a power beyond him… a great machine god brought his wrath upon the world, and destroyed it. The backlash of the destruction could be felt many dimensions away and ripped the fabric of several realites, I cam here to prevent that backlash."

"But you failed." The great dragon said.

"In a way." Tempus replied "Technically I succeeded, but in doing so I have made a worse problem. I have broken the river."

"How does one break a river?" Alibert said speaking for the fist time since their arrival.

"The pariah was able to 'freeze' the river," Tempus said, furrowing his brow in thought. somehow he made time brittle like ice, I've never seen anything like it. The king was too strong for this tactic however and broke the spell, but in so doing he broke the ice, now the river is naught but many branches."

"So…" Rip said "The timeline is…."

"Broken," Tempus replied "Shattered, trying to repair itself, an ever changing future."

"Then the answer should be obvious." The words came from a most unsuspected source as all looked down upon the small white haired eliatrope that stood beside his foster father Alibert. "The 'king' is Yugo right? I'm sure he didn't mean to break anything, but if it is broken, we need to fix it, we need to make it right again."

Eliatrope looked down at the boy, a mere seven years in age and yet he was already so mature and clear headed. The thought made her so proud, she almost blushed. There had been a reason that Chibi had been king before Yugo, and a reason that he had left Yugo the crown, the two had always shared a unique bond.

"Yugo is in trouble right?" Chibi asked "He's trapped… in the broken time?

Even the melancholy Aetherian who had brought them there could not help but let a smile show on his lips. "Yes, young one, your brother is trapped in a shattered time."

"Then lets go save him!" Chibi said enthusiastically.

"It is not that simple." Xelor cut in "Tempus was not able to bring everyone here, only those who would have died without Yugo's influence in their lives. Specifically you children. In this shattered time, Yugo has not found another dofus or Grougaloragran, and Chibi has not been reborn; furthermore Evangalyne and Percedal's children have not been born as the two have not met and the battle with ogrest that spawned all the Yugolites never happened."

"So?" Flopin said "What does all that mean?"

"It means young cra," Xelor said "That should any of you step beyond this sanctuary you would immediately cease to exist."

"Not necessarily," Tempus said "given some time to rest and rejuvenate myself, I can take people with us into the shattered timeline, my power can keep them from ceasing to exist as they do."

"Why would you do that?" Xelor asked, upset

"Because like it or not," Tempus said "We may need their help. You, myself, Rip, The great Dragon and Eliatrope are the only ones whom the timeline does not effect directly. If we are to set this time to rights, without risking the existence of those brought here we will need to stir the memories of those who caused the events to happen, our little group of time travelers do not have a strong connection to any of them."

"why not just start at the beginning?" Xelor asked "And ensure events happen as they are supposed to?"

"Under normal circumstances I could," Tempus answered "In fact it would be the preferred method, however there is a problem with that, unique to your universe."

"Emrub." The Great Dragon snorted realizing what the Aetherian was hinting at.

"Indeed," Tempus replied "A great many individuals are trapped in a realm that exists outside the time stream, as a result if we were to start at the beginning there would be holes in the time-line, pieces missing, people who should exist but don't, including Three members of the Eliatrope council. The result would be an altered time-line in which these individuals do not exist, and so the time-line would branch to who knows where, worse, if the Eliatropes left emrub, they would cease to exist entirely."

"Then what do we do?" The Great Dragon asked.

"Well," Tempus replied "We cannot reconstruct linearly so we must reconstruct radially starting with the point of the break and moving outward, we must first find a place where Yugo and N exist in the time-line together..."

N followed the boy through back alleys and markets, the bronze sky making the place look more dull and dreary than the city itself felt, but nonetheless N seemed the only one affected by it in such a way, he supposed everyone else was used to the way it looked, but he remembered blue skies on his world.

"It's just over here." He heard Yugo's voice beckon him, could this happy little boy really be the reincarnation of the eliatrope king? Was it true then, that they lost all the memories of their previous lives when they died?

Yugo approached a tower in the middle of a market like clearing in the city, it looked like it was once a building of prominence and pomp, someplace fit for a governor or a representative of state, though it was clearly run down now, there was a ruby cap to the building, probably only still there because few people could simply fly up there and remove it.

"Ush says that this used be an important place," Yugo said. "but now it's lonely and sad. So we live here and keep it company."

N gawked, this was his king? This little child that believed in a story like that, he was so… so… innocent, so impressionable, he had heard a lot about the kindness of their king, but he had not realized the man had ever been so naïve.

"You okay?" Yugo asked for the second time that day.

"I-" N began to respond "I need some time, I think, I'll be okay eventually." His brain hurt taking in this world shattering reality, how had all this happened? "Who is Ush?" he asked.

"He's the kid I stay here with," Yugo said "He's older than me, and he's a little weird, he talks like a grown-up sometimes, but he's okay."

"You stay here with a friend?" N said "He is… kind?"

"I wouldn't say that," Yugo said "He's nice to me, but I'll have to let him know you're okay, or he might scratch ya."

"Scratch me?" N said as he grabbed onto a ladder and followed Yugo upward towards what looked like a door in the side of the building.

"Yeah, he's got nasty claws," Yugo said "Like really long sharp ones, longer than most ecaflips."

"Ecaflips?" N was confused what was all this? Was an ecaflip some kind of animal, were these animals? A guard dog of some kind? But how would it know about the building? Was it sentient?

"Yeah, they're sorta cat like people." Yugo said "Have you never met one? They're all over the city just like all the other races."

Races? There were multiple races, different species of sentient creatures on this world, the only sentient being around on vili were the eliatropes, at least until… Orgonax.

Yugo swung the door open and climbed inside "Hey Ush," he called "I brought a friend." He said as he ran towards a rope hanging from the ceiling and used it's momentum to swing across a nearly destroyed floor to the other side. He stuck the landing and put his hands on his hips as N moved into his previous spot.

"Oh," Yugo said "you have to run and jump and swing on the rope."

N flashed a sideways grin "Or I could do this." He said summoning a portal beneath his feet and another on the floor next to Yugo, he disappeared and reappeared next to Yugo startling the boy and making him fall flat on his bum.

"Woah!" Yugo said as his hat slipped back and revealed one of his cranial wings.

"So you are an eliatrope!" N said with a smile "I knew it!"

"Who is this?" A new voice said with some anger in it "Yugo you should not bring every stranger you meet here, they will take this place from us!" the voice was owned by a black cat like figure who wore a pair of white baggy pants and no shirt. His left had held an open book and his right had was held in a neutral position, though claws were visible at the tips of his fingers, they didn't seem all that long.

"But he's nice!" Yugo said, pulling his hat back into place on his head, his face was a little red with embarrassment at Ush's outburst as well as the fact that his wing had been seen.

"He didn't even judge me when he saw my wings just now," Yugo said "He said I was an Elia – Eli – Ele-."

Ush's eyes narrowed "an Eliatrope?" he asked darkly, though Yugo didn't seem to notice the dark undertone of his voice, but it was all too clear to N

"Yeah that!" Yugo said with a smile.

"I think I want to talk with your 'friend' for a moment." Ush said "What is your name boy?"

"I am called N," N replied

"A strange name, but perhaps normal for your people," Ush said "Come N, we are going to talk."

"Okay," N replied following the cat person up the stairs nearby and into a room full of dusty books.

"I hate it when he does this." N overheard Yugo say, "Now I have to go somewhere else for awhile." The boy walked away and rode the rope downward towards the ground.

"What's so – "

N was cut off when Ush's right hand swung back, his claws extending to long sharp instruments of death, he placed his hand in a position in front of N's neck where the tips of the claws pushed uncomfortably against his skin, he stopped moving, but summoned a portal under Ush's feet and another on the wall behind him the surprised ecaflip fell away from N and flew from the wall with all the force of gravity behind him, before gravity could reassert itself N twisted and threw a punch slamming his fist into the ecaflip's back forcing him downward towards the ground. Ush landed with a harsh thud that left him momentarily breathless. He placed his hands under his body and pushed upward only to have N's shoe force him immediately back down.

"What was that!?" N asked angrily "Is that how you treat guests in this world?" he said applying more pressure to the cat person's back.

"Had to be sure.." Ush forced out of his mouth.

N released some of the pressure "Sure of what?"

Ush used his new-found wiggle room to grab N's foot and twist his body forcing the eliatrope to the ground with him, but the moment he let go of him N fell through another portal and came out of the wall with another punch slamming his fist into Ush's face.

"Sure of what!?" N asked. He picked the ecaflip up and threw him into a chair "I have had enough lies and torment to last a lifetime, if you have an issue with me, just say so, I'll leave, I'm only here cuz Yugo wanted to bring me here, no other reason." He said angrily "If I'm not welcome here I'll find somewhere else," he said then he muttered more quietly "Even if I don' know where."

N turned to exit the room "Wait." Ush's voice called out "You aren't unwelcome." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Great job making it look that way," N said "now can I go, or are you gonna insist on keeping me here the hard way too?"

"Yugo is special." Ush said "You wouldn't know, you're not like me, I guess I'm kinda special too." The ecaflip hadn't moved from his pitiful position on the chair in the room of books.

N stopped and looked at him "Then he is the king of the eliatropes?" N asked, though it was more of a statement of realization than a question.

"Heh," Ush laughed, immediately followed by a rough cough as he stood up, holding his head where N had knocked it. "I guess maybe you do understand, he is the reincarnation of that man." Ush explained "And though he bears the same name, and the same genetics, he is not the same person, he can be changed from who he was, but… I don't want that, he has a destiny, which is rare for people of this world."

"How do you know all of this?" N said "It's not like we eliatropes share our knowledge from our prison outside time."

"I am a reincarnation as well," Ush said "Same name, same genetics, just like him, but I kept some of the memories, my predecessor's mother was the goddess ecaflip."

"Goddess," N said "What goddess? The only goddess I am aware of is Eliatrope herself."

Ush seemed to visibly relax and he sat back down in the chair.

"You must be outside of your time," Ush said with a sigh "Our legends of the Eliatropes are vague at best, but hint that they lived long before the twelve races came into being."

"Twelve races?" N asked confused "I think there are many things I should learn about this world. But the fact that you have legends of the Eliatropes means that this may be vili after all, just a long time after we left it."

"I apologize for my earlier behavior," Ush said "I am rather protective of the boy, too many people seek to take advantage of his kind heart and pure will. But if you will enlighten me about your people, then I will teach you of this world, hopefully that will be enough to piece together why you are here now, and what it means for Yugo."

"I'm here because I left Emrub." N said "Emrub is a timeless dimension where we eliatrope children live, never aging or feeling the effects of time."

"I see." Ush said "Then that explains why you are here after so many centuries… I will speak with Yugo later, until then, please make yourself at home."

Ush stood again, and this time he moved into another room, it appeared to be a bedroom of sorts with a bed and a rug."

N sat down cross legged and tried to work through his confusion, he had indeed left emrub, he was now in what may be Vili in a distant future, there were now other goddesses and other races occupying the home they had made their own. This would be a problem, he doubted that Belthazar was aware of the changes that had occurred, meaning that he still believed the children meant to return here at some undefined point, but without adults to guide them and with people covering the once open world tensions would rise quickly, and the man to be their king was now… just a child. N wanted his friends to join him here, but perhaps now was not the best time after all, or maybe Belthazar __had__ been aware of the changes, and he had kept the information about Vili secret by allowing everyone to forget it existed so that such things would not happen, maybe Belthazar didn't know what to do… maybe he shouldn't have judged the dragon so harshly. Despite this revelation he still felt spite towards the old dragon, he should've at least admitted these things to N, instead of insisting he was "A danger to emrub's existence" and ostracizing him from society.

A noise could be heard from below them and N was soon in the presence of the child king again as Yugo climbed the rope expertly and came into the room.

"So he decided he likes you huh?" Yugo said without being prompted.

"How did you…" N began but was interrupted by the eliatrope boy.

"if he didn't like you, you wouldn't be here," Yugo said his smile staying on his face "and you probably wouldn't come back, somehow Ush manages to scare off anyone he doesn't like."

 _ _More likely he kills them__ N thought to himself, __just how many people have come here before me? And how many never left?__

"Yugo is that you?" Ush's voice came from the bedroom "Can I speak with you please?"

"Ugh." Yugo uttered "That means he wants to talk about something serious." He said with a sigh "I don't like it when he's serious, he won't let me have fun!"

"I can hear you Yugo." Ush said "N was it? Could you perhaps go and find us some food? Or supplies for a bit?"

"If you want privacy you just need to ask." N said "I can tell you want to speak to him alone for now."

The older eliatrope stood and disappeared into a portal waving goodbye to the younger one.

"I thought you liked him." Yugo said

"I do actually," Ush said "I think that it's time I talked to you about something important Yugo." Ush said "I had hoped to wait a couple more years, but with this newcomer here now, it con no longer wait."

"There you go, getting all serious again." Yugo said shaking his head "Lighten up, we should go have fun somewhere."

"We will." Ush assured "But I need to talk with you first." His voice took on a lighter tone now.

"That boy is an Eliatrope," Ush said

"That's what he called me!" Yugo interrupted

"That's because you are also an Eliatrope," Ush said "you know of the twelve races yes?"

"Yeah of coarse!" Yugo said "Cept, I'm not sure which one I am, non of 'em have wings on their heads like me."

"That boy does." Ush said "Because neither of you are one of the twelve, you are a special thirteenth race one that hasn't lived on this world for several millennia."

"What does that mean?" Yugo asked

"It means you are an eliatrope, that is your race," Ush said "And your race has not existed here for thousands of years."

"Whoa!" Yugo said "Really? Then if I'm understanding correctly he and I are the last of our race?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Ush said "He said something earlier that leads me to believe there are others."

"Can I go see them!" Yugo said "I really want to now!"

"That is a question for N now." Ush said "I do not know how he got here, or how we might get to wherever he came from, he seems convinced it would be difficult to do, but did not tell me details."

"awwwww." Yugo uttered

"Listen Yugo," Ush said "I want to keep him around, if for nothing else than to teach you how to use eliatrope powers."

"Powers!" Yugo said "I have powers!" he started jumping excitedly. "Oooh! Ooh! Can I make those things he makes that let him disappear and reappear like magic!"

"I believe so, but N would know more." Ush said.

"Aw cool!" Yugo said excitedly "I won't have to use the rope anymore!"

"Uh…" Ush uttered "sure."

"Sooooo cool!"

Tempus stood after many hours of meditation in the center of the town, he had been sitting near a fountain regaining his strength ever since his conversation with Xelor earlier. The time god was not happy with the aetherian's decision, but The Great Dragon had gratefully taken his side, saying __"He caused this event to happen Xelor, it is only right we give him the chance to make things right… his way, not our way."__ Honestly Tempus hadn't expected much of the great purple lizard man, but he seemed reasonable enough.

He approached the Inn, the place at which the three deities and Rip were staying, the half-deities were there as well, and the deity/immortal status boy and his dragon. The Inn keeper was working on some project to expand the building using what little resources he had left to him with most of the forest having been swallowed by the time break. he was doing this for the Yugolites, the little pieces of light that the eliatrope king had spawned unintentionally. A noble cause, and one that made them seem a little more comfortable with the man and his makeshift family of gods and immortals.

He opened the door and stepped up the stairs to a room where Rip Van Winkle sat on a bed playing with a contraption he had created out of his lightning, it appeared to be some kind of toy car or plane or… something.

"gathered enough then?" The blonde boy said without looking away A grunt was the Tempus's only response. "And I suppose you want me to go with you, on a scout mission of sorts to make sure that we don't inadvertently return someone to the shattered time-line, where we most assuredly would not get them back from, at least not until we fix this mess…"

"You are wise beyond your years boy." Tempus said darkly

"You don't know how old I am," Rip replied "I happen to be well over five hundred years old."

"As I said," Tempus replied as he turned "Wise beyond your years, are you coming or not?"

"You don't want to tell anyone do you?" Rip said "You don't want them to have the slightest clue? You want to get in and out quickly and hope they don't notice you're missing."

"Well that's not going to happen." a new voice spoke from beside the Aetherian. "Though I would like to keep my wife and children out of this for now as well, I will be coming with you." The Great Dragon spoke with authority as he seemed to appear out of thin air

Tempus frowned "Very well..." Tempus growled discontentedly

The aetherian's hands glowed bronze and soon a bubble formed around them shooting them through the building and into the maelstrom like a rocket, a rocket that simply phased through everything it touched. Then without warning they were standing a new world. A bronze sky reached out as far as the eye could see and a snow white landscape was visible, though upon further inspection, what appeared to be snow was merely white sand on a beach.

"I appears we've landed in Suffolkia," The great Dragon said "But I do not sense the presence of either Yugo or N."

"You there!" A voice said with angry authority "What business have you here in Suffolkia!? Where did you come from!"

A man approached with Orange hair sticking up towards the sky, he led a large group of purple dressed knights, and stood at their head with a familiar short sword.

"Oh, my god!" Rip said "Is that who I think it is?"

"Most likely," Tempus responded "Many people are different in this time-line than what you remember."

"Percedal of Sadlygrove!" Rip said doubling over in laughter "You've got to be kidding me! Are you actually trying to scare me, seriously trying to scare me, you couldn't scare a fly!"

"Hey chump knight," the sword spoke to Percedal "How does this idiot know your name, you know him?"

"Not that I'm aware of" Percedal said in anger "He is mocking me isn't he? Well enough of that!"

The orange haired knight approached as his sword grew in his hand and the he stabbed the blade forward into Rip's gut without hesitation or remorse.

"Mock me at your own risk interlopers." Percedal said, though he took note that no one was moving or upset, in fact it seemed as though the blonde kid's friends weren't concerned in the slightest.

A hand gripped Rubilax's blade tightly "What?" the blade uttered "What is this?"

"Oh, I should've listened I guess," the blonde boy said "You aren't the Percedal I remember at all." His voice had taken a dark tone, "But for his sake… forgive me for this."

Lightning shot through his hand and up the blade of the demon sword, it shot it's way through Percedal's body and kept him standing there screaming in pain before shooting him backwards.

"I don't really want to fight you all," Rip said with frustration in his voice as the other knights closed in around their leader preparing for battle "But it seems I don't have a choice, good thing I have some steam to blow off." Rip reached out his hand and summoned his hammer with a blast of lighting, it floated before him for a moment before he gripped it tightly and swung. "Come and get me!"

 ** **Author's note: Okay so I cleaned this chapter up a little, did some proofreading and made two minor lore changes 1) Originally the reasoning behind Tempus being unwilling to reconstruct time from the beginning was that it "Didn't Guarantee the creation of the Yugolites" but I felt that was too vaugue and I could do better so I changed it to the emrub thing. 2) Xelor is actually not traveling with Tempus and Rip, only The Great Dragon is, I don't really have a reason for this, but less characters usually makes writing easier.****


End file.
